


It Gets Better From Here

by polkadotsocks93



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Love, Memory Loss, Multi, New York, PTSD, Romance, Washington DC, family tensions, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadotsocks93/pseuds/polkadotsocks93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight months after breaking free from HYDRA, James "Bucky" Barnes is found at the Smithsonian by Maggie McGee, a PhD student and SHIELD agent, and is reunited with Steve Rogers. Can Maggie and Steve help Bucky recover his memories? Can they help him gain a normal life? Will Bucky find redemption, or will he be forever haunted by his demons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Thank you for reading. Please review! Thank you so much for stopping by. Your support means the world. I hope you enjoy it!  
> -Mandy

Bucky stood there, looking utterly flabbergasted at the Bucky Barnes section of the Smithsonian's “Captain America” exhibit. He had been working up the nerve for two months to come. Since he'd come to the realization eight months ago that he was, indeed, Bucky Barnes, friend of the famed Captain America, he'd begun to seek out every possible bit of information on himself, Steve Rogers, and all the things that he'd missed. Though he remembered Steve on the helicarrier and pulled him from the Potomac, he still had periods of time—sometimes moments, sometimes days—that he struggled with who he had been for the past seventy years. Once HYDRA had been exposed and SHIELD had ceased to exist in its prior state, Bucky seemed to float. He had no purpose anymore; no mission to guide him. No one was telling him what to do. No one was wiping his memory. Because of that, he now started to remember more than he believed he ever had before. 

The problem was, he was still struggling. 

There were pieces of his life; childhood memories, favorite things, traits about who he used to be, that seemed to be lost forever, thanks to the constant cryo-freezing and memory wiping from HYDRA. Bucky didn't know if he'd ever get those memories back. Reading things about himself; the newspaper articles on his “death”, his service with the Howling Commandos, and anything he could find regarding Steve, seemed to help somewhat. However, he still longed for more. He still searched, it seemed, almost in vain, for clues to the person that he used to be. 

How many people have I killed? 

How old am I? 

Will I ever be the person I used to be? 

Will I hurt someone again?

Will I kill again?

Who was I before HYDRA?

Thanks to the serum that he'd been given, the arm that Steve had broken had healed at a rapid pace. However, his metal arm still pained him, after the red-haired woman had short-circuited it. He wondered what it would be like to have real, working arms. A non-mutated body. A normal life. He wondered, perhaps in vain, if he would ever become something other than what HYDRA had created. The thought caused an ache in his chest; dull at first but it soon progressed to a throbbing, persistent stab.

However, as he stood, blankly staring at the Smithsonian panel dedicated wholly to him, a small, quiet voice broke him from his trance.

“Fascinating, wasn't he?” 

Bucky turned, looking for the body the voice belonged to. He saw a young woman, with honey-blonde hair, brown eyes, staring straight ahead.

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Bucky replied. He tried to step away from her, to avoid being seen. Obviously, he thought, she wasn't paying attention. She had no idea who he was. If she did, she would have either turned him in to security or ran in the other direction.

“James Buchanan Barnes. Steve's best friend since childhood. Always there for him. Always looking out for him. Bucky got him out of fights, took care of Rogers after his mother died. Eventually became Captain America's sniper. When they were interviewing him for this exhibit, Rodgers said the worst moment of his life was when Bucky fell from that train.” The woman rambled, rather indirectly, but enthusiastically.

Please stop talking and go away, Bucky thought, You know more about myself than I do. Why do you know more about me than I do?

“I'm glad they included this panel on Bucky.” The woman said, “Steve was insistent on it.” 

Bucky huffed, “You speak like you know him.”

The woman shrugged, “He's a friend of mine. I helped him get everything together for this exhibit. We met when he got out of the ice.”

Bucky blanched in surprise, “Oh?” So this woman knew Captain America?

“Yeah. I spent about three months interviewing him three times a week. Spent even longer collecting footage, artifacts, everything that had to do with Captain America.” She explained.

Oh great, thought Bucky. She's obsessed. 

“Sounds like quite a bit for just one person.” Bucky muttered, rather uninterested. He hoped she would take the hint and get the hell away from him.

“Well, it was my master's thesis, after all. Two long, awful years in New Orleans, working at that massive World War II Museum, and then I got to come here.” The woman said, shrugging her shoulders, “But I still don't think it's far enough in the past to be considered 'history.” 

Bucky grunted. “For some people it was an eternity ago.” 

“For Steve, it all happened yesterday.” She replied, pushing her thick, black glasses up her nose. 

Bucky took a step back. He wondered if he could get away from this girl without more conversation. The girl sighed, turning slightly to face him.

“You know, SHIELD leaked all their files. Everything on HYDRA. All the important stuff. All of Captain America's demons.” She said. 

“Yep.” Bucky replied curtly. He knew that part. It had been all over the news.

The woman turned to him, cocking her head slightly. “Did you think I would just babble on like this to a complete stranger?” She asked, whispering slightly, “I know who you are.” 

Bucky panicked internally, trying to keep his cool externally. How could she know? Would she blow his cover? How could she have picked up on it? Was she working for HYDRA? Had they tracked him down? If he'd had a gun on him, he would have shot her on site.

“I think you're mistaken, ma'am.” Bucky replied, trying to save face.

“I'm not, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.” The woman said, running her fingers through her long, wavy hair, “It's pretty obvious. The arm gave it away.” 

“Who do you work for?” Bucky heard himself hiss lowly. It was the young woman's turn to look surprised this time, stepping back ever so slightly. She ran both of her hands through her hair this time, her face filling with a mixture of surprise and panic.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“Who do you work for? HYDRA? SHIELD? Some other agency that hasn't been breached yet?” Bucky asked, keeping his voice low.

“Me? No. I don't work for HYDRA. I work for the Smithsonian. I was getting my doctorate in American History. I'm...taking a break.” She said, biting her lip. Bucky looked at her. Her eyes darted around the room, her breathing quickened. He had scared the girl; and he certainly wasn't sorry about it. He could snap her in half in less than twenty seconds if he wanted to.

“And how are you so sure that I'm Bucky Barnes?” He asked sharply.

“No one else would read this stupid panel for an hour if they weren't. I put this panel together. I know what you look like.” The woman shrugged, “Plus, Steve let it slip that you didn't really die. I was with him...He told me you pulled him out of the river. And like I said earlier: the arm gave you away.”

“Why?” Bucky asked, “How do I know you're not just shitting me?” 

“Because I'm still interviewing him.” The woman explained, “And, if I were shitting you, why would I call you out by name? Do you honestly think anyone else not paying attention would notice? Or care? It's 1:30 on a Friday. It's mostly school kids.”

Bucky just stood there, looking completely surprised. This tiny little blonde woman had no idea who on earth she was talking to.

“Oh, while I'm at it, I might as well introduce myself. My name's Maggie. Maggie McGee.” Maggie said, extending her hand for Bucky to shake. Bucky, instead, turned away from her, walking out as quickly as he could, trying not to cause a scene. Before he could get out of the museum, Maggie called to him from behind, her voice light: 

“Steve's on the road, looking for you!” 

Bucky stopped, turning around. 

“What?” Bucky asked.

“Uh, yeah. Steve is trying to find you. He said he knew you remembered. He wanted to find you before anyone else did.” Maggie said, her voice quiet. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Bucky's voice grew harsh.

“Because Steve won't stop looking.” Maggie replied, “He's chasing trails all over the country.”

“Then why hasn't he found me sooner?” Bucky hissed, a slightly condescending tone coming from his voice. The truth was, the tone masked his sincerity. 

“You're good at blending in,” Maggie said, “He had me help him track you down.” 

“He sent a museum curator after me?” Bucky asked, mocking her reply.

“You laugh, but I knew where you'd be. And technically, I'm not a curator.” Maggie told him.

“Get out of here.” Bucky ordered, walking out of the doors and down the Smithsonian's steps, ready to head to the latest underpass that he would be staying under.

“Bucky.” Maggie called out. Bucky didn't turn around.

“Bucky, please.” Maggie called again. Bucky still didn't turn around.

“James Buchanan Barnes, look at me this instant!” Maggie exclaimed, her voice filling with frustration. Bucky stopped, rolling his eyes. The old him would have killed her, disposed of her quickly. But that wasn't him. He couldn't do that anymore. Killing people wasn't what the old Bucky would have done, or what Steve would have wanted. The Winter Soldier was arguing with him.

Just snap her neck. The voice of the Winter Soldier thought.

No. Was all Bucky could reply, too angry to think about a logical reason, besides it was a public place and there were people around.

“What the hell do you want?” He asked.

“I told Steve that I wouldn't let him see you if I didn't think you were ready. And, I don't think you are.” Maggie began, walking up slowly to him, “But, I do have to ask, do you have a place to go?” 

“Why in the hell would you ask me that?” Bucky growled, “You don't even know me.”

“Because, I know that look on your face. I guess it's a gut feeling. I won't tell Steve yet, but, if you don't have a place to stay, I have a spare room.” Maggie said.

This woman didn't even know him. She was out of her mind. She had no idea that with a flick of his wrist she would be dead in a matter of seconds.

“You don't even know me.” Bucky scoffed.

“Steve does.” Maggie replied, “And I'm guessing that since you're recently out of a job, you might need somewhere to crash. At least for now. You don't have to, but the offer stands.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but Maggie seemed undeterred. She took out a pen and a piece of paper from her bag, scribbling down her address.

“That's my apartment. That's also my phone number. If you need a place to crash, or any help, let me know. I'm not going to tell Steve I saw you, but I know you're face. You're not the Winter Soldier anymore. You're just...Bucky.” Maggie said, walking away. Bucky stood there for what seemed like an eternity. No, he would not take this lunatic up on her offer. She was offering shelter to a man she'd just met. A killer. An assassin. She was out of her damn mind, he thought. Still, he shoved the paper in his pocket, and began to walk back to his normal sleeping spot, hoping that no one had stolen his cardboard boxes.

 

The temperature had dropped quickly, and though Bucky could handle it, he was still cold. Fall in Washington DC was still fall, and it still got cold. Bucky shivered slightly, willing the coldness to go away. However, it did not, and to make matters worse, it started to rain. 

Cold, he could deal with. Cold rain, he could not. 

He could not believe he was doing what he was about to do. He got up, reaching for the battered poncho that kept him reasonably dry. He slid it on, and grabbed the piece of paper with Maggie's address still in his pocket, analyzing the numbers. It was a three mile walk from where he was. He grumbled, cursing under his breath, and began walking in that direction. Running would do him no good. He just wanted somewhere dry and warm for the night. One night wouldn't be that bad, would it? He could always sneak out later.

Maggie sat on the couch with her dog, Woola, stationed at her side. The two-year-old Caucasian Shepherd was quiet, as Maggie poured over her papers with the sounds of Blind Willie Johnson's “Nobody's Fault But Mine” blaring from the record player. 

“Woola, my boy, we found what we were lookin' for.” Maggie said, jotting down notes in her journal, “Problem is, ol' mister Barnes doesn't wanna be found. Big surprise there.” 

Woola only grumbled, adjusting his position in his master's lap. The dog alone took up nearly the entire couch. Maggie was almost certain that, if he were just ten pounds heavier, he would crush her. 

Just as Maggie was beginning to write about her interaction with Bucky in her journal, there was a knock at her door. Woola jumped up, giving a bark in recognition.

“Hush, dog.” Maggie said, “I heard the knock. I'm not deaf.” 

She walked up, without looking through the peep-hole, and opened the door, stunned to find a wet, shivering, Bucky Barnes standing in front of her door.

“Sergeant, I didn't expect to see you here.” Maggie said quietly, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“I didn't expect to be here.” Bucky said, “But it's raining.” 

Maggie could see that. It obviously was. She bit her lip, looking at the cold, wet man in front of her, who looked none too pleased to be where he was.  
“Well, don't just stand there, James. Come on in.” Maggie said, gesturing toward the inside of the apartment. Bucky followed, quietly slinking inside.

“Take off your poncho. You won't need that tonight, even though I reckon your soaked to the bone.” Maggie said. Bucky noticed a slight dialect in her voice. She was from somewhere in the South. He guessed, somewhere in Appalachia. She was too nice, he thought, for someone who knew everything about him.

“I never noticed your accent.” Bucky muttered.

“Oh, yeah. Well, you can take the girl outta Tennessee, but you can't take the Tennessee outta the girl.” Maggie replied, taking Bucky's poncho and setting it on the coat rack.

“Tennessee?” Bucky asked.

“Yep. Mountain City, born and raised.” Maggie replied. Bucky didn't say anything. Maggie walked to her small kitchen, opening the refrigerator. 

“I've got some beef stew here in the fridge. I made it yesterday. You want me to heat some up?” Maggie asked. Bucky nodded, suddenly uncomfortable in Maggie's clean, bright apartment. 

He looked around. The walls were painted a light gray, with old maps and pictures framing the walls. On the wall behind her couch, a photo collage was placed, with twelve different pictures of what appeared to be Maggie's loved ones. Beside it, a large map of Tennessee was framed, along with an 1846 map of New Orleans. The couch, an awful shade of turquoise, was placed by the wall. Then, Bucky noticed the large, growling dog in the hallway.

“Woola. Hush yourself! Bucky is a guest.” Maggie said, pulling the stew out of the microwave.

“Woola?” Bucky asked. Suddenly, he remembered. He and Steve loved the Edgar Rice Burroughs books when they were in kids. She was obviously a fan, too.

“One of my favorite book series.” Maggie replied, placing a large bowl of beef stew on the table. If she were being honest, she didn't expect Bucky to take her up on her offer at all. This surprised her, but that she was okay with. 

“I think it was mine, too.” Bucky muttered, devouring the bowl of stew. He hadn't had a hot meal in he couldn't remember how long. Honestly, he didn't think he'd had a hot meal since he fought alongside Steve. HYDRA only fed him nutrient supplements, which were often cold and tasted awful. 

The pair sat across from each other for nearly an hour. Bucky refused to speak, and Maggie didn't press him. She seemed to understand he needed space, which he was secretly thankful for. He never used to accept charity; working for HYDRA, he never needed to. He hadn't met someone who was genuinely kind in nearly seventy years.

“Um, are you cold? I may have some clothes you can change into.” Maggie said. Bucky raised an eyebrow. Was she married? Living with someone? 

“My brother used to live here. He, uh, left a lot of his stuff.” Maggie said, “He was close to your size.”   
Bucky didn't reply, but was grateful for the sweat pants and sweatshirt she brought him. He wouldn't turn away dry clothes, even if he was used to the cold, wet conditions. Woola, the large, brooding dog, started at him from the hallway, as if waiting for Maggie's word to attack. Bucky felt that the dog knew what kind of person he was; and that Maggie was out of her mind.

“So, the guest room is the first one on the left.” Maggie explained, “I've got toothbrushes, shampoo, everything you need in the bathroom. If I'm asleep, Woola won't let you near my room. It's just a thing he does. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'm usually up by six.” 

“Alright.” Bucky said. 

“That being said, I'm going to bed. I left some extra blankets in the room. And the fridge is all yours. You seemed to inhale your food pretty quickly.” Maggie said.

Bucky, again, remained silent, watching as Maggie went to her bedroom and shut the door. Woola sat in front of it, staring at Bucky as if he were prepared to eat the man on the spot. Bucky couldn't blame him; it seemed that Maggie was the only person ever around.

Bucky tried to sleep. It was the first real bed he could remember having. The guest room was small, but put together. Everything had a place, and pictures littered the walls. One picture in particular stuck out to Bucky, and he stared, fixated on the scene. It was a picture of Maggie and what appeared to be her brother, the two baring a striking resemblance. Except, the boy had darker hair, and was much taller. They were both smiling, laughing. It seemed that kindness radiated off of the girl. Maybe she wasn't insane? Maybe she just knew Bucky needed help. The Winter Soldier would never have been caught dead accepting kindness from strangers. However, Bucky was no longer the Winter Soldier. Bucky was trying to be Bucky again. The problem was, he had no idea who Bucky used to be. He was certain he hadn't slept in a decent bed since he was a kid in Brooklyn. He didn't remember anything, really. He wished he did. How was it possible to miss something you couldn't remember?

Bucky laid there, listening to the soft snores of Woola from outside his bedroom door. Though he was still a super-soldier, he had to admit that dog was intimidating. If he were a normal human, he was sure that dog wouldn't hesitate to chew him up and spit him out. Suddenly, a flash of a memory, involving dogs, came to his mind.

“I'm telling you, I had him!” Exclaimed Steve, kicking a trash can as he and Bucky walked home.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure ya did, Steve. When are you gonna stop fighting everyone?” Bucky asked. 

“When you let me actually fight.” Steve grumbled. The two were taking an alley way home, and heard a distinct barking noise.

“Hey, Bucky, did you hear that?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. Yeah. Sounded like a dog.” Bucky replied. The two moved over to inspect the noise, only to find a small, shivering, shaggy gray puppy over by the trash.

“Steve! Look!” Bucky called. He picked the poor animal up, noticing that it had a limp, and wrapped it in his coat.

“Hey little guy,” Steve said, scratching the puppy behind its ears.

“We can't just leave him here.” Steve muttered.

“I'll take him. I've been thinking about getting a dog, anyway.” Bucky replied.

“You always did have a soft spot for dogs.” Steve teased.

“You know me, saving grace of all little creatures, both four legged and two.” Bucky laughed.

“Oh, hush, punk.” Steve ribbed.

“Never a chance.” Bucky replied.

Bucky woke up. Was he dreaming? He didn't know. No memory had been so vivid before, and honestly, it was unnerving. He sat up, looking at the clock. It read 6:05. Maybe, he thought, he could just sneak out before Maggie was awake. Maybe she wouldn't catch him. He sat up, making the bed, and put his boots on. He grabbed his still-damp jacket, changing out of the clothes Maggie had loaned him. He walked toward the door, and managed to get down the hallway. He was almost home free, it seemed she was still asleep. 

Maybe, he had pulled it off after all. He reached his hand toward the door, turning it ever so carefully...

“You could stay for breakfast, if you wanted.” He heard Maggie say. 

Dammit, she was awake.

“I probably shouldn't.” Bucky whispered.

“Where are you gonna go, then?” Maggie asked. Bucky groaned. She knew that he didn't have a place to stay. And most of his meals were from homeless shelters.

“Why are you so persistent?” Bucky asked, irritated.

Maggie shrugged. “Well, because Steve would kick my butt if he knew I were just letting you out into the cold.” 

“It's not your problem.” Bucky replied coldly.

“But it is.” Maggie argued. Bucky stood there, looking at her. She wasn't wearing her glasses, and her hair was down. She looked quite tired.

“See, Bucky, I've been working with Steve since he came out of the ice. He's jumped seventy years, and he had no time to adjust. Everything was gone. Peggy barely remembers him. He's alone, except for the Avengers, but that's a whole other weird dynamic. Bucky, you're all he's got of his old life. Whether you remember it or not, he does, and he needs you just as much as you need him.” Maggie said.

Bucky scoffed, “He doesn't need me anymore.”   
“He may not be the same scrawny kid from Brooklyn, but I've spent two years tryin' to get him up to speed. He needs you. He needs someone to be there for him, without wanting him to save the world.” Maggie argued, sipping a cup of coffee.

“What makes you think I would even be willing to see him?” Bucky asked.

“Because, even though you've been outta your right mind for a long time, you still remember him. And whether you wanna admit it or not, part of you knows that he'll help you remember. If you really didn't care, you would've let him drown in the Potomac.” Maggie replied. Her reasoning was sound. Bucky, for once, couldn't argue. That tiny blonde woman knew more about his story than he did. That part unnerved him. He sighed, sitting down at the table, groaning in contempt.

“What makes you so sure I need to see Steve?” Bucky grumbled. Maggie sat down across from him, touching his right hand—his human hand—with her own. The warmth surprised him, and he looked up.

“Because, after all that time you spent takin' care of Steve, now you need to let him return the favor.” Maggie said, her voice soft. If Bucky had been from a past life, he would have been extremely attracted. Hell, he was still extremely attracted. The only difference is that the old Bucky, he was certain, would have acted on it.

“Fine. Call him. I don't care.” Bucky muttered, sitting back.

“I will. In the mean time, there's some fruit in the fridge, and I made you some toast. I have some apple butter out on the counter. Eat up.” Maggie said. Bucky nodded, heading into the kitchen to make his breakfast. Though the charity bothered him—freaked him out even—he had to admit to himself that her food was the highlight of the past several months—maybe even years. Meanwhile, Maggie walked to her bedroom, shutting the door, and grabbing her phone. She dialed the number, and waited as it rang.

“Hello? Maggie?” Steve's voice came from the other end.

“Hey, Steve. How are you holdin' up?” Maggie asked.

“I've been better. No leads so far. Sam got a report he may have been in Virginia, so that's where we're headed now.” Steve replied.

“Listen, Steve. You told me, if anything changed, I needed to call you.” Maggie began.

“Yes?” Steve asked.

“I found him.” Maggie said, her voice in almost a whisper.

“Y—you what?” Steve asked.

“I found him yesterday. He's here. He's actually eating breakfast. I told him you were looking for him.” Maggie replied. 

Steve's voice cracked, audibly. “You didn't. How? Are you sure? I can't believe you found him. This can't be real.” 

“I can't, either, Steve. And it's real. I found him.” Maggie said.

“Keep him there. Don't let him leave. We'll be there tonight.” Steve said matter-of-factly.

“Okay. Is Sam coming? Do I need to make dinner?” Maggie asked, her face breaking out into a smile.

“You know that it wouldn't be a party without your cooking, Mags.” Steve teased.

“Alright. We'll wait. See you soon.” Maggie said.

“See you soon.” Steve replied. Maggie ended the call, and walked out of her room, smiling as she held the phone in her hands.

“Bucky? You there?” Maggie asked. Bucky looked up at her, sitting at the table, and devouring slice after slice of toast.

“Steve will be here tonight. He's ready to see you.” Maggie said. Bucky didn't reply, rather, he just sat there, listening.

“I'm guessing he'll be here around dinner time. It'll be great. I can't wait for you to see him.” Maggie said, a small smile lighting her face. Bucky's mouth twitched; it was the closest he would get to a smile. 

He would finally get to see Steve, and maybe then, he'd remember.

 

At 5:30, Maggie was taking the pot roast out of the oven. Bucky hated to admit it, but he almost stayed entirely for the food alone. He paced; slightly nervous for the arrival of Steve. The last thing he clearly remembered was pulling his unconscious body onto the river bank of the Potomac, after nearly killing him. 

“They'll be here soon!” Maggie exclaimed, sliding in her sock feet across the kitchen. Maggie seemed too happy for someone who was harboring an ex-assassin. She dropped a vinyl record onto the record player, the familiar sounds of Billie Holiday blaring as Maggie made macaroni and cheese.

“Hey, Bucky, would you grab the sweet tea out of the fridge for me?” Maggie asked, stirring a pot of water. Bucky did as he was told, grabbing the large jug out of the refrigerator. 

As Maggie stirred, a jostle of the door knob surprised Bucky. Instantly, his mind feared the worst. As far as he knew, HYDRA was on the other side of the door.

“Get down.” Bucky ordered.

“What? Why?” Maggie asked. 

Bucky almost shoved her down. Did she have no idea how to take directions?!

“Get down! Behind the counter! Now!” Bucky barked, grabbing a butcher knife from the knife block. He stalked to the door, waiting as it opened, lunging forward and nearly stabbing Steve in the shoulder.

Steve seemed to sense that someone was waiting for him, and announced his presence loudly before entering. 

“Mags, we're here.” Steve said.

“Steve?” Bucky said, dropping the knife to the floor, “I didn't know it was you.” 

Steve stood there for what seemed like an eternity, moving a hand across his face in disbelief. He seemed utterly flabbergasted that Bucky was finally standing in front of him, back from the dead, after all that time. 

“I, uh, should've knocked I guess.” Steve mumbled, “Mags gave me a key.” 

Before Bucky could respond, Steve moved closer, putting a hand on Bucky's shoulder and shaking him slightly, a smile breaking out across Steve's features. Bucky remembered that smile. He knew he'd seen it before, at a different time.

“I've been looking everywhere for you, Bucky.” Steve said, “I can't believe you're here. I can't believe it's really you.”

“Maggie told me.” Bucky replied, “It's really me.”

“Hey, Maggie May! Long time no see!” Bucky heard. Another man entered the doorway, smiling, dropping his bag at the door.

“Sam-I-Am! It's been a while!” Maggie exclaimed. The man, identified as Sam, picked Maggie up, spinning her around. 

“It sure has. Is that pot roast I'm smelling? Did you make that just for me?” Sam asked, his head turning toward the kitchen.

“It is. And macaroni and cheese. AND, I made your favorite. It's a special occasion.” Maggie winked.

“You did not! Maggie McGee, you are a saint!” Sam exclaimed.

“Yep. Nothing more fitting than apple pie, right?” Maggie asked. Steve smiled, walking over to Maggie, picking her up and spinning her around, just like Sam. 

“Maggie, I can't thank you enough.” Steve whispered in her ear, smiling. 

Bucky chewed his lip, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. 

“Anything for you, Steve.” Maggie said, “And for you too, Sam.” 

“You're friends with Sam, too?” Bucky heard himself asking. His voice was softer than he remembered it being; almost too quiet. 

“Yeah, ol' Sam and I go way back.” Maggie laughed, “I was in a car wreck, and if it weren't for him, I would've lost my arm.”   
Maggie pulled up her sweater leave, revealing a long, jagged scar. Even Bucky cringed; it looked awful.

“Is May your middle name?” Bucky asked. Sam laughed.

“I guess you missed some stuff like Steve did. Maggie May is a song. Maggie's got a sister named Cecilia, I sing the songs all the time around them.” Sam said, chuckling. 

“Cecilia swears you need to stop singing around her, though, Sam. She hates that song.” Maggie teased.

“Cecilia, you're breakin' my heart, you're shakin' my confidence baby....” Sam replied, singing.

“Oh Cecilia, I'm down on my knees, I'm beggin' you please to come home!” Maggie added. Bucky had no idea what they were doing, but he was glad to see that seemed almost as clueless as he was.

“Your parents shouldn't have named you all with musical names.” Sam argued, pouring himself a glass of tea.

“Yeah, imagine how Layla feels.” Maggie laughed.

“Layla?” Bucky asked. 

“My youngest sister. She's fifteen.” Maggie said, “I think we were all named after songs.” 

“How many brothers and sisters do you have?” Steve asked, “I should probably know that.” 

“Well, there's Cecilia, then me, Joshua, Jolene, John, and Layla.” Maggie explained, “Mama wanted a lot of kids.” 

“Obviously.” Sam chuckled, “That's a lot of mouths to feed.” 

To Bucky, it didn't seem like a large brood. All the kids in his old neighborhood had three or four siblings growing up. It seemed times had really changed. 

“Well, dinner is about ready, boys. Sam, why don't you help me set the table while Steve and Bucky catch up, hmm?” Maggie asked. 

“Sure thing, Maggie May.” Sam said, winking. Maggie rolled her eyes, grabbing the plates and silverware and handing them to Sam. 

 

“I'm so glad Maggie found you, Bucky. I've been looking everywhere.” Steve said, his usual enthusiasm shining through.

“I was at the Smithsonian. She saw me.” Bucky mumbled. He suddenly felt so different from Steve. Everyone looked to Steve as a hero. Bucky, on the other hand, was a monster.

“Well, I'm glad she did. I never did thank you, ya know, for saving me back there...” Steve whispered. Bucky didn't have to ask; he knew what Steve was referring to.

“I shot you.” Bucky replied.

“That wasn't you.” Steve argued, “That was HYDRA.” 

“I still shot you.” Bucky grumbled. 

“But you're here now.” Steve said, “I've got my best friend back.” 

Bucky felt Steve's hand grip his shoulder. He saw the look in Steve's eyes; it was genuine sincerity. He seemed to think so highly of Bucky, and Bucky had no idea why. 

“Don't worry, Buck.” Steve whispered so only they could hear, “We'll get through this. I'm with you till the end of the line.” 

Bucky swallowed hard. He knew this entire road to recovery would be difficult, but with Steve, he was sure it would be a little bit easier.

 

“I forgot how much super-soldiers consume.” Maggie laughed, taking the empty pie dish and placing it in the sink. All three of the men at her table had finished off dinner and her pie, and Maggie felt a little proud.

“Maggie, maybe you should just quit school and open a restaurant.” Sam joked, wiping his face with a napkin.

“And waste all that work? Never!” Maggie replied theatrically, pouring food into Woola's dish and beckoning him to eat.

“I swear that mutt has gotten bigger since I was here last.” Steve said, eyeing the large dog as he stalked into the kitchen. Bucky hadn't said much during dinner; he just observed the conversation.

“You should've seen him last night.” Maggie said, “I thought he was gonna eat Bucky. He does not like new people in my house. At all.” 

Bucky had seen dogs like Woola before. They used them in Russia, to guard the prisons. He knew because he'd stalked around a prison in Siberia once; and the dogs spotted him. HYDRA kept them in their bases in Siberia. They kept them specifically for guard duty. He was honestly surprised that Woola was as calm as he was.

“If that dog was a person, I swear he'd be Nick Fury.” Sam said. Maggie laughed, bending over at the waist to catch her breath.

“Yeah,” Maggie said, still laughing, “All he needs is an eye patch.” 

“Oh please, don't mention Fury.” Steve groaned, “That man was insane.” 

“Everyone's a little crazy, Steve. Don't you think?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah. Why else would you let us in your place and feed us?” Sam replied, making Steve laugh. Bucky still remained silent, sitting at the end of the table. Maggie noticed his demeanor was a little calmer, though not much. He still seemed tense, and he still seemed angry. She wasn't sure if he'd ever stop looking like that. 

After dinner, Maggie left Bucky and Steve alone to catch up, taking a shower before bed. She'd still kept Bucky in the guest room, but fixed up the couch and an Army cot for Steve and Sam. She went to bed, falling asleep quickly, drifting into a comfortable, dreamless slumber.

She awoke three hours later, her throat quite dry. She got out of bed, putting on her glasses and stumbling toward the kitchen for a glass of water. She was as quiet as she could be, not wanting to wake Bucky, Steve, or Sam. To her surprise, she saw Bucky standing in the kitchen, leaning over the counter, muttering to himself in Russian. He had a thousand yard stare; Maggie had seen it in other men before. She'd seen it in her brother before. She wondered if he was actually awake, or if he was sleepwalking through the apartment.

“Bucky? What are you doing up?” Maggie asked. There was no reply. He continued to mutter in Russian, and Maggie took a step forward.

“Bucky? You okay?” Maggie asked, lightly touching his shoulder. Quickly, Bucky turned around, yelling in Russian, his eyes blank. She knew what he was saying; and that frightened her more than the gaze he had. He was sleepwalking and had no idea who she was.

“Это я! Это я! Баки, проснис!” Maggie exclaimed, hoping that pleading in Russian would help her.

Bucky's eyes looked wild, almost dead, as he held her tighter. “Я тебя не знаю!” He screamed.

Before she could move, Bucky picked her up, slamming her into the wall so hard that it left a dent. He had his hands on her throat, and she was kicking, unable to scream, trying to release herself. She felt the breath drain from her lungs, her throat burning from unreleased screams. Woola caught on, running forward and latching himself on to Bucky, snapping and barking violently. This alerted Steve and Sam, who grabbed a hold of Bucky to remove him from Maggie.

“Bucky! Bucky, it's Steve! Let her go!” Steve ordered. Bucky refused, continuing to speak Russian.

"Я буду заботиться о ней!" Bucky screamed, his voice almost robotic. Maggie kicked against the wall, moving one of her hands down her back and over to her side.

"Это не ты. Отпусти меня." Maggie said, reaching for the knife in her pocket, and flipping it open. She felt Bucky tighten his grip around her throat, nearly crushing her, and that's when she decided she needed to act. Quickly, she plunged the knife into Bucky's shoulder, just deep enough to get him to drop her. She landed with a thud, dropping the knife, as Bucky backed himself into the wall, clutching his shoulder, Steve and Sam ready to restrain him.

“Maggie! Are you okay?” Steve asked. Maggie doubled over, coughing, before straightening up and smiling weakly.

“I'm fine.” Maggie whispered, catching her breath.

Bucky looked around, blinking, obviously confused. There was searing pain in his shoulder, and on closer inspection, he noticed, there was blood. It was a stab wound. Someone had stabbed him. But who?

He looked at the three people in front of him. Steve looked terrified. Sam looked troubled as well. Maggie however, looked like she had just been in a bar fight. He noticed dark, deep purple marks forming on her neck as she walked closer.

Oh, God. What had he done?

“This was a mistake. I shouldn't have asked you to find him. He could have killed you.” Steve said, his voice filled with panic.

“Steve, I'm fine. I promise. I've had worse.” Maggie assured him. Steve didn't believe her, but he humored her, knowing she didn't want him or Sam to make the situation worse.

“What happened?” Bucky asked, looking to the three for answers.

“You were sleepwalking. You choked Maggie.” Steve explained. Bucky took a look at Maggie, and instantly felt awful. The bruises already forming on her neck looked nasty.

“I'm so sorry.” Bucky muttered. 

“Bucky, it's okay, really. I promise.” Maggie reassured him, smiling, “You're alright. I'll steer clear unless I know you're awake.” 

He felt awful. Why was Maggie being so kind to him? Didn't she see what he could do? He was dangerous. He was awful. He needed to be locked away. Then, he returned his attention to the searing pain in his shoulder. He was bleeding.

“I'm sorry about that.” Maggie apologized, “I, uh, I guess I didn't think. I didn't want to stab you.” 

“I've had worse.” Bucky replied, his voice dark.

“Sam, get me the first aid kit. The big one. Bucky's gonna need stitches.” Maggie ordered.

“You got it.” Sam said, walking down the hall. 

“Why don't I patch up your shoulder, then we can all calm down and go back to bed?” Maggie suggested. Bucky nodded, keeping a hand on his bleeding shoulder.

“That sounds like a good idea, Mags.” Steve said, sitting down at the table. To be honest, Steve was grateful for Maggie McGee. She'd helped him search for Bucky, no questions asked. Steve was always welcome at her place, as was Sam, and every other Avenger he brought there. Even Nick Fury had been in her apartment once upon a time. The thing was, Steve knew if anyone could find Bucky, it would be Mags. She could find anyone. She could charm anyone. Even after stabbing Bucky, Steve knew that she'd only done it out of necessity. Maggie wasn't malicious; she was anything but. Steve knew Bucky needed her. 

In truth, Steve needed her, too.

She'd been through a lot. Both Steve and Bucky could see that. Sam had been around longer, he'd been there when Joshua, her twin, was killed. He knew as soon as the accident happened, as soon as he saw it, that one—if not both—of them were not going to make it out alive. It was only when Sam pulled Maggie out of the wreckage that he realized he was right. Joshua was dead on impact. 

Maggie hated that Bucky was struggling. She hated that this kind of stuff was happening. She hated stabbing him. She could see it on his face, he was broken. He was utterly crushed; HYDRA had taken nearly everything from him. That's why she was so grateful for Steve. She knew Steve wouldn't give up on him, she wouldn't either. That's why, even though she now had bruises around her neck, she wasn't angry.

“Maggie, I'm so, so sorry.” Bucky whispered. Steve and Sam watched him, a sadness in their features. Sam handed Maggie the first aid kit, and began to clean and stitch Bucky's shoulder. Luckily, the wound wasn't deep, so she he only needed a few stitches.

“Hey, it's okay, really. Trust me, Sam knows I've had worse.” Maggie said, smiling, “I'm sorry I stabbed you.”

“You had your reasons.” Bucky said, “I don't blame you.”

“Bucky, don't worry. This kind of stuff happens, but it gets better. When I woke up, I knocked over a wall” Steve assured him. Bucky remained silent, keeping his head down. Maggie finished stitching Bucky's shoulder, placing gauze over the wound to catch any bleeding. She stood up, yawning, moving her head around in circles. Her neck looked horrible, and Bucky felt terrible about it.

“Why don't we head back to bed? It's been a long day.” Maggie suggested. The three men agreed, Steve and Sam going back to their respective living room beds. Bucky walked down the hall, into the guest room, and almost shut the door when he heard a voice.

“Bucky?” Maggie called. Bucky peeked out, looking at Maggie's small frame standing in the doorway.

“I wanted to say goodnight. So, goodnight.” Maggie said, moving toward Bucky, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. 

“Night.” Bucky said, in utter disbelief that Maggie, of all people, was hugging him. He didn't hug her back, but he didn't tense nearly as much as he had when she touched him before.

“I'll see you in the morning.” Maggie said, leaving the room, bouncing back down the hall to her room. 

Bucky laid down, staring at the ceiling, his eyes wide open. He had flashes of his life before, of a skinny—nearly skeletal—Steve, of Brooklyn, of the 107th. However, they seemed so vague that he wondered if they were actually real, or if his mind had created them. He remembered Sam vaguely, with flashes of the fight in which he almost killed Steve. He remembered those things.

One thing he hoped he would not forget, however, was Maggie. For the first time, someone had offered him kindness. Instead of beating him into submission, she showed him compassion. Instead of looking at him like an asset, a tool to be used, she looked at him like a person. A real person. With emotions. Not someone who used to kill only because he was following orders.

Then, Bucky thought of Steve. That man, after everything, still believed he had some of the old Bucky. The problem was, Bucky wasn't sure if the 'old Bucky' was even in him still. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be anything other than a tool used by HYDRA, a means to an end. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily, thinking on the events of the past several months. In truth, before Maggie found him, he was floating from place to place; homeless shelter to homeless shelter, hoping to blend in. Now, he was here with people that were trying to help. In honesty, it terrified him. He didn't trust himself not to kill these people. He didn't trust himself. He didn't want to hurt them. Hell, he'd already hurt Maggie. Granted, she'd retaliated with a nice stab to the shoulder (which, if he were being truthful surprised him more than him attacking her in his sleep), but Bucky still feared for her safety. And for Steve's and Sam's. He didn't want to harm them. He just wanted to be himself.

Maybe, Bucky thought, he should stick around. 

Maybe, Steve and Maggie would help him remember.

Maybe, it would all get better from here.


	2. If You Shoot, I Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky feels guilty after hurting Maggie the night before. His anxiety and guilt get the best of him, and he decides to take drastic actions. Maggie goes on the hunt for him again, and reveals a side of her that he wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response in the first chapter! This story was originally posted at fanfiction.net (and still will be there), up to chapter five. I hope you'll read and review, and recommend it to all of your friends! Thank you for the support, everyone!  
> -Manda
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Mentions of suicide, depressing thoughts, family death.

Bucky had only been back to sleep for an hour when he awoke, getting out of bed quickly and changing his clothes. He couldn't be around people; not after last night. The pain in his shoulder reminded him of that. He wasn't angry that Maggie had stabbed him, not in the least. He didn't blame her at all; his mechanical arm nearly crushed her trachea. She nearly died. He would never forget the look of fear in her eyes; or the look of panic in Steve and Sam's. He remembered Steve, and he wanted to stay, but he knew he couldn't. He had to get out of that apartment, away from Maggie, Steve, and Sam. He didn't know where he would go, or what he would do. He had no money, no job, and barely any knowledge of who he was. 

That's why he had to leave. 

He couldn't hurt Maggie. Or Steve. Or Sam. Especially not Steve.

He had seen the look that Steve had given him when Steve first walked into Maggie's apartment. Bucky was sure that he would cry, the man looked so happy. But Bucky couldn't stay. Not now, anyway.

He was dangerous. He was a killer. He was nothing more than what HYDRA had made him. He was someone that killed people who became a problem. And now, Bucky was a problem. 

Everyone was asleep as he walked down the hall, wearing his grungy blue jeans, old long-sleeved shirt, and jacket. He put his ball cap on, walking to Maggie's room to open the door, seeing her sleeping peacefully with Woola at the foot of her bed. She turned slightly and Bucky winced; the bruises on her neck were now black. An ugly, purple-black. Bucky shut her door quietly, walking down the hall past the living room, Steve and Sam both asleep on the cot and couch. He didn't want to leave Steve, but he'd almost killed the man once; he didn't want to do it again. He'd almost tried to kill Sam, too, and though he barely knew the man, he didn't want to harm him, either. 

“Sorry, Steve.” Bucky muttered, walking out the door. He had no idea where he would go. He just knew that he was a problem. He was a problem he needed to eliminate. Before he completely closed the front door, he walked back inside, remembering something in one of Maggie's kitchen drawers. He figured Maggie would notice when he took it, but right now, he needed it more than she did. 

He hoped she'd understand. 

He again walked out the front door, closing it behind him as quietly as he could. He now had to find a quiet place to lay low, where Steve couldn't find him. He hoped that he would be forgiven, that his mind would quit racing with new memories. He just needed it to stop.

 

Maggie awoke at 5:45, Woola staring at her, silently requesting she feed him. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, standing up. Bucky's door was still closed, and she frowned. She felt horrible about stabbing him, but she knew that Bucky wasn't in his right mind. It would take a while for him to recover, but she knew he would still have setbacks. Maggie walked into the kitchen, grabbing Woola's bowl from the stand and placing it on the counter. The dog wagged his tail appreciatively, nudging his nose against Maggie's leg. He was large; coming up to Maggie's hip. It wasn't hard to do, Maggie only being 5'3”, but she still marveled at how large he'd gotten. He'd been a present from Natasha after Joshua died. Natasha had used the guise that “he was so little and lonely and I just couldn't leave him in St. Petersburg,” but Maggie knew better. The dog was for her emotional well-being. Woola had been a great comfort to her, and she appreciated her best friend recognizing her loneliness, but sometimes Woola wasn't enough to drown out the quiet. Maggie shook her head, chiding herself for thinking too much. She remembered she needed to grab Woola's food scoop, so she walked over to her counter, opening the first drawer. She found the scoop, and walked over to Woola's food bag before stopping. Something was wrong. 

She walked back to the drawer, opening it quickly. Her eyes grew wide, and she gulped. She opened the drawer next to it, and then the rest of the drawers and cabinets, tearing them all apart. She poured a scoop of food into Woola's bowl and then ran over to Steve, shaking him awake. He woke up frantically, looking dazed.

“Steve, I need to ask a question.” Maggie said frantically.

“What's up?” Steve asked, half-asleep.

“You haven't touched my drawers, have you?” She asked.

“No, I haven't.” Steve replied, lying back on the couch. Maggie then turned back to Sam, tapping his foot to make him wake up.

“Mornin' Maggie May.” Sam muttered.

“You haven't been digging around my drawers, have you?” Maggie asked.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. “No, I haven't.” He said slowly.

“My gun is missing.” Maggie said darkly. Sam shot straight up, walking to the kitchen and tearing apart the cabinets and drawers. 

“Steve! Come here!” Sam yelled. Steve walked forward, a puzzled look on his face.

“Maggie's gun is gone. Extra clip is missing, too.” Sam said. Steve gulped. Maggie walked down the hall, knocking on Bucky's bedroom door. She didn't hear a response.

“Bucky? You awake?” Maggie asked. No response.

“Bucky? You there?” Maggie asked again. Nothing. Maggie turned the knob, the door was unlocked. When she walked in the room, she immediately went from concerned to afraid. Bucky was gone. The bed was made, and the spare clothes were folded at the end. Maggie ran down the hall into the kitchen, her eyes wide.

“Bucky's gone.” She said. Steve and Sam stood straight, looking at each other.

“And your gun is gone.” Steve said. 

“We have to find him, now.” Sam said.

“You don't think he'd.....” Maggie began.

“Yeah, I do. After last night, he probably thinks he's the problem. And he's got to take care of the problem.” Sam said, “I've seen it before. Too many times.” 

“Then we need to find him, before he hurts himself.” Maggie said, grabbing her keys and cell phone.

“He won't just hurt himself, Mags.” Sam said grimly.

“Yeah, I know. I'm gonna call Nat. We're gonna need reinforcements.” Maggie said, walking out the door, “We're gonna split up. Nat and I will take half the city, you guys take the other half. I'm calling in back up. We'll circle up and meet at the Washington Monument in three hours.”

“Alright,” Steve said, “I'm gonna call Stark. See if JARVIS can pick up any leads.” 

“Good.” Maggie said, “Call me if anything changes.” 

“We will, Mags.” Sam said, patting her shoulder, “We'll find him.”

“This is all my fault.” Maggie muttered, walking out of her apartment.

“This isn't on you.” Steve said, “Don't think that.” 

“I won't if we find him.” Maggie said. She walked toward her car, the black Ford Mustang GT parked on the curb. She pulled out her phone and pressed the call button, hoping that Natasha would pick up.

“What's up, McGee?” Natasha asked.

“I need your help. Meet me at the address I text to you in ten minutes.” Maggie said simply.

“Understood. I assume you'll fill me in when we meet?” Natasha replied.

“Of course. See you then.” Maggie said, hanging up. 

One thing she liked about Natasha was that she never questioned Maggie. The two had spent a lot of time together, and Natasha had often said that the only person better at finding people than her was Maggie. Though Maggie shrugged it off, she knew it was true. The one thing she was extremely good at was finding people. That's why she trusted herself to find Bucky before he shot himself in the head.

Sure enough, Natasha was waiting outside her and Maggie's favorite coffee shop, a baseball cap on her head and sunglasses covering her eyes. Maggie pulled up to the curb, swinging the door open for Natasha to climb inside. No sooner than Natasha closed the door did she begin her queries.

“I take it you'll let me know why you've cryptically asked me to be here.” Natasha said, sitting back.

“Found your old Soviet pal, Nat. Hanging out in the Smithsonian in broad daylight.” Maggie explained. Natasha's face went blank. Maggie knew that look. 

“And?” Natasha asked.

“And what? He actually came back to my apartment. I called Steve, he came over.” Maggie shrugged.

“But?” Maggie looked over at Natasha.

“But what?” Maggie asked, “I convinced him to come back with me.” 

“If he was sitting at your apartment right now, you would not be calling me.” Natasha observed.

“Oh, yeah. Well, he had an incident.” Maggie said, pulling her scarf back to reveal the bruises. Natasha's eyes widened.

“What in the hell...” 

“He was in a daze. Sleepwalking. I—stupidly, I might add—tried to touch him. He was muttering about finishing his mission, about knowing the man on the bridge. It was all in Russian. He didn't speak a word of English until I stabbed him in the shoulder to get him to let go. By the way, mechanical arms leave a mark.” Maggie explained.

“So he almost killed you?” Natasha asked, raising eyebrows.

“No. I'd say it was about as close as that time in Papua New Guinea.” Maggie replied.

“You almost died in Papua New Guinea .” Natasha reminded her.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “No I did not. I got what I came for. We found more tribes.” 

“They tried to eat you.” Natasha grumbled.

“I talked my way out of it.” Maggie quipped.

“Then the Raskols tried to skewer you.” 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Fine. It was like Peru.” 

Natasha huffed. “Not much better.” 

“Whatever, Nat. Bucky took my 9mm out of the door, and the clip. That leads me to believe he's attempting to off himself.” Maggie explained.

“He has your gun?” Natasha asked.

“Yep. Stole it before he left, I'm guessing.” Maggie replied, scanning several alleys as the drove past. 

“That makes my job a lot easier.” Natasha said, a hint of satisfaction in her tone.

“What do you mean?” Maggie asked.

“SHIELD put tracking devices in standard issue weapons. In case they were stolen or they lost contact with the agents.” Natasha explained.

“What?! I worked for SHIELD for five years and this is what I get? Fury never told me.” Maggie yelled.

“Well, you would've known if you read the stuff I leaked.” Natasha said.

“You knew, though, didn't you?” Maggie asked.

“I only found out before everything with Pierce went down.” Natasha said.

“Geez. Pinpoint his coordinates, then we'll call Steve, Sam, and Barton.” Maggie replied.

“Barton's here?” Maggie nodded.

“Steve called in reinforcements.” 

“Well, isn't this just a party.” Natasha said.

“When we find Bucky, it may behoove you to stay on the sidelines. He may freak out.” Maggie told the redhead. 

“If he tries anything...” Natasha began.

“I know, you'll put him down quicker than I can blink.” Maggie finished. Natasha nodded, seemingly satisfied.

“His coordinates say he's on the Key Bridge, heading toward Arlington County, Virginia.” Natasha said, “He's still moving, slightly.”

“We're not far away. This is good. I'm gonna pull over and you'll drive. Got it?” Natasha nodded.

“Good. Don't show up guns blazing unless he looks like he's going to filet me like a chicken.” Maggie ordered.

“I don't like this plan.” Natasha said.

“Tough. Notify Rogers and Wilson. We're approaching within the next two minutes.” Maggie said.

“Remind me again why you never became a field agent?” Natasha asked.

“Better pay in HAAALO.” Maggie said, winking. They closed in on the bridge, and Natasha dropped her off at the beginning, just as Maggie had ordered. Maggie could see Bucky in the distance, and jogged over to get close, trying to be as quiet as possible. He was leaning on the railing, staring down into the water. Both of his hands were in his pockets, she could see, until He reached behind him, pulling out the aforementioned 9mm. He cocked it, putting a round in the chamber, and brought it up to his face. Just as he did, Maggie screamed.

“BUCKY!” He turned, looking at her. His eyes were cold and dark, his face twisted in anguish.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“You left. And you stole my gun.” Maggie said.

“I didn't think you'd notice that quickly.” Bucky replied, looking down at the river below.

“I did. Mind telling me what you're doing here?” Maggie asked.

“What the hell does it look like?” He snapped, grabbing the rail angrily.

“It looks like you're about to shoot yourself in the head.” Maggie said plainly.

“Yep.” Bucky said, his lips popping at the end of the word.

“Wanna tell me why you've decided to go out in such a grandiose fashion?” Maggie asked, sarcasm dripping in her words.

“Look at your neck, Maggie. I can't be around people.” Bucky replied, his voice broken.

“What about my neck?” Maggie asked, pulling up her sweater sleeve to reveal the jagged scar up her arm, “I've had a lot worse. I'm actually not that different from you, Buck. This arm is metal.” 

Bucky looked up, though he was silent. Maggie sighed, “I don't remember the wreck, I just remember sticking out my arm in front of my brother. Apparently my arm shattered, so they replaced it with titanium. Believe me, a few bruises are nothing.” 

“I could've killed you. I didn't know what I was doing.” Bucky said.

“Which is why I wasn't angry. I should've known better. I tried to wake you up, you were muttering in Russian about finishing your mission.” Maggie said.

“You knew what I was saying?” Bucky asked. Maggie nodded.

“I'm kind of a linguist.” Maggie shrugged.

“I'm a problem.” Bucky said, his voice breaking, “I need to stop it before it gets worse.” 

“You're not a problem, Bucky. You brain was being wiped for what, seventy years? You're allowed a meltdown or two.” Maggie said reassuringly.

“I don't want to kill people anymore!” Bucky screamed, “I don't want to hurt anyone!” 

“You won't. HYDRA doesn't control you more.” Maggie said, reaching out to touch Bucky's shoulder. He shrugged away, his eyes darting to the gun in his hand.

“Bucky, I know you're struggling. But I'm here for you. Steve is. Sam is. We wouldn't have tried to find your for months if we didn't care.” Maggie quipped.

Bucky scoffed, leaning on the railing. “My head hurts.” He whispered.

“That's normal.” Maggie said.  
Bucky blinked hard, swallowing. He stood up, looking at Maggie, his eyes filled with tears.

“I can't.” Bucky cried, sticking the pistol in his mouth. Maggie's heart raced, her eyes darting from Bucky to the river. She knew she had to do something. She climbed over the railing, and stood on the very edge of the bridge, staring at Bucky. She surmised that, since he didn't want to kill anyone, perhaps he would put the gun down if he knew she'd jump.

“You shoot yourself, I jump, Barnes.” Maggie said.

Bucky stared as Maggie let go of the railing with one hand, “You don't want to kill anyone? Put the gun down.”

“You wouldn't.” Bucky said.

“Why not?”

“You've got a lot to live for.” Bucky said half-heartedly.

“Yeah. I worked for an agency that wound up being infiltrated—by HYDRA—so now my job is gone. My twin brother died in a car accident that I could have prevented. My parents haven't talked to me in almost two years. I am alone. Tell me why I shouldn't just go along with you, kind of like a twisted Romeo and Juliet?” Maggie asked.

Bucky stood there, watching her. Maggie was only holding on with one hand. She kept looking at the Potomac below, the same river that Bucky pulled Steve from. She looked determined. Why did she want him to live so badly, Bucky thought.

“You're just doing this for Steve.” Bucky hissed, “You wouldn't if you didn't have to.”

“If I were just doing it for Steve, I would have given up looking for you three months ago, when I didn't think I'd find you.” Bucky looked at her. He'd lowered the gun, but his face was still twisted.

“See, Bucky, I'd worked for SHIELD since I was twenty. So five years. I was good at finding people. I was good at finding things. I was good at learning languages. I was so good at what I did that Nick Fury, who used to be the director, recruited me into the Historic, Archival, Archaeological, Anthropoligical and Linguistics Operations division, what we all knew as the HAAALO division of SHIELD. I was never a field agent, but I knew how to handle a gun. I knew how to find ghosts. You happen to be the most sought-after ghost I'd ever come across. HYDRA is still looking for you. I was the one that saw you drag Steve out of the river, Bucky.”

“Your arm was broken, I remember. Steve had me read your Russian file. He needed my help, yeah, but you're not the bad guy. HYDRA? They're bad. Zola, he was bad. Pierce, he was awful. But you? You're not. If you were, you would've left Steve to drown. You would've killed Sam. And Natasha. You could've killed me, too, Bucky. But you didn't. You're not bad.” 

“You don't know what I've done.” Bucky muttered.

“Yes, I do.” Maggie replied, “I read all of your files. All of the microfilm. All of the footage. I've seen it all. And I still don't think you're a bad guy.” 

“How?” Bucky asked, his voice cracking.

“Because I saw the look on your face in the old footage of you and Steve. You died following him. You died trying to save him. You pulled him out of the river, and you watched to make sure he was breathing. Bucky, you're good. You're not HYDRA's anymore.” 

Bucky sighed, choking back a sob as he stared at Maggie, who was still gripping the handrail with only one arm.

“I don't know who I am.” Bucky said.

“That's okay,” Maggie replied, “You can figure that out.” 

“You seem so sure.” Bucky quipped.

“Because you can. You are James Buchanan Barnes. You don't work for HYDRA. You're not the Winter Soldier. The Asset. You're none of that. You're just....My friend.” Maggie shrugged. Bucky blinked in surprise. He hadn't heard someone call him a friend since Steve on the helicarrier. 

“Please put the gun down, Bucky. I promise, I'll help you. I know you don't trust me, but I won't let you do this alone.” Maggie promised. Bucky hesitated, the gun shaking in his hand. His finger was around the trigger, and Maggie was afraid he'd still go for it. 

However, to her relief, he cocked the gun, taking the round out of the chamber. He took the clip out, too, and put them on the ground.

“Now, since that metal arm of yours is pretty strong, why don't you help me back over the railing?” Maggie asked. Bucky walked forward and grabbed Maggie's waist, lifting her over the railing. She dusted herself off and gave Bucky a small smile. She placed a hand on his back, and he didn't pull away. 

“Let's go home, Bucky. Get you something to eat.” Maggie said.

“Alright.” Bucky muttered. Maggie pulled her phone from her pocket, texting Natasha. Within minutes, Natasha pulled up to the side, rolling down the passenger window.

“Steve and Sam are waiting on us.” Natasha said.

“Let them know we're heading to my place.” Maggie ordered. Natasha nodded, climbing in the back seat. Bucky sat in the passenger seat, Maggie sitting behind the wheel, shifting the gear. Bucky and Natasha were quiet at first, and the tension was thick. 

“всем привет” Natasha greeted in her usual flirty tone. Bucky turned around, his eyes growing wide.

“Кто вы?” Bucky asked.

“Меня зовут Наташа. Я друга Стива.” Natasha replied.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Он говорит на английском языке, Наташа.”

“But it's more fun to speak Russian.” Natasha halfway whined. 

“Hush. We're almost back. Be on your best behavior.” Maggie warned.

“Fine.” Natasha said, leaning back. Bucky stared at them both, his eyes wide. 

“Вы хороший?” Maggie asked Bucky. He nodded.

“Yeah, I'm good.” He said in English. When the three arrived at Maggie's apartment, Steve and Sam were waiting outside on the stoop. Maggie got out of the car first, Natasha following her. Bucky was the last to get out, walking timidly over to the front stoop, his head bowed in guilt. 

No matter how guilty or ashamed he looked, Steve didn't care. He rushed over to Bucky, enveloping him in a hug. Bucky tensed, unsure of how to respond. He wasn't used to this kind of contact. The last thing he remembered—vaguely—was Pierce hitting him across the face. Even Maggie's slight touch didn't feel right. He felt like he should have expected this from Steve. He felt like they had been in a position like this before, many years ago. However, Bucky had known only pain and torture for nearly seventy years, and because of that, contact almost frightened him. He didn't realize how much it bothered him until he was around people again. Being homeless, he would occasionally stay in homeless camps, but for the most part, fearing how he would behave, he kept to himself. 

“Bucky, you scared me to death, punk.” Steve tried to keep his tone light, but Bucky could tell he'd scared Steve. Hearing the relief in Steve's voice stung a bit.

“I'm sorry.” Bucky muttered.

“Don't be, man. This is all new to you. Recovery takes time.” Sam added, stepping forward to pat Bucky on the shoulder.

“I—I wasn't thinking.” Bucky's voice was merely a whisper.

“We knew Maggie would find you. You're not alone.” 

Bucky gave Sam a weak smile. “Thanks.” 

“Come on, y'all. Now that Natasha's here, I have an excuse to make a big lunch.” Maggie said, smiling. Bucky noticed she kept the scarf wrapped around her neck, though it wasn't that cold outside. He was embarrassed that he'd hurt her, but she didn't mention anything. Still, he knew she was probably afraid to show her neck.

“What's on the menu?” Natasha asked. 

“Well, I've got leftover beef stew, which I'm sure the boys will polish off. But, I figured grilled cheese and tomato soup would work well for everyone.” 

“Maggie McGee, this is why we're friends.” Natasha teased. Bucky found comfort in watching the girls interact. It made a blurry image come to his mind, one of him and a smaller, sicklier Steve, eating tomato soup at his kitchen table in Brooklyn.

“Steve?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, bud?” 

“You were smaller, weren't you? And sick a lot?” 

Steve laughed, “You would remember that. I had asthma. I was always sick. You spent most winters bringing me your mom's soup and reading comics with me.”

“Did we ever eat tomato soup?” Steve turned, a smile lighting up his whole face.

“Your mom was famous for it. Everyone in Brooklyn knew Evelyn Barnes made the best tomato soup in the city.” 

Bucky smiled. Finally, a real memory. 

The five entered the apartment, Woola greeting them with a suspicious gaze. Bucky observed that he seemed to like Natasha, and he seemed to tolerate Steve and Sam. He was sure, however, that the dog wouldn't hesitate to eat him. 

“Sam-I-Am, why don't you play me some cooking music? I need to get in my zone.” Maggie said. Sam laughed, taking her phone from her hands and plugging it into the docking station on the counter. 

“Whatcha in the mood for, Maggie May?” Sam asked.

“The one Steve hates.” Natasha replied, sitting on the table.

“Which one? There's a few.” Sam laughed.

“Oh, I think you know which one we're talking about.” Maggie said. Sam grinned, playing with the phone. Bucky was confused; he'd seen phones, and he wasn't completely in the dark when it came to technology. Music, however, was still a foreign entity for him. 

Soon, Juvenile's “Slow Motion” came blaring through the speakers. Maggie, Natasha, and Sam all began to dance. Steve, however, looked utterly disgusted, his face twisting and contorting.

“What the hell is that awful stuff?” Bucky asked.

“It's called rap. And I'm not a fan.” Steve replied, “The Three Musketeers over there love to play stuff that makes my skin crawl.” 

“We didn't have music like that in the forties, did we?” 

“No, thank God.” 

“Can I ask a question?” Bucky whispered. 

“Shoot.” Steve replied.

“What is this song talking about? There's some stuff I understand, but some stuff...”

“Is completely confusing? Yeah.” Steve replied, “To put it frankly, it's a song about sex.”

“Way to ruin the fun, Steve.” Maggie said, setting the kitchen table. 

“What? He wanted an explanation.” 

“I was hoping he'd figure it out like you did.” Sam said, changing the song. 

“I don't like this music.” Bucky muttered, sitting back.

“Trust me, you'd like it in the club.” Sam replied. 

“People dance to this?” Bucky asked.

Steve frowned. “It's not so much dancing as it is....”

“Foreplay, basically.” Natasha added. Bucky's eyes grew wide. He had no idea what that word meant, either. Being under HYDRA's control, he had no need for intimate relationships. He didn't need to know what it meant. 

Soon, another song started to play, and Bucky had to admit that it wasn't terrible. It seemed upbeat, and he found himself listening intently. 

“This one isn't so bad.” He said out loud. 

“It's about sex too.” Steve replied. Bucky blinked. Then he heard the chorus. “Your body is a wonderland” was about as clear as it could get. Still, it was better than that garbage that was playing before.

“Alright y'all, come on. It's time to eat.” Maggie called. Everyone gathered around the table, and grabbed their bowls. 

“Tomato soup is on the stove. The grilled cheese are on the table. Sweet tea is on the counter, and there's some milk in the fridge.” Maggie explained. The group got their food, sitting down together. Bucky was convinced that Maggie McGee was the greatest cook he'd ever met. Or, at least, the best one that he could remember. He had spent so long eating cold, slimy food that HYDRA fed to him, just enough to keep him healthy and functioning. Maggie, however, fed him because she cared. 

“Steve, you said Barton was with you. Where'd he go?” Maggie asked.

“He ducked out. Said he had something to do.” Steve replied. Maggie shrugged.

After lunch, Maggie, Steve, and Natasha cleaned up. Bucky felt slightly guilty, but Sam had brought him some new clothes, and Bucky decided to get a shower. Sam showed him how to work the knobs, allowing for the hot water to escape. Bucky also couldn't remember the last time he'd had a hot shower. As far as he was concerned, he hadn't had one in seventy years. Sam, who Bucky learned worked at the VA as a counselor, had brought Bucky things he knew he'd need: new clothes, two pairs of shoes, an electric razor, socks, underwear, and a coat. Bucky was surprised to say the least, he couldn't remember having anything that belonged wholly to him. Maggie had given him soap, fresh towels, shampoo, and a new toothbrush. He couldn't believe that people were being so kind to him, that they actually cared. After his shower, he changed, the new clothes feeling better than he ever imagined they could be. He reached for the comb Maggie had put on the counter, and struggled to comb through his thick hair. He remembered, vaguely, that he liked it short, back when he was younger. Before HYDRA.

He decided it might behoove him to cut the hair off. First, he decided, it might help to shave. There was comfort, he found, in using the electric razor to shave away the stubble that grew on his face. He rubbed his normal hand over his face, satisfied with the job he'd done. He walked out of the bathroom, down the hall, to hear Maggie and Steve speaking. 

“Hey, Buck. You clean up well.” Maggie said. 

“Um, I was wondering, if one of you could give me a haircut.” Bucky whispered. Maggie stood up, pulling out a chair and motioning for Bucky to sit. She got the clippers from the bathroom and a pair of scissors, and began to cut his hair short—the way he kept it when he was with the 107th. Maggie had always given Joshua and John haircuts, her mother told her it would save money. 

 

“Where did Natasha go?” Bucky asked. 

“She comes and goes. She went home, though. Said to tell you goodbye.” Maggie replied.

“Sam had to go check on his place. He'll be back in the morning.” Steve added. 

“What about you? Do you have a place?” Bucky asked.

“I'm actually rooming with Mags right now. Since SHIELD was leaked, my landlord didn't like that Captain America was living there. Maggie and her sister were kind enough to offer me a place.” 

“Her sister?” 

“My sister—Cecilia. She technically lives here. She's a doctor, a psychiatrist. She spends most of her time with her boyfriend, Rhodey, though.” Maggie explained.

“How is Rhodes?” Steve asked.

“About to propose. That's going to be awkward.” Maggie said, trimming up the sides of Bucky's hair to make sure they were even.

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Parents still not talking to you, huh?” 

“Haven't for almost two years, Steve. They aren't gonna start now.” 

Steve was about to mention how stupid he thought her family was being, when a knock startled them. It was dark; Maggie wasn't expecting anyone.  
Bucky stood up, getting in front of Maggie. Steve walked forward, getting ready to open the door. Bucky instinctively moved Maggie behind him, who was preparing to grab her gun if necessary. 

“McGee, I know you've got Barnes and Rogers in there. Open this damn door.” 

So much for Nick Fury taking that European vacation after faking his death.

Bucky turned to look at Maggie, and she nodded her head. Steve opened the door, letting Nick Fury (and Maria Hill who was following behind him) inside. 

“Good evening, director Fury.” Steve said, “Agent Hill.” 

“Been living here six months and you don't even let me know? I thought we were friends.” Fury said sarcastically. Maggie rolled her eyes, motioning for him and Agent Hill to sit down.

“Agent McGee, I have to admit, you were pretty clever, not informing me that you were looking for Barnes.” 

“Technically, director, you were supposed to be faking your death.” 

“I was running the agency. We're broken, but still running. Care to introduce me to your friend, Rogers?” Fury asked. 

“Oh. Right. Uh, Director Fury, this is James Barnes. Bucky, this is Nick Fury, director of SHIELD.” Steve said. 

“I'd say 'nice to meet you', but the first time I met you, you shot my car and tried to kill me.” Fury said. Bucky bowed his head. He didn't like remembering.

“With all due respect, director, he defected from HYDRA. If you're here on business, get to the point. He's not the Winter Soldier anymore. You may be my boss, but this is my house. And you will remember your manners.” Maggie said sharply, causing Steve, Bucky, Maria, and even Fury to look at her in surprise.

“Normally, I'd rip you a new one for that, McGee, but since I'm technically dead right now, I'll let it slide and cut to the chase. We've been monitoring your search for Barnes. We felt it was important.” Fury said.

Bucky looked to Maggie, who was tensing her jaw.

“Why?” Steve asked.

“There's still HYDRA bases all over the world, Cap. We felt we could use him. He knows HYDRA better than anyone. He can help us take them down once and for all.” 

“Absolutely not!” Maggie exclaimed, “He just got here.” 

“We don't need to waste any time.” Fury replied.

“I think it's a good idea.” Bucky spoke up. Steve and Maggie turned to face him, both looking curious.

“I mean, I need a little time, just, to calm down I guess. But, just from my perspective, I want to see HYDRA destroyed. They used me. They used me for seventy years. I don't want them to use anyone else. Or hurt anyone else.” Bucky said. 

“Buck, it's up to you. No one's making you decide.” Steve said.

“I—I know it's early. I just, think I should.” Bucky sat down, rubbing his face with his non-metal hand.

“That's all I really needed to know.” Fury said, standing up, “We'll be monitoring your progress, Sergeant Barnes. If we see see any signs of fraternization on your part, well, let's just say for your sake that we'd better not.” 

“Understood, sir.” Bucky said. He was being professional, following orders. Maggie cringed, she didn't think he needed this right now.

“I'm glad you do. Now, McGee, your next assignment is coming up. Are you ready for that?” Fury asked.

Maggie shrugged. “I have to be.”

“Not what I like to hear, but I'll take it. You folks get some rest. I'm sure nearly throwing yourself off of Key Bridge takes a lot out of you, McGee. You folks have a good night.” Fury said, walking out. He didn't even bother with a proper goodbye. Maggie had worked for him for five years, and he always did things like that. Maggie closed the door being Fury and Hill, turning around to face Bucky and Steve.

“Before you ask, he's always like that. But I apologize.” 

“You don't have to. I want to help.” Bucky said.

“We know, Bucky. And you will. But right now, the most important thing is helping you.” Steve said, patting Bucky on the shoulder. 

“Right now, though, I'm turning in. Cecilia won't mind if I crash in her room, will she?” 

“Not at all. She won't be back for another week.” Maggie replied. Bucky decided that it would be a perfect time for him to turn in as well, and walked down the hall to the guest room. Maggie walked behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder before he closed the door.

“Yeah?” 

“I just wanted to say goodnight, Bucky.” Maggie said, hugging him. “It's gonna be okay.” 

Bucky swallowed hard. Maggie was an enigma, he thought. A tidal wave of complexities wrapped up in a tiny, blonde person. She was brave, and she cared. He hadn't met anyone like Maggie in years. In fact, she reminded him a great deal of Steve Rogers; refusing to back down from a challenge. 

“Thanks, Maggie.” Bucky whispered. Maggie leaned up, kissing his cheek lightly.  
“You get some sleep, okay? We'll figure out a game plan tomorrow.” 

“Okay. Goodnight.” Bucky said. 

“Goodnight.” Even though her neck was bruised, and she looked exhausted, Maggie's smile lit up the room. Her words reverberated in his head. It's gonna be okay. Maybe if he kept saying it, he'd believe it. 

It's gonna be okay. 

It's gonna be okay.

He didn't believe it yet, but he hoped that he would. It wasn't perfect, but he was glad that he had listened to Maggie and Steve. He trusted them. They cared. And for the first time in seventy years, he felt hopeful.

He felt human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> "Hi, there." 
> 
> "Who are you?" 
> 
> "My name is Natasha. I'm a friend of Steve's."
> 
> "He speaks Russian, Natasha." 
> 
> "You okay?"


	3. Moving In, Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky moves in with Maggie officially, while her sister, Cecilia, marries and moves out. The truth is revealed about Maggie's demons, and Bucky realizes he isn't the only one suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Death, suicide, panic attacks, PTSD

“I wish you'd let me help you. You shouldn't be driving.” Maggie whispered, sitting at the bar stool with her brother, Joshua.

“I appreciate the offer, Mags. I'm fine, though.” Joshua assured her, taking a sip of the whiskey in his glass. He ran a hand through his now dark, curly hair. When he was in the Air Force, he never allowed his hair to get long. Now he was out, and he was lost. His formerly clean-cut appearance looked horribly disheveled, a thousand yard stare gracing his now dark eyes. It pained Maggie to watch him; she remembered him when he was young and bright, playing baseball with the boys from school and swimming in the creek by their house. 

“You're not fine, Josh. You don't sleep anymore. You spend more time here than you do at home. I can't help if you won't talk to me.” Maggie pleaded, her voice breaking.

“Mags, just drop it.” Joshua said sharply, ordering a beer.

“Joshua, you're drunk.” Maggie observed.

“How kind of you to notice.” Josh spat, almost angrily.

“Please come back home. Just get some sleep.” Maggie begged, trying to touch his arm. He shrugged away, snorting in anger as he grit his teeth. 

Joshua stood up, “You don't get it!” 

“What don't I get, Josh? You haven't been the same since you came back! I get that much!” Maggie yelled.

“Why don't you mind your own damn business?!” Joshua screamed, his voice loud.

“Please, Joshua. I just want my brother back. I hate seeing you like this. Let me help.” Maggie cried, her voice breaking.

“I text Wilson. I'm going to his place. I can't stay here.” Joshua muttered, grabbing his keys. 

“Please, Joshua, just come home.” Maggie begged.

“You can either come with me or stay your ass here at this bar.” Joshua replied. Maggie debated. He was drunk, she knew this. However, all she saw was the brother who took care of her, who helped her with homework and chased off boys. He was broken, ever since coming back from a mission that cost him his and his friend, Sam Wilson's partner, Riley. 

“I'll come with you.” Maggie whispered. She knew it was a bad idea. She should have said no. Instead, she got into his car, and tightened her seat belt. Then she saw it.

The semi never saw them coming. 

They were going far too fast to stop. 

They would not survive this. 

Joshua was dead, she was sure. 

She couldn't scream. She couldn't move. All she could see was a man, trying to pry her out of the car. 

This was her fault. 

She would burn for this.

“Maggie, get up! It's a dream!” 

She felt someone shaking her awake. There were voices. Was she dead? Was she reliving the wreck? Did it happen again? 

“Maggie, open your eyes, now!” This time another voice beckoned her, sounding like Steve. She was sweating. She could feel it. She was cold. 

“Maggie, come on! Open your eyes, agent! That's an order!” This time, Maggie opened her eyes. Bucky was shaking her, Steve was standing behind him, his face pale as he leaned in to examine her. Maggie sat up, hair sticking to her forehead. She was instantly nauseous and dizzy, feeling like she couldn't breathe.

“Bucky, get that trash can in the corner. Maggie, can you hear me? Breathe. It's okay. It was just a dream. Breathe with me, Maggie. Look at me.” Steve said, placing hands on her shoulders. He tried to steady her breathing while Bucky grabbed the trash can from the corner. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't focus. As soon as Bucky brought the trash can to her side, she leaned over, emptying the contents of her stomach into the garbage can, heaving and crying. 

Steve had seen this once before. He knew exactly what she was dreaming about. She'd dreamed of her brother again. Of the accident. He knew her better than she gave him credit for. She'd done this after the battle in New York, when they were staying at the tower. He hadn't known how to calm her. Luckily, Bruce and Natasha were there, and they could help. This time, however, he was alone. Just him and Bucky trying to calm her. He wasn't sure if they could.

Bucky, however, had no idea what to do. He was almost afraid she'd react the way he did when he was sleepwalking. Granted, she didn't have a mechanical arm, but she could still harm herself or someone else. He watched Steve try to steady her, but it wasn't working. She was scrambling to leave the bed, crying hysterically, getting sick, all over again. Bucky felt like he could only look on, while she continued to panic. He remembered having nights like this, when he was living on the streets or in abandoned buildings. The worst feeling in the world was waking up from a nightmare alone, and he almost felt glad that he was there. That way, even though she was rattled and scared, she wasn't alone.

“I—I have to leave—I have to get out of here. I can't breathe!” 

“You're alright, Maggie.” Steve tried to calm her, but she was backed into the corner, barely able to stand. Bucky looked to Steve, who looked utterly terrified. He looked back at Maggie, who was inconsolable. He was the one who first heard her screaming and muttering, and alerted Steve, who seemed to immediately know what the problem was. She was dreaming of Joshua. She was dreaming of losing him again. Bucky had picked up bits and pieces of the story over the past week of living with her, but it was definitely the elephant in the room. No one spoke Joshua's name, except for Maggie. The guest room was filled with pictures of the man, of Maggie and her siblings. A large Air Force photograph stood on the dresser, one like Bucky remembered taking after he graduated basic training. The man in the later pictures looked haunted. The Air Force picture of Joshua showed an eager looking young man. However, as the time progressed, Bucky could clearly see a change in demeanor, not only in Joshua but Maggie.

Growing up in rural Tennessee, Maggie, Joshua, and their sister, Cecilia were always extremely close. Joshua was six minutes older than Maggie, and Cecilia was only eighteen months older than the both of them. They were almost like triplets, going everywhere together. When Joshua died, a part of Maggie died, too. Joshua was her best friend, and he was the only person in the world who truly understood her, she felt. Her younger siblings, John, Jolene, and Layla blamed her, saying that she could have prevented his death. Her father blamed her, too, telling her he never wanted to speak to her again. Her mother, knowing how close Maggie was to Joshua, said nothing, which was all the more worse. They hadn't spoken since Joshua's funeral nearly two years prior, which only served to distress Maggie more. She missed her family terribly.

Cecilia was the only one Maggie still talked to, the only one that understood that Maggie was hurting. Joshua had been Air Force Pararescue, serving three tours in Iraq. One, he served before he partnered with Sam and Riley on Project Falcon. He had enlisted at eighteen, performing admirably. Maggie was always proud of Joshua. The two looked completely different; while Maggie had honey-blonde hair, brown eyes, and was quite petite, Joshua had dark hair and a muscular build, just like their father, the only similarity between the twins being their dark brown eyes. After the Air Force, he'd let his hair grow out, becoming a curly mess. Maggie always thought that he would die in the field, however, when he came back from his last deployment, she could tell he was different. 

He'd lost people before, but he'd always confided in her. He told her everything. He'd taken to drinking—heavily—and he didn't tell her anything. It seemed that he was completely different; a bitter, angry man. He seemed so much darker. He spent his days at one local bar or another, siphoning his benefit pay into alcohol before he would arrive home, trampling to the couch to crash, wake up after sunrise the next morning, and begin drinking all over again. After nearly committing suicide by pill overdose, Maggie moved him in with her permanently. She'd hoped he'd improve, that he'd get married, start a family, and transition into civilian life. Unfortunately, he died before any of those things could happen, and that is perhaps what made his death more agonizing for Maggie.

Maggie continued to panic, trying to walk out of the door to the kitchen, but she just sat in the floor, rocking back and forth, hysterical. Bucky had never seen Steve look so powerless. Then again, he'd never seen anyone have a reaction to a dream quite like Maggie did. 

“I'm uh, gonna make a call, Bucky. Can you watch her?” Steve whispered. Bucky nodded, and Steve left. Bucky crouched down to look at Maggie, rubbing her back like she'd done with him.

“I killed him. I killed him. I killed him.” She muttered, her eyes glassy. Bucky felt his heart twinge; he had never felt so badly for another person. Or, at least, he hadn't in seventy years. 

“Whatever you did, whatever happened, it's not your fault.” Bucky whispered. Maggie continued to cry, and Bucky now understood why Steve felt so helpless. Maggie was in pain. Before Bucky could think, he pulled Maggie close to his chest, wrapping both arms around her. 

“Whatever happened, it's not your fault. Isn't that what you told me?” 

“I killed him, Bucky. I let him get in the car. He was drunk and I knew it. But he wouldn't talk to me.” Maggie cried. Bucky could feel her tears soaking his shirt. 

“I killed him. I let him die. It's my fault. I should've stopped him. I should've let Sam pick him up.” Maggie cried. Bucky couldn't think of anything to say; he just held her closer, hoping that she would calm down. Steve soon emerged, turning on the light.

“I, uh, called Sam. He's on his way over. I called Cecilia, she was supposed to be in later tonight but Tony is flying her and Rhodey here in the Quin Jet. She'll be here in an hour or less.” Steve said, “Maggie? Do I need to call Doctor Williams?” 

“No. Don't call him. He'll send me back.” 

Bucky had no idea what she was talking about. Send her back where? To a mental hospital? To a prison?

“No, he won't, Maggie, but this is the worst it's been since New York.” Steve said calmly.

“No. No. Please don't.” Maggie was begging. She continued to cling to Bucky as he carried her into the living room, sitting her on the couch. He tried to move, but she held him tighter. He wasn't sure how to react or respond, so he continued to hold her, both his arms cradling her as she kept her arms wrapped around his waist. Steve made a pot of coffee, staying silent until the front door knob turned, Sam and Natasha walking inside. Natasha walked straight to Maggie, sitting down next to Bucky, taking one of Maggie's hands and squeezing it.

“Hey, Magpie, bad night?” Natasha asked. Her voice was soothing, so terribly calm that even Bucky felt at ease. Maggie nodded. Bucky heard Sam and Steve talking, their worried voices trying to keep hushed tones.

“This one was bad, Sam. The worst one I've ever seen.” 

“She hasn't been...This worked up in over a year.” Sam whispered.

“I couldn't get her to calm down, Sam. I was afraid that she would check out again.” Steve admitted.

Sam sighed, “We'll talk about it when Cecilia gets here, she'll want to know all the details. Natasha's here now, so are you. So am I. So is Bucky. She's not going to get that bad with all of us watching her.” 

What were they talking about? Bucky grew concerned, though Maggie started to calm down, and for that he was thankful.

“I'm sorry I woke you guys up.” Maggie muttered, still clinging to Bucky. Natasha smiled, reassuringly, squeezing Maggie's hand tighter.

“You kidding? You're up about your normal time.” Natasha said, trying to smile.

“It's not a problem, Maggie.” Bucky whispered. 

“I—I don't know what happened. I just, started...”'

“Dreaming of Josh again, right?” Natasha asked. Steve and Sam both glared at her, and she raised her eyebrows.

“Forgetting he existed won't make it better. You two should know better.” Natasha scolded.

“I dreamed of the last time I talked to him. At the bar.” Maggie said.

Bucky frowned, “Was that before the accident?”

“Yeah.” Maggie said, “Right before he died.” 

“Cecilia is on her way here, with Rhodey. Tony loaned them the Quin Jet.” Steve said.

“You shouldn't have called her. She didn't need to be here.” Maggie replied.

“Magpie, she loves you as much as we do.” Natasha whispered.

Maggie sighed, “Fine.” 

Sam, noting the tension, decided it was time to make breakfast. He'd been over to Maggie's enough to know where everything was, and began to make pancakes and bacon. Bucky still held Maggie in his arms, though she was sitting on her own now, which was an improvement. He didn't think, even seventy years ago, that he had ever had a woman sit on his lap. However, it was not the time to have those thoughts, so he shoved them into the corners of his mind. Just before breakfast was ready, a key turning in the lock startled them. The five all turned toward the door, eagerly expecting Maggie's sister, Cecilia. If Bucky were being honest, he was nervous. What if she didn't react well to knowing that the Winter Soldier was in her and her sister's apartment, with her sister clinging to him for dear life? 

If Bucky hadn't known Cecilia was coming, he would've sworn the woman was Maggie's almost-identical twin. She was paler than Maggie, and she had brown hair, but she had the same dark eyes, their facial structures eerily similar. He knew right away that the aforementioned woman was Cecilia McGee. She walked in, saying a general hello, sat her purse down on the coffee table, and walked slowly over to the couch. Natasha made room for her, and Cecilia sat down next to Bucky, taking both of Maggie's hands in hers, a troubled smile crossing her face, one that didn't quite reach her eyes to mask the concern. Bucky could see the worry in her eyes, as well as the guilt in Maggie's. He didn't agree with Steve calling Cecilia, but that was none of his business. 

“Maggie, hey sis. Steve said you had a rough night.”Cecilia said, tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind Maggie's ear. Maggie nodded.

“How bad was it, Steve?” Cecilia looked to him, but Bucky answered.

“It was pretty rough.” 

Cecilia blanched in surprise, noticing the metal arm that embraced her younger sister. She looked at him, and then back at Steve and Sam, and then to Maggie.

“Oh my God. You're—you're Bucky Barnes, aren't you?” Cecilia asked.

“Yes ma'am.” Bucky replied, nervously but as polite as he could.

“Maggie has been looking for you for months! She did it! She—she finally found you. Maggie—you found him! You did it! I knew she was good, but oh, man! Maggie, this is a record!” Cecilia exclaimed. Maggie cracked a smile. Bucky noted the same Appalachian accent in her voice; though Maggie's was a bit more pronounced than Cecilia's. 

“Told you I would, Cissy.” Maggie whispered. Bucky smiled; at least she was talking. 

“Well, it's nice to meet you, Sergeant Barnes.” Cecilia said, “I'm Doctor Cecilia Rhodes.” 

“Rhodes?” Steve, Sam, Natasha, and Maggie all asked at the same time.

“Oh, um, yeah. So I got married, Mags.” Cecilia said sheepishly, lifting her hand to reveal a large emerald cut diamond ring with a matching band.

Maggie shot up, her eyebrows furrowing. “Married? And you didn't bother to call?” 

“Yeah. Rhodey and I got married. Yesterday. We were gonna call this morning, but Steve told me I needed to come...” 

“And you didn't tell me that getting married was on yesterday's agenda? Didn't give me any clue?” Maggie asked.

“Or me?” Sam asked. 

“Or me? We agreed, Cecilia, silver bridesmaids dresses and pink tulips. You breached the contract. Some agent you are.” Natasha said. Bucky couldn't tell if she was feigning betrayal or not, though the Russian woman looked convincing. 

“Margaret, you and I both know there's no way I'd be able to get the family together. This way, everyone is excluded equally. And Natasha, I wanted to, but it all happened so fast, we just kind of did it. I wanted to call, but we just got so swept up, we went to the Hamptons, it was quite a spectacle.” Cecilia said. Maggie had to agree with Cecilia's statement; getting the family together would be, quite frankly, a disaster. Especially considering the fact that her parents weren't speaking to her, a wedding would probably be excruciating for all parties involved.

“Good point, Cissy. I'm sorry about that.” Maggie said, her face falling, “Where is Rhodey, anyway?” 

“He was unloading our bags off the jet. He should be in soon.” Cecilia said, “I guess I'll be moving out.”

“I call dibs on your room!” Steve said.

Cecilia laughed, making Maggie laugh in turn. “I guess you're right.” 

“The guest room is Bucky's now, so I guess Steve won't have to crash on the couch anymore.” Maggie said. Bucky smiled slightly; he liked the idea that Maggie wanted him to stay. He liked staying with Steve and Maggie. The past week had been the greatest one he remembered having, and quite frankly, he had made so many strides and improvements that the selfish part of him didn't want to give any of it up.

“Everyone always winds up here anyway. We might as well go in for something in the nice side of town and live together.” Maggie joked. 

“That's not a bad idea.” Natasha mused, “Bars on your windows should not be part of the curb appeal.”

“I'll admit, it's...Questionable.” Bucky even added. 

Cecilia looked at Bucky, her eyes filled with curiosity. “How'd she even find you, anyway?”

“Smithsonian. A week ago.” Bucky replied.

Cecilia laughed. “Well, we're glad you're here, even if I don't technically live here anymore.”

“Where will you live, Cissy?” Maggie asked.

“Stark Tower. Tony insisted.” Cecilia replied.

“Of course he did.” Steve muttered. 

A knock on the door alerted them again, and Sam let Rhodey, who was carrying both his and Cecilia's luggage, inside. 

“Cissy, I don't understand why you needed all of this stuff. Tony's sending movers this afternoon.” Rhodey said, dropping two large bags on the floor. 

Maggie turned to look at the man, smiling weakly. She liked Rhodey. He made Cecilia happy, and that was all that mattered. More importantly, he understood that their family situation was trying at the very least. He understood that Maggie and Cecilia were close, and he didn't begrudge them from spending time together or meeting once a week for dinner and a movie. Once Rhodey came into the picture, he often joined them, accepting Maggie and Cecilia as a package deal. Maggie liked that, for a man who went under the guise “War Machine”, he was in many ways a pacifist. 

“Hey, Maggie. Did Cissy tell you the news?” Rhodey asked.

“Of course. Congratulations.”

“It was small. Just us, Pepper, Tony, and Bruce.” Cecilia said.

“Who officiated?” Steve asked. That was the silent question hanging on Maggie's tongue, too, and she hoped, for some unknown reason, that it was Bruce.

Rhodey cracked a wide smile. “Tony.”

Maggie groaned. “Seriously?” Rhodey nodded.

“Yeah. Did you know you could get ordained in like, fifteen minutes online? Because he did it.” 

“Well, regardless, congratulations guys. I really am happy for you.” Maggie said, hugging her sister tightly.

“Thanks, Mags.” Cecilia said, smiling, “Um, do you mind if I talk to you, Bucky, and Steve for a second?” 

Maggie rolled her eyes. She knew what this would be about. 

“I don't mind.” Steve said.

“I don't, either.” Bucky added. 

Cecilia motioned the three back to Maggie's room, shutting the door behind her. Maggie hated when she did this, when she turned into the psychiatrist and felt the need to analyze every move Maggie made.

“Steve, Bucky, you were the ones that found her, right?” Cecilia asked, pulling out her moleskin notebook. The two nodded. Maggie hated when she pulled out the notebook, it meant that she was going to 'diagnose' and 'record' her behavior.

“And, what would you say her response to the dream was? How did she wake up?” 

“She was screaming. Rambling. Muttering. She was sweating; shivering, too. She looked like someone was sticking her with a cattle prod.” Steve explained. Maggie groaned, while Cecilia pursed her lips.

“I heard her first—Steve was in your room, and she started screaming. I woke him up, and he followed me in there. I—I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't open her eyes. After she did, she got sick, twice. She was shaking and scared and I couldn't help her. Neither of us could.” Bucky admitted.

Cecilia continued to purse her lips, thinking. Maggie knew she only did that when she was trying to put the pieces together. 

“And this is the first time in a year?” Cecilia asked.

“Cissy, you know the answer to that. You don't have to ask them.” 

“Mags, I'm worried about you.” Cecilia said.

“I'm fine! It's not a big deal!” Maggie said, her voice raising just slightly. Maggie was fairly even tempered, most of the time. As a part of SHIELD, she had to be. It was something that Natasha and Clint sometimes struggled with, especially when there was a Chitauri invasion and they thought they were facing eminent death. However, Cecilia's mothering frustrated her, perhaps more than anything else. Cecilia stepped forward, grabbing Maggie's wrist firmly in her hand, holding it up.

“Do you remember what happened last time?” Cecilia asked.

“Stop it.” Maggie snapped, her voice in almost a growl. Blinking slowly, Bucky then noticed what Cecilia was referring to; Maggie had several raised horizontal scars on her wrist. For all of his training, this surprised Bucky. He totally missed the scars that indicated she had tried to take her own life.

“I'm scared! And I'm not going to be here anymore, I don't want you to check out again!” Cecilia said.

“I won't! Geez, it was one dream, Cecilia, one dream.” Maggie hissed. Cecilia sighed.

“Just promise me you'll take the pills to sleep, okay? I wanna make sure you'll be alright. I'm sorry. You just...you know I don't want to lose you.” 

Maggie stepped forward, hugging her sister tightly. “I know. You won't. I love you, Cissy Leigh.” 

“Love you too, Maggie.” Cecilia replied. 

“Now, boys, make sure she takes her pills, okay? I'm gonna be living in New York. I can't always be here.” Cecilia said. Her tone was serious, even though she tried to pass it off.

“Yes ma'am.” Steve promised. Bucky nodded as well. Cecilia pulled out her pad and paper, writing a prescription. 

“This is Desyrel. Take it once about forty-five minutes before bedtime, okay? And promise me you'll get this one filled?” 

“Yes, mom. I promise.” Maggie answered sarcastically.

Cecilia rolled her eyes, “Don't get mad at me, Margaret Rebecca. Just don't do it.” 

Bucky's eyes blinked. He remembered the name Rebecca from somewhere, but where? 

“I know that name from somewhere.” Bucky muttered, just loud enough for Steve to hear.

“That was your baby sister's name, Buck. She was really young when you got shipped out.” Steve explained.

Bucky swallowed, watching the sisters argue before turning to Steve, “Is she...?” 

Steve smiled, as if he knew the question Bucky was about to ask, “She's alive, Bucky.” 

“Alive? Does she remember me?”

“Actually, she does. She's pretty healthy, for seventy-nine. She lives in Atlanta now, with her daughter, Carrie.” Steve explained. 

“Can I see her?” Bucky asked, not really thinking.

“Well, let's talk about it after we get these two to stop yelling at each other.” 

Bucky nodded in agreement. Rebecca was alive. Alive! Not only was she alive, but she remembered him. Maybe, he could get back some of who he used to be, before HYDRA took him. He knew he was supposed to appear concerned, and the slight inflection of Cecilia's voice meant that she must have asked him a question. He couldn't help it, he wasn't focused on the situation at hand. Hearing Maggie's middle name triggered a blurry memory, one of a dark haired-little girl chasing him and Steve down the street, singing happily while missing her two front teeth.

“Sarge, can you make sure to call me if Maggie gets this bad again?” Cecilia asked for a third time, her voice between frustrated and amused.

“Oh? Uh, yeah. Yeah.” Bucky replied.

“Maggie's middle name is the same as his youngest sister. He remembered he had a sister.” Steve explained. Cecilia straightened up, looking at Steve and then Bucky. She smiled.

“Cissy, he's not a lab rat.” Maggie hissed behind her.

“I just think you're fascinating, Mr. Barnes.” Cecilia said. Bucky made a face before Cecilia shook her head, “Not like that. I don't want to prod you or experiment on you.” 

Maggie rolled her eyes behind Cecilia, but the eldest sister continued, “See, I'm a psychiatrist, Maggie probably told you. But anyway, I've studied memory-erasing and electroshock therapy over the past year-and-a-half. Not to practice it, but to help people who have been victims of it. It started with Agent Clint Barton and Dr. Erik Selvig, two guys who had their brains scrambled in New York, and since they were friends, I wanted to help them.”

“Anyway, you're wondering, 'what's that got to do with me?', and I'll tell you: memories can be recovered. See, the thing is, memories aren't really erased. There are four types of memory: short-term, long-term, semantic, and sensory. Sensory is basic stuff, how to tie shoes, how to eat. Short term is well, short-term stuff. Semantic is factual information. Then, there's long-term, and within long-term, there's implicit and explicit memories. Do you follow me?”

Bucky nodded, feigning understanding despite being slightly confused.

“Anyway, what they did to you, essentially, trying to erase your memory, was a form of electroshock, which caused damage to your front temporal lobes, much like a traumatic brain injury would. You'll have problems with your emotions; mainly anger, sadness, fear, and anxiety. But, they hadn't quite figured out the technology. Your memories weren't 'erased', they were just scattered. There were a lot of emotions associated with explicit and episodic memories for you. Over time, as your brain recovers from the shock, you'll recover your memories, or, most of them. I know that's weird, but you'll get them back.” 

“Uh, thanks?” Bucky responded. It was certainly a large amount of information to process, but what he did understand were the words “you'll recover your memories”. That's all he really needed to know.

“How are you doing, with everything?” Cecilia asked.

“He's doing fine.” Maggie answered for him. Maggie knew Cecilia meant well, she really did, but sometimes she knew her older sister could be pushy and aggravating and she didn't want Bucky to freak out and punch her through a wall. 

“Fine as can be expected, I guess. I remember some things.” Bucky answered. 

“How do you sleep?” Cecilia asked. 

Bucky grumbled, “I don't, really.” 

“You close your eyelids and you're someone else, right?” 

Bucky blinked, then nodded. 

“And let me guess, you've had a few episodes where you wake up and you don't know where you are? Loud noises set you off? You're constantly checking for the exit?”

“How do you know?” Bucky asked.

“Bucky, I work—er, worked—part time at the VA with Sam, helping with his support groups. I see veterans all the time, I see PTSD all the time. You're not alone. I recognized the signs.” Cecilia explained. Bucky cringed; he didn't like being so...Obvious.

“Listen, I'm not going to be here much, but if you want, we could have a session maybe every two weeks? I could also set you up with a colleague of mine. He's a veteran. I think it would help.” Cecilia urged.

“I don't know...” 

“Cissy, he's only been here a week.” Maggie chided.

“I'm not forcing him into anything, I just know that when Steve came out of the ice, Doctor Williams helped him.” Cecilia replied. 

Bucky's brows furrowed. “Is this the same Doctor Williams you mentioned this morning?” He asked Steve.

“The same. He's a great, guy, really. He's just...Sometimes we don't really agree.” Maggie said. 

“Because your stubborn.” Cecilia grumbled. Maggie shot her a glance.

“I guess it couldn't hurt.” Bucky sighed, complying only because Steve was giving him a 'but I really think it's a good idea and the man with the eyepatch wants you on missions ASAP' look. 

“I'll call him and set everything up. Now, can I go eat pancakes? Because I'm hungry and I want food.” Cecilia said.

Maggie chuckled, trying to keep humor. “Yeah, let's go eat Sam's lumpy flour-filled pancakes.” 

Bucky watched the two walk out, arm-in-arm, and he smiled to himself. He cared for Maggie, she had shown him kindness. Her sister showed the same tenacity, but Maggie was far less abrupt than the older sister. However, he could tell how much Maggie loved her. And if she loved her brother as much as she does Cecilia, or even more, then I can understand how she'd feel so guilty, he thought to himself. He could feel the waves of worry coming off of Steve, and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Steve followed that tiny blonde woman around like a mother hen, and now Bucky understood how Steve must have felt at one time.

Maggie had to admit, though she was a bit sore that Cecilia had gotten married in the Hamptons and not told her, she couldn't deny that Cecilia and Rhodey looked happy. They were sitting next to each other at the kitchen table, smiling, giving each other pieces of bacon and laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world. Maggie didn't care that she wasn't there to see Cecilia get married. She didn't care that there wasn't a white dress, or flowers, or a cake, or music, or dancing. She didn't care that she didn't get to plan a wedding with her sister. She was there to see Cecilia's marriage, and her happiness, and that was all that mattered. 

“It's gonna be weird now that you're moving out.” Maggie said. 

Cecilia smirked, “I'm only four hours away by car. You know Tony will provide transport for us. It'll be like I never left.” 

“Which is good for us,” Natasha said, “Because this means we'll be able to have movie nights in Stark tower.” 

“Ah, yes, the projector Tony won't let us touch.” Maggie laughed, “Unless we're watching something like Star Trek.” 

“What's Star Trek?” Bucky asked. Everyone looked at him, side-eyeing each other.

“Oh. I forget you're as old as Steve,” Rhodey said, “Basically, it's this show-turned-movie franchise about the crew of the Starship Enterprise. Aside from the Star Wars franchise, it's the greatest.” 

“What's Star Wars?” Bucky asked. 

“It's supposedly the greatest movies ever made, but there's only three that are worth watching.” Steve explained. 

“So, let me get this straight: you haven't seen any movies that came out in the last forty years? No music? You're as bad as Steve!” Rhodey exclaimed. Cecilia hit his arm, and Bucky cracked a small grin.

“I knew some things, like how to operate a cell phone, and how vehicles worked, and computers. But I listened to this music called rap about five days ago, and I don't like it.” Bucky said.

Rhodey and Sam both laughed, Sam patting the man on his shoulder. “It's not for everyone.”

“But neither is that hick music that those two blast at a soothing billion and five decibels.” Rhodey said, pointing to Maggie and Cecilia.

“Hick music?” Bucky asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Country and bluegrass.” Maggie explained.

“Like the Carter Family and Woodie Guthrie?” Bucky asked.

“Exactly like that. The Carter Family was one of our grandma's favorites.” Maggie replied. Finally, Bucky thought, something he knew.

“But they haven't mentioned the new stuff.” Sam said, “Like that song about red solo cups!” 

“Come on, you liked it.” Maggie said, laughing to herself. Bucky noticed she tried to keep her laughs quiet, like she was almost ashamed the be happy, or to find things funny. He thought it strange that someone so full of life would intentionally be somber. 

“Bleh. That's all I have to say about that.” Rhodey said in mock disgust. Bucky liked to watch Cecilia and her husband interact. He hadn't seen anything like it since...

Steve. Steve and Peggy. 

Bucky shook the memories away, sure that Peggy was now dead and that it would be a touchy subject for his best friend. After all, he never got to marry the woman. The uncertainty and unknown variables must have been hard enough.

After breakfast, Cecilia arranged an appointment for Bucky with Doctor Tyreese Williams, an amputee psychiatrist who specialized in helping veterans and others in high-stress situations. It turns out the man also worked for SHIELD, and had lost his arm when it was crushed in New York. Steve had explained that Tony had built the man a robotic arm, and it looked very similar to Bucky's. Bucky was still wary; the last time he was around 'doctors', they wiped his brain, or, tried to, while Pierce stood by and watched. He didn't like the idea that someone would be monitoring him, but Fury had explained that he wanted his progress recorded, just in case. 

The group spent the rest of the day packing up Cecilia's belongings and watching as movers that Tony Stark had hired showed up to help move Cecilia and Rhodey into their new home in Manhattan. Maggie was happy for her sister, but at the same time, felt a little sad knowing that Cecilia would no longer be down the hall, always ready to order a pizza at midnight or go for a run early in the mornings. However, Cecilia was a grown woman, almost twenty-seven years old, and she had her own life to live. Maggie couldn't begrudge her for wanting to do that, and so, she supported her, hugging her tightly as her older sister and new husband boarded the Quin Jet that JARVIS was piloting, setting off for her new home in New York. Maggie was weepy eyed as the plane flew away, and she could feel a strong, reassuring arm from Steve hug her tightly as she continued to wave.

“She took the comforter, Maggie. Left the room completely empty!” Steve joked. 

“Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?” Maggie asked. 

“I've been meaning to get some stuff for you guys. It's your place now, too. You should make your rooms the way you want them.” 

Bucky looked down at Maggie, who was referring to him, looking up at him with wide, bright eyes.

“The room is fine, Maggie.” Bucky whispered.

“Nonsense. You have to want something in your room, right? Something that is completely yours?” Maggie asked.

Bucky thought for a moment, “I...I want one of those things that plays music. Like the thing you have in the kitchen.” 

“An iPod or a docking station?” Maggie asked.

“I want both.” Bucky said, “I miss music. I miss hearing it. I feel like so much has changed.” 

Maggie smiled wildly, grinning at Steve, “Well, no reason you shouldn't get it, right? Come on. Let's go to the mall.” 

Bucky was confused. “You want me...to go?” 

“Yeah, Buck.” Maggie replied.

“I don't think...I need to be around people.” Bucky said.

Maggie frowned. “Bucky, you'll never get better if you don't try. I know it's scary, but I promise, I promise I won't get you in a situation that will freak out out. We'll stay slow, we'll watch the exits. Okay?” 

Somehow, her big brown eyes and earnest smile convinced him. He was sure that woman could melt a statue just by staring at it. “Fine. I'll go.” 

Maggie smiled, hugging him, “Great! I'll go change. Natasha, Sam, you guys wanna tag along?”

“Of course.” Natasha said.

“I think it'd be fun.” Sam said, “Plus, it's always fun to people watch.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, staring at Sam, who seemed to love pestering her.

“Behave yourself, Samuel Wilson.” Maggie warned.

“Yes ma'am. I will.” Sam promised. 

Two hours, several stores, and several bags of merchandise later, the group returned. Steve had gotten several things for his new room; a comforter (a red, white and blue quilt set), new pillows (since Cecilia took the ones he liked), a spare blanket, two side tables he had to assemble, and he'd ordered a dresser that was to be delivered the next day. After Maggie set up Bucky's debit cards and taught him how to use them, he bought himself an iPod and docking station, as well as some new socks, a couple of dress shirts, a tie, and some running shoes. With his body being enhanced like it was, he didn't really need to run, but it helped, or so Steve said. So he took his friends advice and decided to go for it. Maggie bought some more picture frames and small things, and Natasha surprised everyone when she walked inside Macy's, saw a party dress she absolute loved, and purchased it. 

Bucky couldn't remember shopping. He couldn't remember doing anything like that, especially just for the fun of it. His thoughts kept going back to his sister, Rebecca. Did he ever do things like this with her? Did he ever take her to stores? He enjoyed being with Maggie, Steve, Natasha, and Sam. They knew his limits. They knew when he needed to leave a store or when he was uncomfortable. They understood him. Thankfully, there had been no incidents, and he was able to leave and feel like he wasn't a menace to society. 

That evening, Maggie made the group spaghetti and meatballs, which were apparently Steve's favorite. Bucky could vaguely remember eating them with a much smaller Steve back in Brooklyn, and the thought warmed him. He had to admit, Maggie's cooking was one of his favorite things about living with her, and he liked that she always had an extra place at the table for whoever could possibly be dropping in. After dinner, the group sat in the living room; Sam and Natasha on the couch, Steve and Bucky in two chairs on opposite sides of the room, and Maggie sat at the small upright piano, plunking out music while the others tried to guess what song she was playing. 

“Um, definitely Piano Sonata Number 17 in D Minor.” Natasha said. Maggie laughed, continuing to play. She always played piano when she'd had a long day. It brought her comfort, made her feel better. So, she played. And they listened. She began to slow her pace, this time to a calming song.

“Rachmaninov. Number One in D Minor.” Natasha called again.

“Stop giving it away!” Maggie teased, switching it up yet again. This time, she began to play something that seemed a bit darker.

“Lying is the Most Fun! That Panic! At the Disco song!” Sam yelled. Maggie smiled, eventually singing along. Bucky found himself strangely drawn to the darkness of the song. Then, Maggie began playing a new song, one that Bucky found himself really, really enjoying. For some reason, the tune had enamored him, and he leaned forward to listen. 

“Maps! Maroon 5!” Natasha yelled. However, before Maggie could switch songs, Bucky called out.

“Play till the end, please? I like it.” Maggie turned around, a smile on her face, and continued to play. Steve and Sam looked at Bucky in surprise as the man listened, closing his eyes and memorizing every note. Then, Maggie began playing a tune that seemed familiar to everyone else but Bucky. When she was done, she stood up from the bench and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Bucky couldn't take his eyes off of her; as if he wanted to compliment her music, but for a moment, he wasn't sure what to say.

“You can really play.” 

Maggie smiled. “Thanks.”

“When'd you learn?” He asked.

“My, uh, dad always played. He taught me.” Maggie replied. Bucky couldn't explain the emotions he was having at that moment: his cheeks were warm, and he couldn't help but smile as Maggie walked into the living room, this time sitting at the piano bench to face everyone.

“So, Bucky, Cecilia's agreed to see you on the second and fourth Tuesdays of every month. Doctor Williams will see you every Wednesday.” Steve said, trying to broach the subject calmly, yet still appearing fearful of Bucky's response.

“And?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow.

“And, then, you'll go with Sam once a week to group therapy.” Steve replied. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Steve, I am not sitting in front of a group of strangers...”

“You don't have to say anything, Bucky, but sometimes it helps to know other people are going through...Similar things.” Sam added. Bucky huffed, sitting back. No one, barring maybe Steve and Natasha, knew what it was like, what he had been through. 

“Fury...Is strongly urging you to go. And by 'strongly urging', he means you do it on your terms or his.” Natasha said.

“And what are his terms?” Bucky asked, rather annoyed.

“You don't want to know.” Maggie replied. Bucky left it at that, honestly quite annoyed that he was being forced into going to some group session where people sat around and talked about their feelings for an hour. 

“If you do it for anything, just do it for me. I know you don't want to go, but if you do, I'll take you for coffee when you get out.” Maggie said.

“You're bribing me?”

“Is it working?” Her brown eyes, were curious, a hint of playfulness behind them.

“Ugh...Fine. I'll go.” Bucky groaned.

“I know you may hate it, but you might get something out of it.” Maggie said. 

“I'm trusting you on this, Maggie.” 

“I promise. I'll go with you, if you want.” 

“You don't have to.” Bucky replied. 

“But I will.” Maggie said. 

“Why? Why all of this? Giving me a place, helping me out, why?” He was looking down, his eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and guilt. Maggie knew that look. She'd had that look. 

“Like I told you yesterday morning, you're my friend. I'll help you, whatever you need.” Bucky couldn't help but smile. Her eyes were earnest. She was kind—overwhelmingly so. He couldn't help but admire her. 

“I'll keep that in mind, Maggie.” Bucky said. She smiled sheepishly, padding gently over to him to lean down and give him a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

“I'm going to go get ready for bed now, guys. Want me to set up the cot for you, Sam? Natasha, do you want to crash on the couch?” 

“The cot sounds great to me.” Sam said, taking a sip of water.

“You kidding? I love the couch.” Natasha replied.

“Alright. I'm going to take my shower and then get you guys settled.” Maggie said.

“I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed. Night, everyone.” Bucky said, standing up. Maggie, just as she had every night that week, walked over to him, hugging him tightly, and wished him goodnight. 

That night, everyone slept soundly. There were no nightmares, no panic attacks, no screams. All that existed was peace. And for the group that was currently residing in Maggie's apartment, taking over every available sleeping surface, that was something of a miracle. None of them knew what the next days held, but they wouldn't worry about that. All they were focused on was sleeping soundly, even if that calm tranquility was rare.


	4. Road Trips and Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve move in and the group develops a routine; Tony Stark pays a visit, and Maggie gets a phone call from an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Currently working on chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy, and please review!! There is a cameo from a favorite TV character in this chapter, so enjoy!

It had been a month since Steve and Bucky had “officially” moved into Maggie's apartment, and during that time, Natasha had also squeezed in. Maggie had moved her full bed to one side of her bedroom, and moved Natasha's full bed to the other. Maggie, along with Natasha and Steve, had gone on their first mission since the old SHIELD went under; it had been difficult for Maggie, but she had made it. The four of them had developed a rather predictable domestic routine: Steve and Bucky went running in the mornings with Sam, while Maggie and Natasha went to the gym after walking Woola. Every second and fourth Tuesday, Maggie took Bucky to his appointments with Cecilia. Every Wednesday morning at 9:00, Maggie took Bucky to his appointment with Dr. Williams. Afterwards, as promised, Maggie took Bucky out for coffee, though Bucky insisted on paying for it. On Wednesdays at noon, Steve took Bucky to Sam's support group at the VA. Though Bucky wouldn't admit it, he actually enjoyed going to group sessions. The truth of the matter was that he enjoyed listening to the stories of others, and knowing he wasn't completely alone. Though Bucky struggled to sleep, he found he wasn't the only one in the apartment who had troubles. When Bucky found himself unable to fall asleep (which was at least four nights a week), he would go into the living room to read or put his headphones in to listen to music. Often, Maggie would join him, sitting down on the couch to watch television. Usually, they would settle on an old black-and-white movie, Maggie falling asleep with her head on his shoulder. 

Bucky would never say it out loud, but he thrived on routine. More than that, he thrived on the fact that most of his daily routine included Maggie. Aside from Steve, that woman had become his best friend. He looked forward to waking up in the mornings, because that meant that she would be in the kitchen, making coffee and reading the newspaper. He would often accompany her on her morning walks with Woola, and the dog had actually begun warming up to him (though he was certain that, if he slipped up, the dog wouldn't hesitate to eat him). Tuesdays and Wednesdays were his favorite days of the week, because that meant that though he had to go to therapy and tell a person with a fancy degree what they wanted to hear, afterwards, he could sit with Maggie in her favorite coffee shop and drink coffee and talk about anything and everything important to her.

And Bucky gradually learned a lot of things about Maggie McGee. He learned that she had gotten her undergraduate degree in New York City, following her sister Cecilia to Columbia University. He learned that they both hated living in the dorms, and the two, wanting to live on their own, moved to Hell's Kitchen into a tiny, horrible apartment. That, Maggie told him, is when she met one of her closest friends, a history/political science double major named Matt Murdock, who was her next door neighbor. Maggie explained that he had stayed at Columbia and was now a lawyer in New York, and that she still spoke to him often. 

Bucky learned that she loved music as much as he did, and that she played multiple instruments. He learned that she hated eggs, and that she loved sweet tea. He learned that she loved to shop at thrift stores, and that she spoke seven languages. He learned that she hated being alone, and that she loved having so many people in the apartment. He learned that she liked to take long showers and sing when she was happy. 

It was a Wednesday, which meant that Bucky would spend an hour dancing around Dr. Williams' questions, hoping to avoid a visit from Nick Fury and his lackeys. Afterwards, like usual, he and Maggie would walk to Puccino's, sit in their usual corner booth, and talk about anything and everything. Today, however, would prove to be rather difficult, as Dr. Williams was far too observant. 

“So, how do you enjoy your new routine?” Dr. Williams asked.

Bucky answered honestly, “I like it, doc.” 

“Has it helped at all? Has your sleep schedule improved? How about your memories?” 

“Well, yeah, I guess. Sleep is still hard. The memories come and go.” 

“Are there any that are clearer than the others?” 

Bucky thought for a moment, his eyes looking at the floor, “There's a few.”

“You wanna talk about them?” The doctor asked, his mechanical arm scratching his head.

“Well,” Bucky began, “I think a lot about my sister, Rebecca. I remember how she used to look, this little punk kid who followed me around everywhere. I remember the little Mary Jane shoes she wore, and the doll she carried around. She used to follow me and Steve around a lot. And I remember Steve, too, before he got big. He was always fighting everyone. He fought everyone in Brooklyn it seemed like.” 

“Do you remember the war?” Dr. Williams asked. Bucky shook his head.

“Not much. I remember falling.” 

“Falling off the train?” 

Bucky tried to open his left arm, the mechanical one, and couldn't. His head filled with thoughts of panic. Since Natasha had electrocuted his arm, it never worked correctly. However, he had managed to keep it under control, for the most part. Now, however, he couldn't get his arm to function at all. This bothered him. 

“Something wrong with your hand?” Dr. Williams asked. Bucky quickly told him no, worried that he would turn him into Fury.

“Mr. Barnes, something's up with your hand. You haven't opened it.” 

Bucky looked down, unsure of what to say. “It's been messing up for months now.”

“How long have you not been able to open it?” Dr. Williams questioned.

“A few days.” Bucky admitted.

“And you haven't told anyone?” 

“Would you?” Bucky scoffed. 

“Hey, man, Tony Stark made me this arm. It's kind of got a warranty on it.” Dr. Williams replied, “But it was a pain in the ass to get used to.”

“I've had this arm since 1944.” Bucky said, “If it messed up, I don't remember.”

“Maybe you should get someone to take a look at it? Maybe Tony Stark?” The doctor suggested. Bucky's eyes grew wide.

“No.” He said simply.

“No?” The doctor repeated.

“No.” Bucky repeated, almost angrily.

“Well, James, our time is up. You're making some progress, but you need to get that arm looked at. Don't put it off, man.” The doctor urged. 

“I won't.” Bucky lied.

“I mean it. It'll only get worse.” Dr. Williams warned. 

Bucky stood up, walking out toward the restroom, as Maggie handed him his coat in the waiting room. She waved awkwardly at Dr. Williams, who walked toward her.

“Hey, Maggie. How've you been?” He asked.

“Fine, I guess.” Maggie replied.

“Could I talk to you for a minute? Before James gets back?” 

Maggie raised her eyebrows, looking the doctor up and down. “What's this about?”

“James' arm's giving him trouble. He can't open it. I told him he needed to have it looked at, but I know he won't. Can you make sure he gets it fixed? He's gonna hide it.” Dr. Williams explained. 

Maggie's face grew hot. This was a breach of doctor-patient confidentiality. Bucky's sessions were supposed to be private. The man already had enough trust issues, he didn't need any more. She could barely drag him to those appointments as it was. It didn't help that the good doctor was now spilling all of his secrets. However, she had noticed Bucky's arm, too, and part of her understood why the man was talking to her about it. Bucky would let it go until it fell off.

“Isn't that an invasion of his privacy?” Maggie asked. 

“I know, Maggie, but you know the man. He'll hide it until the damn thing electrocutes him.” The doctor said. 

“Dr. Williams—I appreciate you trying to help him. Really, I do.” Maggie said, “But I'm only going to say this once: don't do it again. He barely trusts me. I don't want to piss him off.” 

“He needs to get some help, Maggie, you know that.” Dr. Williams chided.

“Yes, but invading the man's privacy is not how you do it! He's been through enough, don't jeopardize that.” Maggie hissed. 

“I understand. It won't happen again. I just needed you to know, for his sake. You've been pretty close with him lately. He needs someone who will take care of him.” 

Maggie sighed, “He takes care of me too, doc.” 

“How are you doing these days, Maggie?” Dr. Williams asked. 

“Better, now. It's a work in progress.” She replied.

“He's good for you, ya know. Keep him close.” 

Maggie smiled. “I will, doc. He's a good friend.” 

“Good.” The doctor said, “That's really good.” 

Maggie nodded slightly, watching as Bucky returned from the restroom. 

“You ready to go, Bucky?” Maggie asked.

He smiled. “You bet. I need coffee.” 

Maggie grabbed his arm—his mechanical one—and walked with him to Puccino's. She wasn't going to mention her conversation with the doctor, though she knew that she had to figure out a way to get his arm fixed. He kept it stuffed in the pocket of his jacket, and she could feel the cool metal even underneath the fabric. He broke away from her to open the door to the coffee shop, motioning for her to walk inside. She did, noticing that he kept his arm hidden, trying to play off the fact that his left arm was currently non-operational. The two sat in their usual corner booth facing the window, Maggie playing dumb as the waitress came over to take their orders. 

“Hello, guys. What can I get for you?” She asked. As usual, Maggie ordered.

“I'll have a macchiato with a double shot of esspresso, and he'll have a mocha, no whipped cream.” Maggie said. The waitress nodded and walked back to the kitchen, Bucky smirking.

“What?” 

“She's probably starting to think I'm mute.” Bucky joked.

“James Barnes, did you just try to be funny?” Maggie asked, giggling.

He smiled. “I guess I did. Satan must have ice skated into work today.”

“What's gotten into you? You're in a delightful mood, especially for dealing with a shrink.” Maggie teased. 

“Well, maybe it's because I'm sitting in coffee shop with my best girl?” 

“Or maybe it's because you're trying to play off the fact that your arm stopped working?” 

Bucky stopped, swallowing hard as Maggie eyed him. The waitress handed them their coffees, and Maggie took a sip, his face still frozen in surprise.

“Careful, Sarge, if you keep your mouth open, a fly will land in there.” 

“How did you know?” Bucky hissed, looking at her with slight irritation.

“Bucky, it's not that hard to notice. How long has it been going on?” Maggie asked.

He sighed. “A few days. It's been acting up for months, but my hand stopped opening a few days ago.” 

“You need to get that looked at.” Maggie said.

“Nope.” Bucky replied. Maggie narrowed her eyes. 

“It's fine, Mags.” 

“No, it's not. You need both your hands.” Maggie argued.

“Lots of people get along with only one.” Bucky replied.

Maggie took a sip of her macchiato, her tongue burning. “Bucky, I have a friend that could help...”

“Stark, right? I don't think so.” 

“Why not?” Maggie asked, “He's the best.”

“Just...Trust me, okay? I'm fine.” Bucky pleaded.

“You're not.” Maggie pointed out, “And I swear if you don't get it looked at I will fly you to New York myself.”

“I'll get it looked at, okay? Geez, you're almost as annoying as Steve.” Bucky said, half-teasing. 

“Good. Have you called Rebecca yet?” Maggie asked. 

“Not yet. I guess I'm still working up the nerve. She knows I'm alive, or something like that. I just...Don't want her to freak out. She was so little when I died the first time.” Bucky said.

Maggie nodded, “Well, whatever you do, I'm behind you. You know that, right, Buck?” 

“Of course I do.” Bucky said, patting Maggie's hand with the only one he could use. 

“I've got to get you back to Steve, you know. You guys have a date at the VA.” Maggie said.

“Yeah, yeah. I'll see you back at the apartment?” He asked, dropping a couple of one dollar bills on the table for a tip.

Maggie smiled. “Of course, Bucky.”   
“Good. I'll see you then, Mags.” He said, getting up to meet Steve, who was waiting outside. 

Maggie knew Bucky would freak out, but she felt she had no choice. She called Tony Stark, explaining to him that Bucky's arm wasn't working and if he could take a few minutes of his time, she would appreciate it. He owed her, mostly for finding information on the Mandarin, and because he officiated her sister's wedding and didn't tell her. He told her that as long as she baked an apple pie, he would “fix Tin Man's arm and keep it from ever screwing up again.” She thanked him, and promised he would have pie. Though they had their occasional differences, she and Tony got along fairly well. He had been the one to help reconstruct her arm. Not directly performing surgery—but he designed the reconstruction, from her shoulder to her fingers. He had been called when Fury was certain that she would lose her arm, and he had apparently been happy to oblige. Tony had also helped her and Steve on their search for Bucky. 

Granted, Tony had figured out that Bucky, while under the control of HYDRA, had killed his parents. For nearly a month, he had refused to even speak to Steve or Maggie. Maggie couldn't blame him, if Bucky had killed her parents, well...That was a different story. Surprisingly, Tony had suddenly come around, realizing that Bucky was the very Bucky that his father had talked about so often in his childhood. It probably also helped that Pepper, in her wisdom, had conveniently placed footage of Howard and the Howling Commandos in Tony's lab to play on a loop. Though Tony was uncomfortable with the idea, he wasn't actively trying to kill Bucky, even after Maggie had recovered him. Maggie knew things could go south, but Bucky's best bet for getting his arm fixed was the very man whose parents he killed several years ago. 

That's why Maggie was taking an apple pie out of the oven and setting dinner on the table. 

She had commissioned Natasha to make salad and currently had her dicing tomatoes for it. She was slowly teaching Natasha how to cook; the assassin had somehow managed to evade basic cooking skills while off saving the world. Maggie was busy taking the rolls out of the oven and putting the fried chicken on a platter. She knew the way to Tony and Bucky's hearts: good food, a cold beer, and good old fashioned bribery. 

Steve, Bucky, and Sam walked in, setting their things down and walking over to the kitchen. Steve grabbed the plates and silverware, and began to set the table.

“What's the occasion, Maggie? This seems pretty fancy for just us.” Steve said, setting plates down at the round table.

“We've got company coming.” Maggie chipped, floating over to the counter to grab the pot of mashed potatoes. 

“Oh? Cecilia and Rhodey?” Sam asked, taking a roll from the basket and hoping that no one noticed. Natasha smacked his hand, but he was too quick for even her.

“Nope. Not them. They're honeymooning in the Virgin Islands.” Maggie replied, dancing slightly as country music played through the docking station. Bucky smirked slightly, that was the “hick music” Rhodey and Sam teased her about. Surprisingly, he rather liked it. 

“Could it be Clint?” Steve asked.

“Guess again.” Maggie smiled. Steve's eyes narrowed as he tilted his head.

“Who is it?” Sam asked, “Stop leaving us hanging! You never make a fancy dinner for just us.”

“You'll see when they get here!” Maggie laughed, singing to the music as she finished cooking some food on the stove. Bucky listened as she belted out the words, noticing as she tapped her brown cowboy boots on the hardwood floor. That's one thing he always found curious about her; she still had little mannerisms and habits from her growing up that didn't change when she moved to the big city.

“So when is our 'company' coming?” Steve asked.

“Soon enough.” Maggie replied, setting everything on the table. No sooner than she looked at her watch, Tony Stark, Pepper, and Bruce Banner came strolling in, Tony leading the pack. Bucky didn't know who those people were, and it almost had him reaching for Maggie's gun.

“Stark? Banner? Miss Potts? What are you doing here?” Steve asked, shaking hands with Banner.

Tony took his sunglasses off, pointing at Maggie, “Dolly Parton asked me to come. And of course, I can't travel without Pepper. Banner came along because there was food.” 

Natasha furrowed her brows, looking at Maggie. “Dolly Parton?” 

“Well, you know, the blonde hair and the cowboy boots leave her an open target. All she's missing is the boobs.” Tony said, walking over to the kitchen, “You did make pie, right? Because you promised me pie.”

“Yes, Tony, there's pie and ice cream.” Maggie said, “Pepper, how are you?” 

The tall, red-haired woman smiled, hugging Maggie and Natasha, “I'm wonderful. Though I haven't met everyone.” She said, motioning at Bucky and Sam.

“Oh! This is Sam Wilson, a friend of ours, and this,” Maggie said, motioning for Bucky to join her, “This is James Barnes.” 

“Steve's friend? Bucky? Oh, I'm so glad to meet you!” Pepper exclaimed, extending her hand. Bucky shook it warily, looking at Maggie as if she'd grown a second head.

“Thanks, ma'am.” Bucky muttered. He was contemplating running out the door, internally panicking. There were too many people in here; and they were all blocking the exit. 

“I've heard so much about you, Mr. Barnes.” Pepper said, a smile on her face.

“Please, just call me Bucky.” 

“Well, I'm so glad to finally meet you. You're more handsome than Steve or Maggie let on.” She teased. Maggie nearly choked, walking into the living room, pulling Bucky behind her.

“So, this is Tin Man?” Tony asked, looking at Maggie.

“His name is Bucky. Not Tin Man.” Maggie chided.

“I get that reference.” Bucky said, “It's kind of clever.” 

“See? Even he gets it. Tony Stark. You've probably heard of me. I'm Iron Man. Kind of the first Avenger.” Tony said, extending a hand.

“Bucky.” Bucky said, shaking it. 

“I know who you are. The famous Bucky Barnes. You were kind of a legend to my dad.” Tony said. Maggie grit her teeth. Not now, Tony. Not now. She thought. 

“Anyway, Dolly Parton said you were a little rusty, and she didn't have any oil, so here I am. Here to fix the Tin Man. And to eat pie.” Tony added. Bucky looked at Maggie, who smiled sheepishly.

“Didn't trust me to get my own damn arm fixed, Maggie?” Bucky asked. 

“It was easy to get Tony here tonight if I had pie! And that's a nickel in the swear jar.” Maggie said. 

Bruce, who had been silent the whole time, walked forward, taking off his glasses.

“Uh, Tony, referring to Bucky Barnes as 'Tin Man' probably isn't appropriate.” Bruce said. Bucky looked at the quiet man, raising an eyebrow.

“I'm Bruce Banner.” He said, “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Bucky said. 

“Banner's here to study your arm too, Barnes. We like to tinker. Hope you don't mind.” Tony said. 

Maggie shifted uncomfortably, avoiding the glares from Steve and Sam. “Oh. Well. Is everyone ready to eat? The food is ready.” 

That seemed to get everyone's attention, and they sat down at the table to eat dinner. Though Bucky was irritated that Maggie had called the man whose parents he murdered to fix his arm, he had to admit, her food made him slightly less angry. He wasn't sure how she did it; he was sure her fried chicken and cornbread could probably stop a war. All things considered, he didn't hate Tony, he just didn't want to be around the man. How do you carry on a conversation with the man whose parents you personally killed over twenty-five years ago? 

Bucky liked Bruce Banner. The man was quiet, but kind. He seemed so pleasant, so unassuming. Bucky liked that. He also liked Pepper. She seemed to keep Tony in line. Tony had bragged that Pepper ran Stark Industries, to which the woman blushed. She seemed so personable. Bucky felt comfortable around her. 

After dinner, as promised, Maggie brought out the apple pie and ice cream. As predicted, there was none left, and Maggie then brought out the “spare” pie, giving Tony half the pie to take home as payment. After dessert, however, was what Bucky was dreading.

“Tin Man, why don't you come over here and tell the Wizard of Oz what you want most?” Tony asked, motioning for Bucky to sit at the kitchen table. Bucky groaned, sitting reluctantly while Tony and Bruce shooed everyone away. Tony brought his box of tools, and began to unscrew Bucky's arm, while Bruce hooked Bucky up to several monitors and began running tests. 

“So, pal, how long this thing been giving you trouble?” Tony asked. 

“A while.” Bucky admitted, “Stopped opening a few days ago.” 

“And let me guess: didn't wanna mention it because Maggie would call me, right?” 

Bucky nodded. Bruce checked Bucky's vitals, sticking a stethoscope to his back. Bucky watched as Tony—ever so carefully—took Bucky's arm apart, piece by piece.

“I know why you didn't want her asking me, you know.” Tony said. Bucky looked up. Fear enveloped him, and the small heart monitor on the table began to become erratic. Bruce put a reassuring hand on Bucky's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

“It's okay, Bucky.” Bruce whispered.

“How—how did you know?” Bucky asked.

“Did some digging. After Romanoff leaked those files.” Tony said. Bucky continued to panic, afraid the man would do something to make his arm malfunction and kill him. Bucky tried to move, but Bruce kept him in his seat, trying to keep him calm.

“I—I....” Bucky stammered. He felt as if he were going to vomit, the anxiety creeping into his throat like a poison. 

“Tony, stop.” Bruce warned. 

“Banner, I know what I'm doing. It was gonna happen sooner or later, since Fury wants him on our team.” Tony said, “But as I was saying, I read everything. Some stuff I already knew. My dad, when I was younger, talked about you and Capsicle all the time.” 

Bucky could feel it. He was going to be sick. He was going to be sick in Maggie's kitchen. And on Tony Stark. And Tony was going to kill him.

“Tony, he's panicking.” Bruce said, concern dripping from his voice. 

“I can see that, Bruce.” Tony argued, “But, Tin Man, like I said, I did some digging. Figured out you were the Winter Soldier. Figured out you were the one that killed my parents. At first, I was angry. Wanted to hunt you down and kill you myself, you know. Me and my father, we didn't always get along, but my mother just happened to be in the car on accident. I remember the whole thing. I was in college, but it didn't make it any easier.” 

Bucky nodded, his flesh hand trembling so hard that it looked like he was seizing. 

“I wanted to kill you. Wanted you to pay, for killing my parents. That's the selfish part of me, you know. I think it's pretty obvious by now that I'm an ass with the occasional redeemable quality. Anyway, I looked for you, trying to find you before Steve and Maggie did, but if Maggie couldn't find you, I knew I couldn't, even with my technology. But, as mad as I was, Pepper came in, saving the day, yet again.” 

“See, Bucky, Pepper saw the big picture. She has a way of doing that. Started playing footage of you and Cap back in the forties, stuff with my dad. And Peggy. All that fun stuff. After a while, I started watching. Saw you joking with my dad. With Cap. With the Howling Commandos. Saw it all. And, I guess, it finally hit me, it wasn't you, it was HYDRA.” 

Bucky swallowed, his eyes darting from Bruce to Tony, still not saying a word.

“The guy you were—James Barnes, Cap's best friend—you wouldn't just kill Howard and Maria Stark. You wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone. I saw that. I realized that whatever they did to you, whatever they did to make you kill my parents, it wasn't anything good. I figured they scrambled your brain or something, but I didn't realize it was as bad as it was. And yeah, that kind of sucks.” Tony explained.

“I—I don't remember...” Bucky muttered guiltily. 

“I know you don't. It's why I'm helping you.” Tony said, taking a break from working on Bucky's arm. 

“Why? I killed them. I don't remember, but I did. I—sorry doesn't make it...” 

“Any better? No, you're right, it doesn't. But I saw the look on your face when I came in. The big, bad Winter Soldier looked about ready to puke all over Maggie's nice couch.” Tony replied.

“Tony, get to your point, dammit. The poor guy is gonna puke on us if you keep going.” Bruce warned. 

“I'm—I'm good.” Bucky mumbled.

“You're not the Winter Soldier, you know. You're Bucky Barnes. I'm always gonna be mad that my parents were killed—but the adult in me realizes it's HYDRA I should be mad at. Not you.” Tony said. Bucky released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

“Uh, thanks.” Bucky said. 

“It's why I'm fixing your arm. I know how you feel about getting back at HYRDA. And I want you to do it, Bucky. I want you to tear them apart. Give 'em hell for my parents. You hate them more than I do. It's why I don't hate you.” 

“All I really remember is Pierce. He wiped my brain—or tried to. It hurt.” Bucky said. Bruce checked his pulse, and recorded information.

“You're like Steve, Bucky. Did you know you're running a fever?” Bruce asked. Bucky shook his head.

“Steve, as a result of the serum, runs a low-grade fever. All the time. I guess you do, too.” Bruce said.

“It's not a fever if his average temp is 100 degrees. That just means that's his average temperature.” Tony said.  
“Average temperature is 98.6, Tony.” Bruce argued. 

“Your artificial arm—it doesn't have any feeling, does it?” Tony asked. Bucky again shook his head.

“Well, we're gonna fix that, Tin Man. That way you won't accidentally squeeze someone too hard. We're gonna make improvements. Make you less...Like a cyborg.” 

“A what?” Bucky asked.

“After your time, Mr. Barnes.” Bruce said, “But it's someone who's half human, half robot.” 

“Technically, Bruce, I think he's only a quarter robot at the most.” Tony mused.

“Tony, you don't know how to not upset people do you?” 

“It's fine, Mr. Banner, really.” Bucky said, watching as Tony carefully tinkered with Bucky's arm. He accidentally poked Bucky with the screwdriver he was holding, and Bucky didn't flinch.

“Bucky, did you feel that?” Bruce asked. 

“No. Why?” Bucky asked. Bruce poked his left shoulder, then the left side of his back. Then his left leg.

“Can you feel that?” Bruce asked.

“Not really.” Bucky answered. 

“Bucky, I think you may have some nerve damage. I think your left side was affected, with whatever HYDRA did to you.” Bruce explained. Bucky huffed, tilting his head back. 

“Well, your arm is a piece of work, to say the least. I wanna make some upgrades, but to do that I'll need access to my lab. Try it now, though. It should open.” Tony said. Bucky moved his hand and wiggled his fingers; sure enough, they were working.

“Thank you so much.” Bucky whispered. 

“Don't worry about it, Tin Man. But I do want to see you in my lab soon—get you a working arm.” Tony said. Bucky nodded, moving his newly repaired left arm. 

“Oh, and promise me something, will you?” Tony asked. 

“Anything.” Bucky said.

“Look out for Maggie and Cap, okay? They've had a hell of a time lately. Maggie's getting back on her feet, but she seems a lot happier now that you're around.” 

“I think she just likes a house full of people.” Bucky replied.

“Yeah, she does. But you didn't get to see her before. Trust me, Barnes, she's smiling again. Keep her like that for me, okay? She's special to all of us.” Tony admitted.

“You've got my word.” Bucky replied. Tony shook his hand, packing up his tool box. Maggie and Steve thanked him and Bruce profusely, saying goodbye to them and Pepper as they headed back to Stark Tower. 

Of all the interactions he'd had with people, he had to think that his interaction with Tony Stark was one of the oddest. The man knew what he'd done; he knew that at one point he'd killed his parents. He knew that he'd been responsible for the death of dozens of people. He knew that Bucky had been under HYDRA's control, and instead of trying to kill him, he fixes his arm. He even told Bucky to look out for Steve and Maggie. That flabbergasted Bucky, if he were being honest. He observed Tony looked out for Maggie, that the man and his girlfriend kept in regular contact with her. The woman's sister was even living in a tower owned by him. Bucky didn't understand it. After everything he'd done, he expected Tony to stroll in wearing his iron suit and crush him. However, none of that happened. And, even though Maggie had tricked him, he didn't care. His hand was working, and he knew she wanted to help him. He could see it. But, what did Tony mean when he said that Bucky didn't get to see Maggie before? 

Bucky joined Maggie in walking Woola before bed. She looked tired; and she was shivering slightly. November in Washington DC could be fairly cold, and she was bundled up, urging Woola to walk faster as she pulled her coat closer. 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Tony.” Maggie suddenly said, her teeth chattering. 

“You had your reasons. I would've ran and you knew it.” Bucky replied. 

“Yeah,” She agreed, “But I shouldn't have kept that from you.”

“It's alright, really. Went a lot better than I thought.” Bucky admitted.

“I'm glad.” 

“He cares about you, Maggie.” He said.

“I know.” She replied. 

“He asked me to look out for you.” Maggie laughed at Bucky's statement.

“Of course he did.” 

“Why?” Bucky asked.

“Well, he was around after Josh died. After I went a little...Crazy. When stuff with my family went south.” Maggie told him.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. See, I woke up three days after the wreck. Sam, like I said, pulled me out before the paramedics could get to me. I was working with the Avengers, kind of as an assistant, and Fury told everyone. Apparently, they didn't expect me to recover. They were told I was going to be brain dead. Tony tracked down this neurosurgeon, Dr. Strange, and had him as a consult. Somehow, they wound up reconstructing my arm completely, and I wound up waking up, three days later. That's when Cecilia told me that Josh had been killed. My parents had been trying to get Josh into rehab for months, and then when they found out he'd been killed—that I'd let him drive drunk—they, well, my dad, blamed me.” 

Bucky listened as Maggie continued, her voice shaking slightly.

“He said, 'I never want to see you again' at Josh's funeral. I didn't even really get to marry my brother. I know my dad was hurting. You should never have to bury a child. But, he transferred his attitude to my younger siblings. Especially Jolene. She looked up to Josh so much, and when he was killed, she blamed me. Told me she hated me, that she never wanted to see me again. My mom never said anything, just took my dad's side because he's her husband. It hurt. They blame me. They probably always will. Cecilia knew the whole story, she understood. Everyone else, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Sam, they all knew the truth. They'd seen me try to help him.” 

“I'm really sorry.” Bucky whispered. Maggie waved her hand.

“It's not your fault. I just...Kind of lost myself. I didn't have my family, except for Cecilia. I buried myself in work. One day, after the invasion in New York, I just kind of lost it. I took one of Steve's razors from his bathroom, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in a SHIELD hospital.” 

“What happened after that?” Bucky asked.

“Tony and Pepper made me move in for a while. That way JARVIS would always have eyes on me. I lived with them for about five months before I moved back down here with Cecilia. Steve was the one who found me. I feel kind of guilty about it. Natasha told me he couldn't get my blood out of his clothes, he had to throw them away. I shouldn't have done that. I made a mistake. Steve, Natasha, Tony, all of them, they're the closest thing I have to family, and I made a huge mistake.” Maggie said. 

“It's not on you, though. All that stuff, that's a lot for one person.” Bucky said, stopping as Woola sniffed a fire hydrant.

Maggie bit her lip. “Yeah, but now they worry all the time. I hate that they do.” 

“Steve worries about everyone.” Bucky replied. Maggie laughed softly.

“Yeah, he does.” Maggie agreed. Bucky looked down, watching the large dog.

“You know, Bucky, I'm glad you're here. With us.” Bucky looked up at Maggie, whose brown eyes were earnest.

“I'm glad I'm here with you guys, too.” Bucky replied. The two continued to make small talk as they headed back to Maggie's apartment, taking Woola off of his leash and sitting down to watch television. Sam had gone back to his house and Natasha had claimed she was tired, so she moved her pillows and blankets into Steve's room and fell asleep. Steve decided to turn in as well, which left Bucky and Maggie alone, and the two decided to watch a movie. Bucky had chosen The Book of Eli, and found himself actually enjoying it.   
Maggie enjoyed her evenings with Bucky. She found herself quite attached to him; he understood her. He didn't know her before her breakdown, he didn't know how low she'd been. She liked that about him. There was no remembrance of the bad times with him. She greatly enjoyed that. She found herself stifling yawns, her eyes heavy after the long day she'd had. Without thinking, she laid down, putting her head in Bucky's lap, sleep threatening her as she watched the movie. She could feel Bucky hesitantly place a hand on her back, and she was nearly half asleep when her phone began ringing in her pocket. She pulled it out, looking at the caller ID; smiling slightly as she pressed the “answer” button and pulling it to her ear.

“Matthew Murdock. To what do I owe the occasion?” Maggie asked, her voice sounding groggy.

“Hi, Mags. Listen, I wouldn't normally call at one in the morning, but there's kind of an issue...” Matt trailed. Maggie sat up, looking at Bucky while she tried to get her composure. 

“What's the matter?” 

“Well, I really don't know how to say this....” Matt said. 

“Then just tell me. What's wrong? Are you okay?” Maggie asked.

“I'm fine. It's not me. It's your sister.” Matt replied.

“Cecilia? Is she okay?” Maggie was panicking. 

“No. It's Jolene.” Matt said quickly, reassuring Maggie. She furrowed her brows. Jolene was a sophomore at Fordham University, and Maggie had asked Matt to keep an eye on her. 

“What's wrong with Jolene?” Maggie asked.

“She, uh, she's in jail.” Matt said. Maggie sat up straighter, looking at Bucky, and then stood up.

“In jail for what?”

“Underage drinking. Public intoxication. She got in a fight, hit another girl pretty hard. She's in the drunk tank now.” 

“And you're calling me why? No offense, but doesn't she have parents to take care of this problem?” Maggie snapped, perhaps a little harsher than she intended.

“She begged me not to. I figured I'd call you first. You can get to her quicker, since Cecilia is gone.” Matt reasoned. Maggie rolled her eyes. Jolene, her twenty-year-old sister, had been particularly venomous toward her after Joshua died. The girl had a temper to match her red hair, and she and Maggie hadn't spoken in over a year, after Maggie had tried to congratulate her for an award, which resulted in Jolene cursing at her over the phone before hanging up. 

“Well, I guess she can just wait it out till morning, right?” Maggie asked, a hint of satisfaction in her voice.

“She needs someone to pick her up.” Matt replied. Maggie hissed, and Bucky tried to ask what was wrong.

“And I can't wire you money so you can pick up Jezebel for me?” Maggie really didn't want to go to New York.

“I can't. Foggy and I have court tomorrow morning, otherwise I would.” Matt explained. Maggie groaned loudly, obviously annoyed.

“Fine. Fine. Let me pack a few things and I'll be there to get Beelzebub first thing tomorrow morning. You owe me, Murdock.” Maggie said. She could hear the man chuckle through the phone.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll take you to dinner tomorrow night. You know where the spare key to my apartment is, if you wanna crash there. If not, I'll pick you up in front of Stark Tower. Goodnight, Maggie. Sorry to bother you.” Matt said.

“Goodnight. Thanks for letting me know, Matt. I do appreciate it.” Maggie said. She hung up the phone, rubbing her temples as she groaned. Bucky looked at her curiously.

“What's going on?” He asked.

“My sister is in the drunk tank. Cecilia is on her honeymoon, and Matt has court tomorrow morning. Looks like I'm the only available one to bail her out. Guess I'm going to New York.” Maggie said, trying to laugh. Bucky could sense the anger rolling off of her in waves.

“I'll go with you.” He said suddenly. 

“You sure?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah. You shouldn't go alone. What else would I do, anyway?”

“Good point,” Maggie chuckled, “Pack some stuff. We'll leave in an hour.” 

“Are we driving?” Bucky asked.

“Of course. That'll give her time to sit and think about her stupidity.” Maggie replied. 

“Alright then. Should we leave Steve and Natasha a note?” Maggie nodded, grabbing a pen and paper as she walked to her room. 

Bucky would've been lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Of course he was. However, he didn't want Maggie going alone to New York, or dealing with her sister by herself. He was sure Steve would be fine for a day or so. So, he grabbed a small bag and packed enough clothes for a couple of days, as well as his iPod in case the trip got boring. Maybe while they were there, he could see Brooklyn? He'd ask Maggie later, when she wasn't so focused on getting to her sister. Still, though, Bucky was rather excited. Maggie was always good company, and he wanted to see New York again. 

The two left just before 2:00 in the morning, leaving a note for Steve and Natasha on the kitchen table. They drove off in Maggie's Mustang, Bucky riding shotgun as Maggie sped off for the Big Apple. Bucky drifted off to sleep with his headphones in his ears, as Maggie grumbled with each shift in gear. They were off to bail out Maggie's sister. Maggie was certain that a catastrophe would happen. 

However, she was sure that with Bucky tagging along, it could be quite an interesting little trip.


	5. Visits to Hell's Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Bucky head to New York to deal with Maggie's sister, while Bucky comes along for the ride; Matt and Foggy meet Maggie's new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Hope you enjoy Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson's cameos! Please review! Thank you for the support!

It was a four-hour drive to New York City, and Bucky had only been able to sleep for one of those. He'd woken up to Maggie listening to music, tapping on the steering wheel as she sang along. He pretended to be asleep, just to watch her as she danced, singing, thinking he couldn't hear. He observed her as she danced in the driver's seat, her long hair falling down past her shoulders. He wouldn't admit it to her, but she looked beautiful—carefree, and not like a SHIELD agent.

“Good time we can get on it, take a shot or you can sip on it, find a floor and we can dance on it, slow song it, far as I can tell that finger ain’t got no ring on it, come on baby, bring on it...” Maggie sang, the country music blaring from the car stereo. “I like that song.” Bucky said, startling Maggie. She jumped, looking terrified as Bucky smirked next to her. She turned the stereo down, her eyes wide.

“How much of that did you hear?” She asked. He smirked. “Enough to like it. You know, I don't know why Sam hates your music tastes.”

“He doesn't hate my taste in music. He just hates country.” Maggie said, “But I grew up on it.”

“I prefer it to some of that junk on the radio. I can't believe you people listen to that.” Bucky said.

Maggie laughed, throwing her head back and smiling widely. “You sound like an old man, Bucky!” Maggie exclaimed.

“Well, I was born in 1917.” Bucky deadpanned.

“To be fair, I don't listen to a lot of that stuff. I grew up on Billie Holliday, Blind Willie Johnson, the Carter Family, stuff like that. My mom loved old stuff.” Maggie said, changing the music so that loud rock blared through the speakers.

“This is nice, too.” Bucky said. “It's the Arctic Monkeys.” Maggie replied.

Bucky pulled out his notebook—a recommendation from Steve—and wrote it down.

“Any idea what the plan is when we get there?” Bucky asked, referring to the fact that Maggie's sister was currently in the drunk tank at NYPD headquarters.

“I haven't thought about it, really. Do you like thinking about walking into Mordor?” Maggie asked. Bucky looked at her, confused.

“Oh. I forgot. Let me rephrase it; do you usually like thinking about walking into the seventh circle of Hell?”

“She's not that bad. I doubt she's as bad as you let on.” Bucky replied.

“You're right. She's worse.” Maggie said. Bucky shot her a look, narrowing his eyes. Maggie turned the music up, trying to not think about the fact that she was bailing out her least favorite sibling out of jail. Bucky had seen pictures of the girl in the guest room and throughout the apartment. She bore the least amount of resemblance to Maggie. Whereas Cecilia and Maggie could pass for identical twins, Jolene looked like she'd been adopted. Bucky had seen pictures of the girl, with light red hair, porcelain skin, and bright blue eyes. She was taller than Maggie. Of course, to Bucky, it wasn't that hard to be taller than Maggie, either. Bucky noticed she looked more like the youngest sister, Layla. He didn't believe Maggie would have a lot of problems out of Jolene, considering Maggie was driving four hours to bail the girl out of jail when she could have left her there. Bucky didn't think he would be good enough to do something like that if he were in Maggie's position. Steve probably would, Sam probably would, too. Natasha would bail the kid out just for the sake of punishing her. However, he'd probably just leave her there if he could.

“You think she'll fight you?” Bucky asked.

“I hope not.” Maggie huffed, shifting gears to speed up on the interstate. “You can handle her, you know.” Bucky assured her. Maggie nodded.

“I know that much. Thing is, though, I don't wanna hurt her. I never have. I just...I haven't seen her in so long.”

“I know the feeling.” Bucky said, almost without thinking. Maggie looked at him.

“Have you called Rebecca?” She asked.

“Not yet,” He sighed, “How do you call someone who thought you were dead for seventy years? How do you start that conversation? She knows everything.”

“You say, 'hi, Rebecca, it's me, Bucky, and I've missed you.'” Maggie replied.

“What if she doesn't like me? What if she's ashamed of me?”

“Steve told her you were alive. She reached out to him after he came out of the ice. For a while, he was her only tie to you. Apparently, according to Steve, you were the best big brother.” Maggie explained.

“I don't even really remember being a brother. I remember some things, like her running around with her doll, or walking her to school. I don't remember everything.” Bucky said.

“It's okay if you don't, Bucky. I don't remember everything, and I'm only twenty-five. Sometimes I'm afraid I'll just forget everything.” Maggie explained, “I didn't remember some things after the accident.”

“Like what?” Bucky asked. “I didn't remember my name, or how to do simple math. I lost my short term memory for a while. It got better, though.” Maggie replied, pulling off her beanie to reveal a scar hidden beneath her blonde hair, “Experimental surgery works wonders.”

“Yeah, for you.” Bucky huffed, “I guess I'm just working up to it.”

“She's almost eighty, Bucky. She doesn't have a lot of time left.” Maggie said.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Bucky said, “I just don't want her to realize I'm not the Bucky she remembers.” Maggie felt for him. When she first woke up after the accident, she didn't remember certain things. At times, she was afraid she'd forget Joshua. She understood Bucky didn't want to disappoint his sister, that was natural. She didn't want to disappoint any of her friends, either. However, Rebecca may be able to help him remember things he'd forgotten. Things that HYDRA made him forget. Things that he didn't know he'd missed.

“So, you're really gonna bail her out, aren't you?” Bucky asked. Maggie turned to face him, frowning slightly.

“What do you mean they couldn't have a wedding?” Bucky asked. Maggie bit her lip, blinking heavily as she stared at the road.

“My parents, if they knew I would be there, they wouldn't show up. It would break Cecilia's heart, not to have her family there. Either I wouldn't be there, or they wouldn't. Or, my dad would just cause problems.” Maggie explained. Bucky's jaw tensed; he knew Maggie had a hard relationship with her father, always had. He was unhappy when she joined SHIELD; he was unhappy when she went to college in New York after Cecilia. He was unhappy when she moved to Washington DC. He was unhappy with her in general, more so than the other McGee siblings. However, after spending almost a month with Cecilia as his therapist, and developing a relationship with her on a professional level, knowing that her father would cause problems on the most important day of her life really aggravated him. It did more than aggravated him. It pissed him off. Knowing that they used Maggie as their family scapegoat more than pissed him off. It enraged him. He had learned from Steve and Natasha that when Maggie was in recovery, her parents were never there. Cecilia didn't have enough sick days and soon had to return to work, during which time Steve told Bucky that Maggie was alone. She was alone for the first of several reconstructive surgeries on her arm. Cecilia, in her residency, could not be there. Steve, Natasha, and Tony spent most of their time with Maggie. Steve admitted that he waited for Maggie's family to show up; and was a bit heartbroken, watching her every day in her recovery and knowing she had no one. The only two family members that came to see her where her younger brother, John, who had to go back out to Alaska for work, and her mother, Annie, who wouldn't come in the room, standing in the doorway the whole time.

Maggie tugged at the sleeves on her sweater, nervously trying to drive, though Bucky could see the anxiety creeping up her body. She looked so fragile, driving, her pistol underneath the seat. Bucky knew things like this scared her. She didn't have to tell him; he already knew. The closer they got to New York City, the more Maggie began to show signs of anxiety.

“So, where exactly is she locked up at?” Bucky asked.

“Good question.” Maggie replied. She grabbed her cellular phone from the console, dialing Matt's number, and waiting for him to answer.

“Matt Murdock, how can I help you?” Matt's sleepy voice answered.

“Where is she-witch locked up at?” Maggie asked.

“Oh. Maggie. She's at the Department of Corrections in the Bronx, not too far from Hell's Kitchen.” Matt replied, “Are you staying with me, or at Stark Tower?”

“Probably with you, if you don't mind. Um, I'm bringing a friend, and he's got some things to do at Stark Tower, though. So we will be spending time there.” Maggie said.

“A 'he'? You're bringing a man with you?” Matt's voice teased. Maggie rolled her eyes.

“Oh hush, Matthew. Don't you and Foggy have court?” “At nine. It's almost six.” Matt replied. Maggie laughed.

“Oh. Yeah. Well, we probably won't see you before, then. I know where the key is. Maybe we could meet up for lunch?” She asked.

“I'd love to. I know Foggy would, too. You should come by the office, we'll order take-out.” Matt suggested.

“Oh! I'd love that. I can't wait to see it. I'll see you then, Matty. Thanks for telling me where Jo is.” Maggie said.

“No problem. Tell your boyfriend I said hello.” Matt teased, hanging up. Maggie put her phone in the console, rolling her eyes. They were approaching the city, and Bucky could see the city skyline. It took his breath away, to see the Empire State Building and the Brooklyn Bridge framing the city. His city. The place that he was from. It was beautiful, and he was taking it all in.

“You excited?” Maggie asked.

Bucky nodded, a smile ghosting his face. He remembered something. A memory. Of him and Steve.

* * *

 

_“One day, Bucky, you and me, we'll have our own place. It'll be nice, too. No more slumming it for us!” Steve exclaimed, staring at one of the expensive high rises in New York._

_Bucky smiled, Steve was always the optimist._

_“Yeah, one day I'll quit workin' the docks. Maybe I'll work in one of those fancy offices. We'll marry nice girls. Raise our kids next door to each other.” Bucky said, nudging Steve with his elbow._

_“And your kids will be lookin' out for mine. Or maybe you'll be lucky enough to have a shrimpy kid.” Steve teased._

_“Yeah, yeah. Look at my genes, Steve! My kids may be shrimpy, but at least they'll all be good looking.” Bucky replied, laughing._

_“Keep laughing, punk. One day, a nice dame will see my good looks and charm.” Steve joked._

_“Of course.” Bucky said, his voice serious, “Steve, you're gonna marry someone beautiful. Someone who loves you for you. And who knows? Maybe she'll be taller than you.”_

_“You're a punk, Bucky. But maybe you're right.” Steve said._

_“Maybe I am.” Bucky said._

* * *

 

Bucky blinked, remembering how Steve used to look. Maggie looked over to him, noting his silence.

“Hey, you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah. I just...Remembered something. Did you know I used to be a dock worker? I think I did.” Bucky replied.

“You were. You worked two jobs, actually. You worked part-time at a meat packing factory, but your main job was on the docks.” Maggie said. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“What? Steve told me everything about you, almost.” Maggie laughed, looking sheepish.

They were in the city now, Maggie trying to navigate over to the Bronx. Bucky did not enjoy the traffic, though he did enjoy the views. It took them an extra forty minutes, but they made it to the Department of Corrections by seven-thirty. Maggie grumbled; Matt, theoretically, could have picked her up. The cunning man was truly a lawyer now. He probably didn't have a soul anymore.

They parked in the public parking for the New York City Department of Corrections. Maggie got out first, though Bucky led them both into the jail, opening the door for her. He could see her hands shaking as they walked into the building, and his heart ached. She shouldn't have to be afraid of her own family. They walked up to the front desk, and Bucky put a hand on Maggie's back to calm her. She looked so panicked; as if she wanted to run.

“You can do this, Maggie.” Bucky whispered. She nodded, walking to the front desk and smiling at the receptionist.

“Can I help you?” The receptionist asked. Maggie looked at Bucky and then swallowed. She turned to the receptionist, trying her best to force a smile.

“Yes ma'am, I'm here to pick up my sister. She was arrested last night for underage drinking, I believe. Her attorneys are Matthew Murdock and Foggy Nelson.” Maggie explained.

“What's her name?” The woman asked, looking over her glasses at Maggie and Bucky.

“Jolene Rhiannon McGee.” Maggie replied.

“Her birth date?” The woman asked.

“February 4th, 1995.” Maggie answered.

“Alright. Are you paying her bail?”

“Yes ma'am I will.” Maggie said, cringing slightly.

The receptionist typed on the computer, pulling up Jolene's information.

“Okay, ma'am, her bail will be $550. Will that be cash, card, or personal check?” The receptionist asked.

Maggie pulled her debit card from her wallet, sighing as she handed the woman her card. She couldn't believe she was doing this; paying bail for a sister who would no doubt ignore her as soon as she realized who bailed her out. The receptionist handed Maggie a receipt, going to the back to notify an officer. Maggie waited, pacing a trail on the tile, biting the inside of her cheek. She could hear footsteps behind her, and Bucky instinctively grabbed her hand.

“It'll be okay.” Bucky assured her. She bit her lip, her eyes tearing as she waited to hear her sister.

“I know.” Maggie lied. She didn't believe it would be okay. It hadn't been okay in two years.

“Miss McGee, your free to go. Your arraignment date is listed on the paperwork. Your attorneys will keep you updated.” Maggie could hear the officer say. She turned around to see Jolene speaking with the officer, looking extremely disheveled and pale. The officer left, and Jolene was handed her personal belongings, stopping in her tracks to stare at Maggie.

“Maggie?” Jolene asked, pushing a strand of orange hair behind her ear.

  
“Yep.” Maggie replied.

“You bailed me out?”

“I did.”

“Took you long enough.” Jolene hissed. Maggie swallowed, closing her eyes.

“Matt called around one. I got here as quick as I could.”

“So you left me in the drunk tank all night?!” Jolene asked, her voice laced with irritation. Bucky could feel himself wanted to reach over and smack the redhead. However, he couldn't do that. He wasn't in the business of hitting anyone. He was there for Maggie.

“Matt had court in the morning. Cecilia is gone, you know that. I didn't want to let you sit here, but I didn't have a choice.” Maggie explained, her voice firm. Bucky was proud; she was holding her ground.

“You gonna give me a lecture? Tell mom and dad?” Jolene's voice was condescending.

“Cute. You'd think you'd be more friendly to the person who paid your bail.” Maggie replied, her voice sharp.

“I can walk to my dorm from here.” Jolene replied, seemingly annoyed with Maggie's very presence.

“Nope. No ma'am. We're going back to Matt's apartment. You don't get to go back to your dorm yet.” Maggie replied.

“I am twenty years old, I am an adult!” Jolene exclaimed, walking out of the station with Maggie.

“Yeah? Act like it.” Bucky said, causing Maggie to stare.

“Who's this guy?” Jolene asked.

“This is Bucky. Bucky, Jolene.” Maggie said, pressing the remote and unlocking her Mustang.

“Wait—are you....”

“Yes. Lifelong friend of Steve Rogers, personally responsible for the destruction of Washington DC. Now get in the car.” Bucky ordered. The young woman huffed, getting in the back seat, Bucky getting in the passenger seat after her. The three drove to Hell's Kitchen, to the address of Matt's apartment, walking up to the second story, taking the spare key from under the rug.

“Why did he call you?” Jolene asked.

“He's my friend. He's looking out for you.” Maggie replied. “He should mind his own business.” Jolene huffed. “Be lucky he called your sister instead of letting you sit there.” Bucky said.

“You should mind your own business too.” Jolene said, smarting off. Maggie's jaw clenched. She couldn't hit her. She shouldn't hit her. But oh, did she want to.

“How about you go sit down and fume on the couch? We've still got a few hours till we have lunch with Matt and Foggy.” Maggie suggested. Jolene rolled her eyes, plopping herself on the couch dramatically. Maggie was frustrated; her sister was acting like a sixteen year old; not like a twenty year old college sophomore. Bucky looked around; the apartment was rather dark, except for the blaring billboard in the window. The apartment was rather tastefully decorated for a blind man; though he was sure that for the regular person, the billboard would get annoying after a while. The three sat in silence for nearly an hour, Jolene playing on her phone, while Maggie and Bucky sat across from each other, each with a mug of coffee in their hands.

“So, Matt is a nice guy, right? And Foggy too?” Bucky asked.

“Oh, yes. Matt is shy, but Foggy does enough talking for the both of them. They're so great. I cooked for them, they did maintenance for me. They're great guys. Now they have their own practice. I'm so proud of them.” Maggie said.

“And Matt has a girlfriend?” Bucky asked. He wasn't trying to hint that he thought Matt (or Foggy) might be interested in Maggie, but she blushed either way.

“He does. Her name is Claire. She's a nurse. I really like her.” Maggie replied, “Foggy is dating Karen, who is also the secretary at their office. Nelson and Murdock. I'm so proud of them.” Maggie practically beamed. She saw the boys as her brothers, always had. Bucky couldn't explain it. He wondered if Maggie spoke about him that way to other people. How did she see him? How did he compare? He wanted—earnestly—to have Maggie's approval. He couldn't explain way. He also wanted Matt and Foggy to like him. It was an odd feeling, truthfully, one that he couldn't ever remember feeling.

* * *

 

Soon, they were heading out to meet Matt, Foggy, and Karen for lunch at their office. Jolene protested, but Maggie supposed that in her hungover state, she was probably hungry and needed food. Bucky was nervous, meeting close friends of Maggie, but she seemed at ease and he trusted her. When they pulled up, however, Bucky thought that they were heading for a shady drug deal instead of lunch with two attorneys. The building looked questionable—more so than Maggie's own apartment in Washington DC—and being in Hell's Kitchen for some inexplicable reason made his skin crawl. He got out of the car, looking around for possible threats and searching the windows of all the buildings; he was taking no chances.

The three entered the building, walking up to the door to see a sign saying “NELSON AND MURDOCK: ATTORNEYS AT LAW”. Maggie knocked, and a tall, blonde woman answered the door, smiling.

“Maggie!” She exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Karen! Long time, no see.” Maggie replied.

“Who's your friend? Come on in, Jolene!” Karen said, motioning for everyone to follow her inside.

“This is my friend, Bucky. Bucky, this is Karen Page, Nelson and Murdock's secretary. She's also Foggy's girlfriend.” Maggie said.

“Actually...” Karen corrected, holding out her hand to reveal a large, round diamond, on a small diamond covered band.

“Seriously?! Oh my goodness!!” Maggie squealed, hugging the woman, “When?”

“Literally last night. At the most awful bar in the entire world. It was great, though.” Karen said, practically beaming. Maggie hugged her again, seeing Foggy and Matt come out of their office.

“Maggie!” Matt exclaimed, using his cane to walk over toward her. Bucky sized up the man, squinting his eyes slightly.

“Matty! How are you?” Maggie asked.

“I'm great. Can't complain.” Matt replied, hugging Maggie.

“You should have seen him in court today! It was incredible. Juries really like blind lawyers.” Another man, with longer, dirty blonde hair said, walking over to hug Maggie. Bucky sized him up, too. He didn't seem like a threat.

“Bucky, these are my best friends, Matt Murdock, and Foggy Nelson.” Maggie said, motioning to the two men, “Guys, this is Bucky Barnes.”

“Wait a second; Bucky Barnes? The guy you've been looking for? For like, ever? That guy? Howling Commandos Bucky Barnes? Oh my gosh! It's an honor, man!” Foggy exclaimed, extending his hand. Bucky nodded, shaking the man's hand timidly.

“Maggie, you are the ghost hunter! I can't even...I mean, this is huge! I heard so much about you growing up, man! I grew up in Brooklyn, and you and Cap were basically like, what every kid wanted to be every Halloween.” Foggy added.

“Uh, thanks.” Bucky muttered, clearly taken aback by the overly enthusiastic young man.

“Foggy, man, quit freaking him out. Sorry about that. It's nice to meet you, Bucky. We're glad you're here..” Matt said, extending a hand of his own.

“So you're the mystery man Maggie was traveling with?”

“Matt, seriously.” Maggie said, looking down at the floor.

“I ordered Thai food. That okay with everyone?” Matt asked. “I feel like we're in college again.” Maggie joked.

Bucky nodded, not exactly sure what Thai food was but too embarrassed to ask. Foggy and Karen agreed, and Jolene huffed in annoyance. Matt gave them a tour of the office, of Karen's space (which, admittedly, she had done a lot to fix up), of Matt and Foggy's office, and of their newly framed diplomas (which had taken them over a year to do.) Bucky stayed quiet throughout the 'tour', not speaking, just standing behind Maggie.

He liked Matt, Foggy, and Karen. Though Foggy was, as Maggie said, a 'fangirl' (which he would ask her about later), Matt seemed relatively capable for a blind man. In fact, he seemed as if he could get around better than some people with perfect vision. Matt explained to him that he hadn't always been blind; an accident left him that way when he was nine years old. Bucky felt for him; he remembered what it was like to see things.

“If you don't mind my asking, when did you lose your arm?” Matt asked. Bucky tensed; looking down.

“How did you know I lost my arm?” Bucky replied. Matt smiled, “I could hear the metal. Plus, your gait shifted more weight on your left side.”

“I think it was when I fell from that train. In 1944. I'm not sure.” Bucky said.

“You keep moving your fingers quite a bit.” Matt noted. “Yeah, just got it fixed last night. Stark helped me.”

“He seems nice. Maggie got me, Foggy, Claire, and Karen into one of his parties.” Matt mused.

“Oh?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah. It was crazy. Surrounded by famous people. Thor, Captain America, Black Widow...And there I was, making everyone uncomfortable with this cane.” Matt said, walking with Bucky towards Karen's office. Bucky laughed slightly, and then surprised Matt.

“You only use the cane for show.” Bucky said. Matt turned toward him, this time his turn to be caught off guard.

“You caught that?” Matt asked.

“Please. I've seen people with twenty-twenty vision not be able to maneuver around wide open spaces as easily as you can this office. The cane is there probably because you got used to it.” Bucky surmised.

“You're...Not wrong.” Matt laughed, “Thank you, by the way, for driving up here with Maggie. It helps knowing someone's looking out for her.”

“Least I could do.” Bucky said, “I'm living with her. She gave me a place to stay. I wouldn't let her go into New York City by herself.”

“She can take care of herself, most of the time.” Matt replied, “But Jolene,” He pointed his cane toward the girl who seemed completely uninterested in anything going on, “She's an entirely different story.”

“So I've seen.” Bucky glared, his attention focused on the hungover young woman who was sitting in the corner.

“She used to be president of the Maggie McGee fan club.” Matt said.

“Until Josh died, right?” Matt nodded.

“Yep. Then Maggie became the source of everything wrong in the entire world. Foggy and I went to Joshua's funeral. He'd become a friend of ours, too. Their father kicked Maggie out of the funeral; wouldn't let her inside. She didn't even get to say goodbye. She was barely able to even walk around. Since then, Jolene has given her problems.”

“Yeah, well, that girl is on my last nerve.” Bucky admitted, “Maggie paid over five hundred dollars to bail her ass out of jail.”

“Well, if you do decide to do something, please, fill me in. I've been waiting for the right opportunity to call her out on all her BS.” Matt admitted. Bucky nodded, then remembered, the man couldn't see him do it.

“Yeah. I will.” Bucky promised.

They heard the door open, and Foggy and Maggie returned with Thai takeout. Karen had gone to the corner store to get sodas. Jolene sat in Matt and Foggy's office, angrily staring at her phone, trying earnestly to keep from getting sick.

“Food's here, everyone!” Foggy exclaimed. They moved to the office, clearing off Matt and Foggy's desk to set food down. Karen returned, with drinks and cups, setting everything down as well. Bucky had to admit, he liked Thai food. He liked Maggie's friends, and he enjoyed having lunch with them. He enjoyed listening to Foggy and Karen gush about their engagement, Karen giggling as she joked about Foggy dropping the ring in a plate of spaghetti. Bucky wondered if this normality would be permanent for him; God, he hoped it would. He craved it. He wanted friends like Matt, Foggy, and Karen; friends who didn't stare at his arm or know the things he'd done. He wanted friends who would eat take out with him and tell cheesy jokes and update him on the twenty-first century. He wanted friends who would care about him enough to call him at one in the morning because someone he knew was in the drunk tank. Maggie was a lucky girl, he surmised.

Matt and Foggy took the rest of the day off, claiming that since Maggie didn't come to town often, this would be the perfect opportunity for Nelson and Murdock to play hooky. They dropped an angry and defiant Jolene off at Matt's apartment (Maggie informing the girl that if she left, there'd be hell to pay), and decided to be touristy with Bucky.

“So, I'm thinking we take Bucky to the Empire State Building. He needs to see the skyline.” Maggie said, turning to Bucky, “You think that'd be a good idea?”

“Crowded place with no way down?” Bucky asked. Maggie nodded, realizing it could be disastrous.

“What about Central Park?” Karen suggested, “One of the first places I went when I moved here!”

“That sounds good, actually.” Maggie replied, taking Bucky's hand to drag him. “Central Park it is!”

The group took the subway, going to the north end of the park. Bucky vaguely remembered coming to the park as a younger man, before the war. Before he enlisted. Maggie seemed enthralled with it, a smile wide on her face.

“You act like you've never been here before.” He mused. Maggie smiled.

“Every time I come, there's something new.” Bucky watched her. She pulled her black peacoat close, wrapping a gray scarf around her neck. Her purple beanie was securely on her head, she dressed for colder weather, though it wasn't quite as cold as Bucky expected. Karen, a native of the midwest, seemed totally comfortable in the cool fall weather. Maggie seemed cold-natured; and he found it quite amusing. They spent most of the afternoon walking around Central Park and Manhattan, going to dinner later in the evening. And, Matt and Foggy charged dinner to their “Nelson and Murdock” account. It was quite amusing, to see them all interact. The group decided to bid Foggy and Karen goodnight, and they headed back to their own apartment, a few blocks from Matt's. Matt, Bucky, and Maggie headed back to his own apartment, opening the door to see Jolene watching television, an angry and annoyed look passing over her features as the three entered the apartment.

“Back already?” She asked, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, actually.” Maggie replied, going to the kitchen to make a mug of tea. She had gotten Matt into drinking chamomile in college when he was stressed about finals. Now, he kept a stock of it in his cupboard.

“Can I go back to my dorm yet?” Jolene asked.

“After getting arrested? No.” Maggie replied. Jolene hissed.

“I'm an adult.” Jolene reminded.

“Jolene...” Maggie began.

“Jolene, you were arrested for underage drinking. Not only that, you're lucky the girl you punched didn't press charges, or you'd be looking at aggravated assault, which carries jail time. Now, your sister is smart enough to keep you out of trouble, I suggest you listen, or I'll get Bucky to chain you to the radiator and you'll finish your semester that way.” Matt replied, making Maggie and Bucky turn to him in surprise.

“Whatever, Murdock.” Jolene huffed, going back to Matt's room and slamming the door. Maggie rolled her eyes, sitting on the couch. The three sat chatting for several hours, reveling in the fact that Matt had the next day off, and they planned to travel to Brooklyn to see Bucky's old neighborhood. Maggie was happy that Bucky was remembering. Bucky was happy that he felt more human. Around eleven, they heard Matt's window open. Maggie knew Jolene was sneaking out, they knew she would try. It wasn't hard to guess. Maggie rolled her eyes at her younger sister's clumsy attempt to sneak out, grumbling audibly.

“Should I go get her, or do one of you want to?” Maggie asked, visibly frustrated.

“I've got it.” Bucky said, “She can't wriggle free from me.”

“Alrighty then.” Maggie said, “I'll prepare my lecture.”

“You owe me, Mags.” Bucky teased.

“I know, I know.” Maggie replied. Bucky quickly stood up, taking the same path that Jolene did. As he suspected, in her clumsiness, she wasn't far away. He caught her walking down the street, not paying attention at all to her surroundings. A girl as oblivious as her really shouldn't be living in New York. She wasn't looking around, wasn't wearing a jacket, didn't even bother to tie her shoes. Geez, Bucky thought, this was almost too easy. She didn't even hear him coming, which made it easy for him. He walked up behind her, putting a metal hand over her mouth and his right arm around her waist. She tried to scream, and he merely shushed her.

“You really thought you could sneak out? You didn't even do a decent job.” Bucky whispered. He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her back to Matt's apartment, which thankfully wasn't very far at all. Instead of climbing up the fire escape, he opted for the door, opening to reveal a very angry Maggie and a rather indifferent Matt. Bucky let her go, and then the venom started.

“Oh good Lord! You sent your damn robot after me?!” Jolene hissed.

“Watch it!” Maggie growled, “Sneaking out, really? Where were you headed?”

“Back to my dorm, where I live.” Jolene snapped. Maggie rolled her eyes. “I told you to lay off. Why is it so hard to listen to me?”

“You're not my mother!” Jolene yelled, “You're not my mother, you're not my friend! You're just a piss poor excuse of an older sister who decided to play the hero.”

“No,” Maggie corrected, “I'm the only person who was willing to bail you out of jail, after you screwed up.”

“So what?! I could have paid bail myself!”

“Then why did Matt call me?” Maggie's voice was rising an octave.

“Because he's some blind guy playing hero who can't mind his own business!” Jolene screamed.

“Enough! Do not talk about him like that.” Maggie warned. Bucky could see her becoming angry. Maybe then she would actually be willing to smack that girl's head off of her shoulders.

“What? You don't like it?” Jolene replied.

“Don't. You know better than that.” Maggie hissed. Jolene laughed sarcastically.

“Oh, what are you gonna do about it? I haven't seen you in two years, and all of a sudden you're bailing me out of jail? And you decide to bring the guy you're sleeping with up to New York to run after me?” Jolene challenged. Maggie stopped, knowing that Jolene was trying to get a rise out of her. She could feel Bucky and Matt behind her, ready to jump in at any time.

“You and I both know that's not true.” Maggie growled, standing closer to her sister. The 5'3” woman stood staring at the 5'7” redhead, staring her down, ready to take her on. Jolene only scoffed.

“Yeah. You shouldn't have come, I can take care of myself.”

“Oh? So taking care of yourself includes a jail cell?”

“Mind your own damn business!” Jolene screamed, fury lacing her features as she got an inch away from Maggie's face.

“You're my sister!” Maggie screamed, “I'm supposed to help you, it's my job!”

“Yeah, just like you helped Joshua? You did such a good job taking care of him.” Jolene replied cooly, her face deceptively calm. Bucky was ready to throw that girl out of the window. If he'd been the man he was eight months ago, he would have. He looked to Matt, who also looked furious. They were waiting for their cue, waiting to do something.

“Do not ever bring him into this.” Maggie warned.

“Or what?” Jolene challenged, “Feel guilty yet?”

“Jolene, grow up. You're mad because you got caught. I could've called Mom and Dad.” Maggie reminded.

“But you didn't!” Jolene screamed, “You didn't because they won't talk to you. You didn't because you killed their son. You didn't because you thought that bailing me out of jail would somehow make up for the fact that you led Josh to his grave and you didn't do a thing in the world to stop it!”

Bucky took a step forward, but felt Matt's cane in the way.

“Not yet.” Matt whispered.

“Then when?” Bucky asked.

“Wait for it.” Matt replied calmly.

“Jolene, I'm only going to say this one more time: do not start. Do not.” Maggie growled, her voice low, and her eyes feral. She stepped into Jolene's space, eyeing the girl.

“You can't deal with it, can you? I can't believe you were stupid enough to actually come here. I can take care of myself. No one wants you here, Maggie. I hate you! I hate you! I don't want to see you. I don't want to think about you. I hate you!” Jolene screamed.

“I don't hate you,” Maggie said, this time it was her turn to be calm, “That's why I came. I wasn't going to let you sit in a jail cell.”

“Maybe you should have!”

“I think you need to stop talking.” Maggie warned.

“Or what?” Jolene hissed.

“Or I will personally put you through a wall.” Maggie threatened.

“Oh, shut up. Shut up. Shut up! You don't know a damn thing! Can't even handle me yourself, gotta send your Russian robot after me because you can't take responsibility!” Jolene screamed.

Without thinking, Maggie shoved her back, her anger completely kindled now.

“Do not ever, ever talk about him like that ever again. Do you understand me? Sit down. Shut up.” Maggie screamed, her voice angry and dark.

“No! You're too damn stupid to mind your own business! So now you've got a blind guy keeping tabs on me and when I decide to leave, you sick your cyborg attack dog on me. He's not even a real person!” Motioning at Bucky, “Everything special about him came from Nazis or Soviets, just like your friend, Captain America. Yeah, you think you're special, being SHIELD's little errand boy, but the truth is you're just a crazy psychotic bitch who lets people die and doesn't take the blame for it. The truth is you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. The truth is that everyone, especially mom and dad and Cecilia, it would have been better if you'd actually managed to kill yourself instead of looking for attention.” Jolene's words cut through the air like a knife, and Maggie was at a loss, instinctively, stepping back. Bucky looked to Matt, who told him to wait, yet again.

“You have no idea what you're talking about, you deranged lunatic.” Maggie said, “You are a terrible person.”

“So are you.”

“At least I'm not the one who looks like an idiot.” Maggie said.

For some reason, that simple comment enraged Jolene to the point of no return, and she delivered a harsh slap to Maggie's cheek, sending Maggie backwards a few steps. As the sound resonated, Bucky remembered a familiar memory.

Pierce.

HYDRA.

Pierce slapped him, too.

He didn't wait for Matt's approval. His rage was kindled, and he picked up the redhead, throwing her into the wall hard enough to create a loud thump. She hissed in pain, but didn't look deterred.

“I hate you the most.” She growled.

“Good.” Bucky replied. She tried to wriggle free, but Bucky held her in place with his metal arm. It was crushing into her collar bone, and he felt her wince. Maggie stood there, stunned, and Bucky looked into Jolene's eyes, finally seeing the fear. He liked that. It meant she would shut up.

“You,” He said, leaning in, “Will shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you.”

“You'd hit a girl?” Jolene asked. “Said it yourself, I'm not even human. Everything about me is from the Nazis and Soviets. What do you think they'd do?” He growled. She blinked, finally registering that she had, royally, screwed up.

“Maggie wouldn't let you hurt me.” Jolene hissed.

“Oh? Really? You think she's my _handler_? You think this is a game?” He asked, picking her up. She squirmed, trying to kick him, and Maggie watched, unable to move.

“Matt kept me from getting in the middle of this, but I'm not doing this anymore. Your sister bailed you out of jail. She didn't tell your parents. She could have left your ass there, I would. She packed her stuff up and drove all night to bail you out, and this is how you pay her back? This is how you treat her? Do you even know what she's been through?” Bucky asked, Jolene laughed, rolling her eyes. He threw her on the couch, causing an audible scream to come from her lips. He grabbed, Maggie, lifting her arm to reveal the jagged scars from the accident, and the straight scars from her surgery.

“See this?” He asked, holding Maggie's arm a bit too forcefully, “Look really close. That's what she got for 'letting your brother die'. Her arm is just as metal as mine.” He was growling, Matt walking over carefully, realizing just how strong Bucky was. The man got closer, looking Jolene in the eye, his anger completely overtaking him.

“You have to be the stupidest person I've ever met in my life. You have no idea. You have no idea the things she's done. The things _I've done_. She may not want to hurt you, but I could snap your little neck right now and not feel one twinge of guilt.” He hissed.

“You would kill me in front of them?” She asked, her eyes wide, staring at Maggie and Matt.

“You bet your ass I would.” He hissed.

He grabbed her arm, lifting her off the couch. He took her cell phone from the floor, breaking it in half with his metal hand before throwing it into the garbage. He opened the door, taking the girl and throwing her out.

“Do not ever let me see you ever again. You want to apologize? Do it where I can't see you. If I see you anywhere near Maggie—or Matt or Cecilia—ever again, it will be the last thing you do. If you ever—ever—lay another hand on Maggie, I will not hesitate; I will kill you on the spot. Do you understand me?” Bucky hissed. Jolene nodded, looking fearfully at Maggie, who just began to cry. Bucky slammed the door in Jolene's face, turning to Maggie, who had a purple bruise forming around her eye socket.

“Maggie...” He whispered, walking toward her. Matt walked to the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack. Jolene had hit her—hard.

“I—I—I didn't...” She cried, sobbing loudly as she collapsed on the couch. Matt put the ice pack on the counter and walked over to her, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Bucky?” Matt asked, “You good?”

“Yeah, I am.” Bucky replied.

“Then what the hell was that about?”

“I...I remember someone hitting me once. It just didn't sit well.” Bucky admitted.

“That might have been a bit much.” Matt said. Bucky grumbled, the man stepping back slightly. Maggie tried to calm herself, as Bucky again pulled her close and held her. She closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing.

“I wish you hadn't said that stuff to her, but I know why you did.” Maggie whispered, “Thank you.”

Bucky didn't respond, instead he just sighed. He couldn't believe he had just threatened a twenty year old young woman, but, recalling the look of hurt on Maggie's face, the bruise starting to form on her cheek, he didn't wrestle with it too much. He knew it was worth it.

“As...Exciting of an evening as it's been, I believe I'm going to turn in. Would you like the bed? Or the couch?” Matt asked.

“Couch.” Maggie replied.

“I'll take the chair. I'm fine.” Bucky replied. Matt smiled, as if knowing that wherever Maggie was, Bucky wouldn't be far behind.

“Alright, you two. I'll see you in the morning. Foggy and Karen are coming over for pancakes, and Claire will be here when her shift ends in a few hours. Don't freak out, she has a key.” Matt explained. Bucky and Maggie both nodded watching Matt walk to his room. The two sat in the darkness, next to each other, quietly listening to the sounds of rain outside.

“Bucky?” Maggie whispered.

“Yeah?” Maggie took Bucky's right hand—his flesh hand—in hers, holding it tightly, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you, for everything.” She said.

“Mags, I'd do anything for you.” He admitted.

“Steve will have a fit when he finds out what happened.” Maggie said, trying to laugh.

“He doesn't have to find out.” Bucky replied. Maggie nodded.

“Fair enough.”

“But I meant it, though. No one's gonna hurt you on my watch, doll.” His voice was earnest; he cared about what happened to her.

“You mean it?” She asked.

“Every word.” Bucky said.

Maggie looked up at him, her brown eyes soft, the light from the billboard framing her delicate features. She held a strength that most people couldn't carry, Bucky thought, a kindness that was unparalleled. However, there were times when she needed someone to step in and help her.

“Bucky?” She called again, causing Bucky to turn his entire body to face her.

“Yeah?” He responded. Maggie's jaw tightened, and her eyes were stony.

“I won't ever let anyone hurt you either.” She promised. Had it come from anyone else, except, for say, Steve, he wouldn't have believed them. He would have ignored their kind gesture. However, Bucky did believe her. He believed every word. He felt completely safe with her around, and he loved the feeling.

“I know.” Was all Bucky could manage to say, pulling Maggie close, her face buried in his chest. They fell asleep like that, sleeping through Claire's return to the apartment at three in the morning, and the subsequent thunder storm that raged in Hell's Kitchen. Both Maggie and Bucky, for the first time in a long time, felt safe enough to fall asleep, sleeping all night long, with no interruptions. The world could have fallen apart around them, and neither would have noticed.

They were, finally finding rest. They had each other.

Maybe they finally would be okay. But that was a problem for another day.


	6. Back to Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Maggie take a trip into Brooklyn, where Bucky remembers more than he ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! thank you for reading and leaving Kudos! I hope you enjoy this monster of a chapter (it was so long!). I will be on vacation this next week and probably won't be able to update until I get back, so I'll work on posting 7 before I go. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank y'all so much!  
> -Mandy

Bucky woke up first, as soon as the sun came up. The light flooded his eyes, beckoning him out of a pleasant and dreamless slumber. He realized quickly that there was a weight on his chest, and looked down to see a mop of blonde hair; Maggie was still asleep. He smiled to himself; proud that they both slept through the night with no interruptions. He was particularly happy that he didn't crush her with his metal arm. Instead, both of her hands were on his chest, her head resting peacefully. She was laying completely on him, and he couldn't say he minded. She was soft, and warm, completely quiet and still. He let his mind wander for a moment; letting himself wonder what it would be like to sleep this way with Maggie regularly; knowing that she was safe and protected, and that she trusted him enough to let her guard down completely. He was almost surprised that he didn't wake up when Matt's girlfriend, Claire, came in during the wee hours of the morning, probably still in her scrubs and reeking of hospital disinfectant. He expected to wake up and see her, sneaking in quietly, staring at the two strangers on her boyfriend's couch. However, he didn't wake, and Bucky chuckled to himself. He checked the time; it was barely six-thirty. Matt, Claire, and Maggie had no reason to be awake yet; they had agreed to sleep in, all having a rough week. Though they had decided to go to Brooklyn, they had no set schedule; they knew Foggy and Karen wouldn't be coming over until later in the morning, wanting to get pizza in Brooklyn for lunch. Bucky tried to will himself back to sleep, deciding that he would allow himself more time with Maggie.

He couldn't quite explain what he was feeling; he couldn't remember ever feeling it before. She was certainly a friend, a close one, but so was Steve, and he was fairly certain that he'd never done anything like this with Steve before. Maggie, however, was different. Bucky remembered following after Steve, taking care of the sickly boy when they were kids. He recalled, vaguely, when Steve was bedridden for nearly a year after contracting rheumatic fever. It should have killed him; he remembered overhearing his parents discussing Steve's condition one night when he couldn't sleep. Maggie, though, wasn't sickly. She was small, yes, but he had seen her unclog a sink with just a monkey wrench and a bucket. He had seen her disassemble, clean, and reassemble a pistol in under a minute. He had watched her fight Natasha, and win, getting the other woman to tap out in two minutes. He'd seen her throw Steve over her shoulder with ease. She wasn't like how Steve used to be. She was capable of taking care of herself. However, that didn't mean that he didn't want to take care of her. The new emotions were perplexing; he had no idea how to react.

He and Steve had come leaps and bounds in their own friendship, and to a degree, Bucky still felt responsible for the man. Steve was impulsive, same as he'd been before the war, and sometimes Bucky was certain that Steve would give him a stress ulcer. With Maggie, though, he worried if she went to the grocery store. She was far less adventurous than Steve, and yet Bucky still worried. Maybe that was his personality before HYDRA got to him? He pondered, trying to close his eyes. He wanted to sleep, but the sunlight made it near impossible. So, instead, he closed his eyes, thinking. 

He was slightly nervous about going to Brooklyn. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been there (though he was certain it was before he left for the war.) What would it look like? Would he remember anything? How would he react? He had managed to find his parents headstones in a small cemetery, along with, apparently, his older sister, Martha. He only vaguely remembered her, the hazy images of a brunette woman with a husband in the army and two (or maybe three) little children all close in age. He remembered Rebecca the most, though, and he had no idea why. He wanted to remember more, though he was told by Cecilia that everything would come gradually. That part frustrated him, because it would help greatly if he could remember it right now. 

Sleep wasn't coming. He hated that it wasn't, but he knew that he wouldn't go back to sleep once he awoke. So he laid there, trying not to wake up Maggie, who seemed to be sleeping deeply. He didn't want to seem creepy, though, watching her sleep. He remembered her making a joke about something called Twilight that sounded more like a case of Stockholm Syndrome. Maggie referred to it as, if he recalled, “the worst literary trash of the decade”, which made him laugh. Maggie always made him laugh, she could do it so effortlessly, with just a sentence or an action. Stop it, Barnes. Stop being creepy. He thought. He hoped she would wake soon. 

Just laying there was going to be creepy if she didn't wake up. 

Maggie stirred, feeling unusually warm. Then she remembered that she'd fallen asleep on Bucky's chest, the two on Matt's couch. She was surprised that he hadn't moved from her during the night, that he had stayed, not choosing to get up and move to a chair. She opened her eyes, peeking slightly at Bucky, who was awake and trying to move. She smiled, surprised that he was staying so still. She liked that he was warm. He looked lost in thought, maybe recalling some long lost memory. What was he thinking about? Maggie hadn't had a lot of close contact with the opposite sex before Bucky came into the picture. The closest she'd gotten to a man was Steve or Sam, and she even kept them at a distance (to a point.) She had been in a relationship before SHIELD went under, her boyfriend happened to be the leader of the strike team, Brock Rumlow. He was fourteen years older than her, and Cecilia hadn't liked him from the beginning. They had been getting close when she discovered he worked for HYDRA. Maggie's heart broke when she learned the news. He had been her first boyfriend, really, and she thought they might get married one day. Since then, she had chosen to distance herself from most people, with the exception of the Avengers and Sam. With Bucky, however, it was easy to talk to him. She enjoyed carrying on conversations with him. She enjoyed making him laugh. She enjoyed watching movies with him. She enjoyed his company.

It was nice, spending time with someone who didn't have an agenda. He didn't want to get in her pants, he didn't have ulterior motives. He cared about her, genuinely. She knew it. That's why, she supposed, she could spend time with him, and even fall asleep on his chest. He was honest. She knew his demons, and she didn't care. 

She felt him adjust, and she knew he was uncomfortable. She knew he probably wanted to get up and make coffee. She knew Claire and Matt wouldn't be awake yet. Matt slept like a dead man and Claire had probably collapsed after a twelve hour shift. However, Bucky was comfortable, and she couldn't deny that. 

But, she knew the responsible thing would be to “wake up”, and allow him to move. So, she did. She rustled, opening her eyes, sitting up, yawning slightly. Bucky put his hands behind his head, propping his head up. He grinned slightly, watching Maggie wake herself up.

“Morning.” He said, more cheerful than she expected.

“Morning.” She replied, “How did you sleep?”

“Like a rock, honestly.” Bucky said, “I didn't think I would.”

“Me either.” Maggie admitted, “But you're really warm. That was nice.” 

“Bruce says I run a constant fever.” Bucky said, “I guess that's why.” 

“Well, I don't mind.” Maggie said, “You're comfortable.”  
Bucky laughed, “Well, thanks, I guess.” 

“Want some coffee?” Maggie asked. 

“Do you have to ask?” Bucky replied. Maggie nodded, stretching and walking over to the kitchen. She grabbed Matt's coffee (for some reason he only kept the fancy stuff, not that she was complaining), and made a pot. Bucky sat at the bar, rubbing a hand over his face. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and Maggie noticed the stubble that was forming. He also hadn't had a haircut since he first moved in with her, and his hair was getting long. Not that she minded; she just noticed. Was that weird of her to do?

“You think Matt and Claire would like some breakfast?” Maggie asked. 

“Dunno,” Bucky shrugged, “You do that sort of thing for them?” 

“Yeah, all the time. I just don't know when they'll wake up. I don't want to wake up Claire too early.” Maggie said, looking through the cabinets. 

“Well, give it a little while, then. Just drink lots of coffee.” Bucky told her. Maggie smiled, getting the cream out of the refrigerator for her coffee. She knew Bucky liked his black, but she liked hers with cream and sugar. She hated the bitter taste of plain coffee. The two sat at the bar, talking for an hour before Matt and Claire emerged; Claire still in her scrubs from the night before, not even bothering to change before she fell asleep. Matt was in sweat pants, his hair going in various directions. Maggie poured them both coffee, and they seemed appreciative. 

“Remind me why you don't live here.” Claire grumbled, still looking tired. 

“Because, I live in Washington. Something about a doctorate.” Maggie said, winking. 

“I gotta admit, though, I really miss just showing up at your apartment and smelling coffee.” Matt said, looking far more chipper and alert than Claire. 

“Well, move to Washington and you two can come enjoy mornings with the Peanut Gallery all you want.” Maggie said. 

“Peanut Gallery?” Claire asked, “Is Cecilia not living with you anymore?”

“Didn't you hear? Didn't Matt tell you? Cecilia got married.” Maggie said, “She's living in Manhattan with Rhodey.” 

“She got married? Matt, why didn't you tell me?” Claire asked.

“Never came up.” Matt replied, smirking slightly. 

Claire playfully swatted at Matt, who dodged her. She rolled her eyes, sipping her coffee.

“Steve and Natasha moved in. And so did Bucky.” Maggie answered, motioning to Bucky, who waved shyly.

“Wait. Bucky? Bucky Barnes? As in....” Claire began excitedly.

“Yes, yes. Sidekick of Captain America, fell off a train seventy years ago, lost an arm, destroyed billions of dollars worth of government property, Maggie was looking for me.” Bucky said, obviously having seen the same reaction several times.

“I'm sorry. Do people react like that a lot?” Claire asked.

“Only every time they've met me so far.” Bucky said, “Your friend Foggy almost had a coronary.” 

Claire laughed, flashing a bright smile, “Does not surprise me at all.” 

“Yeah, they can't help it, Bucky. You were pretty much all I talked about for eight months.” Maggie said, already on her third cup of coffee for the morning. 

“She was a woman on a mission.” Matt said, “But she's always been good at finding people. I guess that's why she worked for HAAALO.” 

“You knew she worked for HAAALO?” Bucky asked. 

“Oh, yeah. She helped me out more times than I could care to admit. Having friends in high places helped me try to fix Hell's Kitchen.” Matt said. 

“Oh?” Bucky was interested now.

“Yeah. When I was scrambling, trying to find information on people, all I had to do was call her. She could find anything—I mean anything.” Matt said. 

“Still didn't stop you from landing in a dumpster.” Claire said. Matt turned her face toward her, giving her a look.

“Oh, come on, Matt! The dude worked for HYDRA. Do you really think he's going to care that you do the occasional vigilante work on the side? Maggie was here fighting in the Chitauri invasion. I mean, do you really think he, of all people, is gonna be the normal one?” Claire asked.

“I don't think things have been normal for me since....1944.” Bucky said, “But that's okay.”

“Yeah, HAAALO was a lot easier to talk about than being an Avenger...Or, an assistant to the Avengers.” Maggie said.

“But you weren't an assistant. You have a code name.” Matt said. 

“I do.” Maggie replied, “Ghost Hunter.” 

“You're being modest.” Matt said. 

“I took a break, you know that!” Maggie exclaimed.

“So you were an Avenger?” Bucky asked.  
“A low key Avenger.” Maggie said, “Not one of the big names. A chick who prefers revolvers to Tony Stark's weapons isn't exactly popular.” 

“Revolvers?” Bucky asked.

“You should see her with a .357 Magnum or a Colt Python. She can hit anything—I mean anything. Her friend Tony Stark made some modifications and made it so she could reload quickly. She's a regular Annie Oakley.” Matt explained, theatrically waving his hands in the air.

“That's impressive.” Bucky said.

“Yeah...I grew up on a farm, learning how to shoot. My dad is the sheriff of our county, and I learned how to shoot a gun as soon as I could walk, I think. Tony's modifications came in handy, though. It's nice to reload really quickly.” Maggie explained.

Bucky smiled to himself. Maggie was being modest; he could tell Matt and Claire were impressed with what she'd done with the past. They continued to talk as Maggie made breakfast, making pancakes and bacon and another pot of coffee for everyone. After breakfast, they all took turns getting ready in Matt's one bathroom, Matt actually taking the longest out of them all. At 11:30, Karen and Foggy joined them, getting ready to head over to Brooklyn to eat pizza, and see Bucky's old neighborhood. 

Bucky had to admit, the pizza in Brooklyn was wonderful. He wondered if his subconscious was secretly biased because it was Brooklyn, but he didn't care. There was a sense of familiarity, and he enjoyed it. Matt told him that no matter where he went, his own borough would be home. Just as Hell's Kitchen was home to Matt, Brooklyn was home to Steve and Bucky. Claire added to this, saying that though she lived in Hell's Kitchen, the Bronx, and more specifically the Puerto Rican section that she grew up in, would always be home. Maggie had found the school that Bucky and Steve had attended, PS 34, and Bucky remembered playing kickball with Steve on the playground. Maggie also found the church that Bucky's family used to attend, the Church of St. Luke and St. Matthew. Bucky remembered taking communion there, and he remembered attending mass and him and Steve getting shushed by an old woman behind them. Then, Maggie took Bucky to the house his family used to live in. That's when Bucky really began to remember, and the day took a turn for the worst.

He remembered the house. The small brick building that was immediately adjacent to two others. The building looked a little worse for wear, but people still lived inside. Bucky remembered sitting on the front stoop, playing jacks with Steve and his younger brother, John. He could see the image of his little sister Rebecca clearly, a memory he thought was long forgotten.

“Bucky! Bucky! You're late!” Rebecca exclaimed, running to Bucky and jumping in his arms. The seven year old girl had lost two more teeth, giving her a snaggle toothed smile. Her dress was shorter, she'd grown an extra inch. 

“I know, doll. But I had some things to do.” Bucky said, spinning her around. She was the youngest Barnes child, substantially younger than Bucky. She'd been a 'surprise', according to his parents. 

“What'd you have to do? What took you so long?” The girl asked, holding a small rag doll in her hands.

“The Army needs me to go fight, Becky.” Bucky explained, as simply as he could, that he'd been drafted. The young girl's blue eyes grew wide.

“You went into the Army?” She asked.

“I did.” Bucky replied, holding her still. She put her arms around his neck, whimpering slightly.

“But you can't go! You can't! What about me? And Stevie? And Mama? Stevie will miss you!” She exclaimed.

“I have to, sweetheart. It's important. And, if I fight, that means that I don't have to work at the docks anymore. That means I can have a place of my own, and get married, and help out Mom and Dad.” Bucky replied, “And Stevie, well, Stevie is trying to fight, too.”

“What will I do without you? Who will I play with?” Rebecca asked.

“You'll play with Martha's kids. You'll have Arlene and Edith, and Thomas, when he gets bigger.” Bucky assured her.

“But they're all babies! Edith hardly talks, and Thomas is just a little baby!” Rebecca said, pouting. 

“Well doll, how about this: I'll come back, and I'll play with you whenever you want. Sound good?” Bucky asked. The girl nodded furiously.

“I love you, Bucky.” She said.

“I love you too, Beck.” He replied.

Bucky was afraid the memory was a fever dream, but he glanced at the pictures Maggie had given him, and sure enough, it seemed to be true. Maggie had explained that his parents, The elder James Barnes and his wife, Evelyn, had married quite young. Evelyn was fourteen, James was sixteen. Their oldest, Martha, was born on their first anniversary in 1915. Bucky was born on March 10, 1917. His brother, John, was born in 1926, his sister, Beatrice, was born in 1930, and little Rebecca was born in 1935. Why couldn't he remember his other siblings? Why was Rebecca the only one he could clearly remember? 

Maggie explained that Bucky's mother had also birthed three other children; one dying shortly after birth when Bucky was two, one that was stillborn when Bucky was three, and one that died a week after birth on Bucky's seventh birthday. Bucky's heart ached for a mother he couldn't remember, one that lost three children she would have no doubt loved. Bucky learned that his mother's family was Irish, and that she'd married a good Catholic boy, James Barnes. He remembered vaguely his parents dancing together in the kitchen, little pictures of a happy marriage, but it still seemed foggy to him. He wished that it didn't. 

They took a small break after seeing Bucky's old house, choosing to duck inside a coffee shop because of the chilly weather. Bucky remained quiet, but assured Maggie that he was fine, that he'd be okay. She didn't really believe him, but he insisted they keep going. Foggy showed Bucky pictures of him and his younger brother, growing up in Brooklyn, dressed as Captain America and Bucky Barnes. Bucky smiled a little at that, sure that Steve would no doubt blush if he knew how many young children admired him.  
It was mid afternoon when they headed to the cemetery. They hunted for what seemed like hours, finding Foggy's maternal grandparents, even a few distant relatives. Karen had managed to track down Bucky's grandparents headstones, and they found his paternal grandparents first: John and Elizabeth Barnes, buried together with a conjoined headstone, two rings designed on the top, signifying their marriage. John Barnes had apparently died in 1938, while Elizabeth died some fifteen years later. Next, they found Bucky's maternal grandparents, Thomas and Mary O'Healey, who passed after him as well. They had separate headstones, but Bucky found their epitaphs to be rather interesting. Bucky pointed it out, and Matt (being the good Irish Catholic he was), ran his fingers over their headstones. Thomas O'Healey's epitaph read from the twenty-third Psalm, “Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil.” Mary O'Healey's headstone read from the second chapter of Philippians: “...work out your own salvation with fear and trembling.” Bucky found it slightly amusing, and then he remembered something. A twinge of a memory, of Mary O'Healey, quoting the prayer of Saint Francis of Assisi. The woman, he remembered, was an Irish, God-fearing Catholic from Belfast, and he smiled. He remembered her, if only vaguely. He remembered then, as an image of her face flashed in his mind, that she was the one hushing him and Steve from the pew behind them. 

“I remember her.” Bucky told Maggie. She grinned.

“Is that a good thing?”

“I think so. I remember her telling me a lot that I couldn't be left handed, and that whenever I sinned, I made Jesus sad.” He recalled. Matt, who had grown up with a devout Catholic grandmother, laughed.

“Yep. You were definitely Catholic.” Matt said, “My grandmother used to tell me that the Murdock boys had a little bit of devil in us. Dad never listened, though. Even if we were in mass every Sunday.” 

“It's strange, I don't remember my dad's parents at all.” Bucky said, “But I remember my mother's.”

“You lived two houses down from the O'Healeys, or, that's what Steve said.” Maggie explained. Bucky chuckled; Steve would remember stuff like that. 

Things were going fairly well, even if Bucky was uneasy. However, the afternoon went from alright to bad as soon as they went to see Bucky's parents headstones.

They finally found John and Evelyn Barnes headstones, and the headstones of Martha, her husband, Robert, and the three siblings that had passed away in infancy. He stood there, reading every tomb stone carefully. 

_John Barnes, 1898-1965. Loving husband, devoted father, faithful friend.  
“Reunited with our sweet children, in the arms of Jesus.”_

Bucky felt a lump in his throat, knowing that his father thought he would be seeing him in the afterlife. He almost felt guilty, not being there to meet him. Then, he read Evelyn's headstone, and felt his stomach starting to churn.

_Evelyn Barnes, 1900-1973. Compassionate wife, loving mother, dear friend._  
_Resting with John and their sweet children in the arms of Jesus._  
_“Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see God.”_

Tears were pricking his eyes, and Maggie reached for his hand. He felt himself squeezing, his jaw clenching as he moved from his parents to his sister, Martha.

_Martha Barnes Flanagan, April 9, 1915-January 12, 1947._  
_Faithful wife, mother, daughter, sister, friend._  
_“Blessed are they that mourn, for they shall be comforted.”_

Bucky did the math. She was thirty-two when she passed away. Bucky looked to Maggie, as if to question why.

“She got really sick with pneumonia. She didn't recover. Your parents raised her children.” Maggie explained. Bucky looked to her in confusion, before finding Martha's husband's headstone.

_Robert Andrew Flanagan, Sgt, United States Army. August 23, 1914-1944. KIA, Normandy, France.  
“Welcome home, soldier.”_

Tears were streaming down Bucky's face now, as he moved from Robert's headstone to the three little headstones on the other side of his parents, all looking like little lambs. He knew who they were, and the epitaphs of “Our darling baby,” “In Jesus' arms,” and “Forever in our hearts” made him cringe. It made him cringe for parents he could hardly remember. Then, Karen pointed one other headstone out, and it made him lose all control. After the three small headstones, he saw one that was larger, still with the name “Barnes”. He swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing who it belonged to. 

There, staring him in the face, was his own headstone. He could hardly believe his eyes, and he felt himself holding on to Maggie for dear life.

_Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes, US Army. March 10, 1917-1944. KIA, Germany._  
_107th Infantry Division; Howling Commandos._  
_Loving son, devoted friend, faithful brother._  
_“Greater love than this no one has, that one lay down his life for his friends.”_  
_What lies behind him and what lies before him are tiny matters compared to what lied within him._

It hit him so hard that he couldn't breathe. He bent over, clutching the dog tags Steve had given him in his hand, sobbing. He hit his knees, and then he noticed something else, another headstone in the Barnes family plot that sent him over the edge, rattling him so hard that not even Maggie's touch could help. 

_Cptn. Steven Grant Rogers, US Army. July 4th, 1917-1944._  
_Commander, Howling Cammandos._  
_Loving son, faithful friend, devoted soldier._  
_“Greater love than this no one has, that one lay down his life for his friends.”_  
_“I have fought the good fight, I have finished the race, I have kept the faith.”_

His parents had paid for a headstone for Steve. They had willingly “laid Steve to rest” next to Bucky in the family plot. Why hadn't Steve been buried with his family? Bucky could only imagine how his parents must have felt, burying two people in one year, next to each other. It almost hurt to think about, as he sat, eyes watering, sinking to his knees. He sobbed, for what he was sure was the first time in seventy years. Memories of Steve and his family came crashing down, all at once, making his head hurt. He remembered his father playing baseball with him and taking him and Steve to Dodgers games. He remembered his mother singing in the kitchen, teaching him to play piano. He remembered Martha getting married to the love of her life, sending him off to war shortly before Bucky shipped out himself. He remembered Martha's children. He remembered going to church with his family. He remembered Steve staying at his house when his mother was dying. He remembered it all. And once the floodgates opened, he couldn't control it. He was breaking down. 

Maggie, in the back of her mind, knew it was coming. She should have seen the writing on the wall, at least. She was almost filled with guilt and chagrin over bringing him there, but she knew that he needed it. He needed to heal, and this is how he had to do it. It was like ripping off a band-aid. Instead of saying anything, Maggie sat down in the grass next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He laid his head in the crook of her neck, trying to calm down, but to no avail.

“They're gone.” He whispered, blinking away tears as Maggie pulled him tighter. She motioned for Matt, Claire, Foggy and Karen to take a walk, and they obliged, telling her they would meet her at the coffee shop when they were ready to go get dinner. 

“They are. But you're not. Steve's not.” Maggie said. 

“My parents—how did they...”

“Your dad died of a heart attack, playing baseball. Your sister told Steve that even though they were sad, he always said baseball would be the death of him.” Maggie explained. Rebecca had said that him and the other 'old men' played twice a week, and he'd died hitting a home run. 

“Your mom went in her sleep. That's what Rebecca told Steve. She went peacefully.” Maggie added. Rebecca had told Steve that they were grateful for that; she'd called the children the day before and told everyone she loved them. Steve said that Evelyn always had a sixth sense about that kind of thing. 

“And John? Beatrice? What about them?” Bucky asked.

“John died three years ago, of lung cancer. Bea died a year before they found you, of a stroke.” Maggie explained. Bucky cried. His heart ached. 

“What about Arlene? And Edith? And Thomas?” 

“They're alive. Arlene and Edith live in Boston. Thomas lives in Florida with his wife.” 

Bucky found comfort in that. At least they weren't all dead.

“And Rebecca has kids?” 

“Four.” Maggie said, “Three boys and a girl.” 

“Everyone I know is dead almost.” Bucky cried. 

“Not everyone. Not Steve or your sister, or your nieces and nephew. Not me.” Maggie replied. She wanted to give him some comfort. Steve had also had a hard time coming to terms with the twenty-first century when he came out of the ice. Knowing Peggy was ailing and Bucky was gone made him feel like he was in a bad dream.  
“Everyone is gone and I've spent the last seventy years not knowing who I am. They thought I was dead.” Bucky cried.

“Do you think it was better, though? Your parents believing you were dead? Could you imagine how they would feel if they'd known what HYDRA had done?” Maggie asked. Bucky knew she had a point. If thinking he was dead was hard on his family, he could only imagine how they'd feel if they knew the truth. Well, one person did. And he hadn't even spoken to her yet.

“I have to call Becky. I have to call her tonight.” Bucky said. Maggie nodded.

“We'll do that.” 

“I—I remember—I remember so much.” 

“I know you do.” Maggie said, still holding him tightly, “And that's a good thing.” 

Maggie knew Bucky was grieving for the family he'd lost. She couldn't just will it away; he remembered and he'd lost them all. Losing all of his family at once was painful, Maggie knew that. Just as she'd grieved over her brother, Bucky needed to grieve over over his family. She couldn't take the pain away; though she wished she could. So, she just sat there with him, holding his hand, grieving with him. 

“You don't have to sit here with me.” Bucky said, his sobs quieting slightly.

“I want to, though.” Maggie replied, “I may not be of much help, but I figured it's better than sitting alone.” 

“Did you do this—when Joshua died?” Bucky asked. Maggie nodded.

“I did. For the first few months, I sat at his headstone and cried. I'd come out just to talk; to hang out, tell him anything. Sometimes, it just hurts.” 

“Anyone ever sit with you?” He asked.

“No. I never told anyone where I went. I just thought it'd be easier that way.” Maggie explained.

“I remember once, when my dad's dad passed away. I was a teenager. Dad didn't say anything, he just stood there, for hours. But my grandmother, she'd come out for Christmas or his birthday. Everyone is dead, and I feel like the old Bucky died right along with them.” 

Maggie leaned her head on his shoulder, just as she'd done several times before. She felt a heaviness in her chest, a desire to help him. 

“You're never gonna be the same old carefree Bucky Barnes that you used to be. Anyone who thinks that is stupid. But, you're the Bucky Barnes that you are now, and HYDRA can't control what you decide to do. Anything you wanna be is your choice. That's gotta be worth something.” Maggie said.

“It is,” Bucky replied, “I'm still figuring it out, but it is.” 

The two sat there for another hour, Bucky recalling memories of his family. Then, they finally decided it was time to join Foggy, Matt, Claire, and Karen over at the coffee shop. Sure enough, the four were still there, all still sipping on coffee. 

“Hey, guys. Ready to get dinner? Foggy knows this awesome Italian place not far from here.” Karen said. She shifted her eyes toward Maggie, silently asking if Bucky was alright. Maggie flashed an understanding smile, and the six followed Foggy to a Ricatoni's—a restaurant that Foggy explained had been there as long as he could remember. One that he, Matt, and Maggie had been to several times before.

Bucky felt embarrassed to cry in front of Maggie, but she made it seem like it was no big deal. She didn't tell him to 'get over it', or that it was time to move on. She stayed there with him; probably freezing cold and hungry. But, she stayed. And she didn't complain, or try to fix him. She just sat there, knowing what he felt, empathizing.

The conversations at dinner helped ease his pain. He paid for Maggie's dinner (though she argued that he didn't have to), and they split a tiramisu for dessert. They had the same likes and dislikes when it came to food, and Foggy mentioned that it was 'cute'. 

“I remember the last time we came here, Foggy.” Maggie recalled, taking a sip of her tea. 

“I do too! You ate off the bread they served and only drank water, and we all thought it was weird.” Foggy added. Bucky gave Maggie a curious look, and she explained,

“It was a few months after the Chitauri invasion. I was so stressed I didn't eat. Also—if there's one thing I don't like about living up north, it's that y'all don't know what sweet tea is!”

“That's because normal people don't drink it.” Matt teased.

“It's not normal?” Bucky asked. Karen shook her head, giggling.

“Oh, no. It's a southern thing, it must be. Maggie orders tea, and then uses every sugar packet on the table trying to make it sweet. Look! She even orders her tea without ice so the sugar will dissolve.” 

Bucky observed. Sure enough, Maggie was stirring the tea with a butter knife, pouring her fourth sugar packet in the glass, concentrating earnestly. 

“If you think too hard you might burn a hole in it.” Bucky teased. Maggie looked up, not noticing that her tongue was sticking out slightly, her brows furrowed. 

“Hmm?” She asked. The table erupted in laughter as she was finally satisfied with the sweetness of her beverage, and Bucky couldn't help but grin. 

After dinner, the group went back to Matt's apartment, aware that Maggie and Bucky were leaving the next afternoon after Bucky had his arm looked at. They'd decided to go back and watch a movie—and had settled on Monty Python and the Holy Grail—and it was shaping up to be a quiet evening. However, Bucky hadn't forgotten about calling Rebecca, and decided that was what he would do while the rest of the group watched their movie. He excused himself, borrowing Maggie's phone and walking into the hallway. Maggie asked if she should join him, but he told her that this was something he had to do on his own. He sat down on the stairs, exhaling deeply while dialing Rebecca's phone number with his good hand. The number dialed, and after three rings he almost hung up, until a woman answered.

“Hello?” He heard her ask. His hands were shaking as he replied,

“Um, hi, is Rebecca there?” 

“Yes, she is. May I ask who's speaking?” The woman asked. Bucky bit his lip, pausing before the woman's voice got his attention.

“Hello? Are you there?” She asked.

“Uh, yeah. Um, tell her James is on the phone.” He replied, quietly. He wanted to hang up as the woman told him just one moment, but he knew he couldn't when he heard the voice of an older woman come to the phone.

“Hello? This is Rebecca.” The woman said. Bucky's eyes filled with tears, and he worried he might bite his bottom lip off, but he somehow found his courage.

“Becky?” He asked. The woman was silent for a beat, before responding,

“Bucky?” The woman knew his voice. Knew who he was. Knew him.

“Yeah. Yeah, it's me.”

“Oh! Oh gracious! Gail! Gail! Guess who's on the phone! It's Bucky!” She exclaimed, screaming so loudly that Bucky had to take the phone away from his ear, “Oh, Bucky! Steve told me you would be calling! Oh! I have missed you. Bucky dear, how are you? You have no idea—Gail, Gail, call everyone! Oh, Bucky, I can't believe it! I simply can't! This is marvelous!” 

“Wow...I don't think you've changed in seventy years, Becky.” Bucky laughed, overcome with happy thoughts.

“I'm sorry, dear. It's just been a while. I've missed you so much, you know.” She said, her voice calming just a bit.

“I know. I would have called sooner, but...” Bucky began to explain.

“Oh, dear, don't you worry about that. Steve told me you were having trouble adjusting like he did. I figured you would call when you were ready. Or if you remembered me, whichever came first.” Rebecca explained.

“Well, it was a little bit of both. See, I'm in Brooklyn right now, back in the old neighborhood. Saw the headstones for Mom and Dad. And for Martha and Robert. The three babies. Me. Even Steve.” Bucky explained, “You're all I got left, I think.” 

“Not all.” Rebecca emphasized, “You remember Arlene, right? And Edith? And Thomas? They're all alive; all of them have been waiting for you to call.”

“They have?” Bucky asked.

“Oh, yes! Do you remember how old Arlene was when you left? She was five. Edith was three. Thomas was barely a year old. Arlene remembers you fondly.” Rebecca explained, “But I remember you the most.”

“I'm glad you do. You and Steve...You remember the old me.” 

“But you're not the old you, Bucky. I'm sure you look a heck of a lot younger than I do!” She laughed.

“I might.” Bucky replied, “But I'm still older than you.”

“That may be,” Rebecca said, “But I'm a mother, so I'm always right.” 

“That's excellent to know.” Bucky said, “Steve said you live in Atlanta with your children?”

“I do live in Atlanta, but I don't live with them.” Rebecca said, “I don't think I could. I like my own space. The four of them, and their spouses and my grandkids—they're all wonderful, but I'm an independent woman! I like my space to do whatever I want. I have my own little house, down the street from my daughter Gail, and her husband Al. Of course, since all of her children left, she spends all of her time over here buggin' me. Tell me, where are you living?” 

“In Washington. I'm living with friends; with Steve, and Natasha Romanoff, and Maggie McGee.” Bucky replied.

“Maggie! Oh, how is she? She flew with Steve down here to see me. Such a wonderful young lady.” 

“You've met her?” Bucky was curious now.

“Yes. She's marvelous, don't you think? She found me for Steve, when he came out of the ice. I offered to help her with anything I could.” Rebecca replied, “She's the one that told me she'd find you.”

“She was?” Bucky was now sure that Maggie McGee was a miracle worker with a heart of gold. 

“Of course. And you know what? Eight months later, she did. She found you. You sound the same way you did when you left.” 

“I didn't age.” Bucky replied.

“I know. Steve said as much. I flew to see him when he was in the hospital, after that little spat you two had for all the world to see.” Rebecca said. Bucky winced. She obviously had no clue what went on.

“Becky, that was rough. I almost killed him.” He admitted.

“I know, I know. That's why I flew up to see him. Poor guy. You really did a number on him. But from what I hear, he also broke your arm like a stick.” 

“He did,” Bucky said, “He didn't hide anything, did he?” 

“No, he didn't Bucky.” Rebecca sighed, “I know everything. You don't have to tell me. I know. About HYDRA. About whatever they did. About your arm. I know. I hate it for you. Of all the people in the entire world, I never once thought that it could be you.”

“I'm sorry.” Bucky whispered, hanging his head.

“Don't be. I believe it was better this way. If mother and daddy found out, I think it'd just break their hearts. They were crushed when they thought you died. We all were.” Rebecca said.

“I know...” Bucky muttered.

“But, I know you're trying. You didn't kill Steve. You called me. That's a start, right?” 

“How in the world can you forgive me? I'm a monster.” Bucky said.

“James Buchanan Barnes the Second, don't you ever say that again.” Her tone was serious now, in a mother-scolding-a-child way, “You are my brother. No matter what you've done, you'll always, always be my brother. And that will never change.” 

Bucky smiled, leaning his head against the wall, “I love you, Rebecca.”

“I love you too, Bucky.” She replied, “Though you did break a promise to me.” 

“What was that?” Bucky asked, fearing the worst.

“You never played with me when you got back.” She said. Bucky lit up. She remembered.

“Well, I haven't seen you yet. Can't break the promise if I see you.” Bucky said, noting the technicality.

“How about two weeks from now?” Rebecca asked, “I'll fly you and Maggie and Steve down, we'll enjoy Atlanta, and then I'll aggravate you until you go back.” 

“You'll fly us?” Bucky asked, making sure he heard her correctly.

“Yes, I will. I'll have you know, Bucky Barnes, that I was the Head of Surgery at Emory University Hospital.” She replied, a bit of pride in her voice.

“Steve never said you were a doctor.” Bucky noted.

“Well, I was. Had to retire. My eyes aren't what they used to be. My husband was into sports. Reminded me of you, you know. He loved baseball.” She said, beaming.

“Oh? What'd he do about that?” Bucky asked.

“Oh, my Frank? He played baseball for the Atlanta Braves for a while. Then he was their coach. When he died, he owned half the team.” She replied. Bucky could see the smug expression on her face.

“I'd say you did mighty well for yourself.” Bucky said, smiling. His sister was a surgeon? Married to a baseball coach? Wait—were the Braves a big team? He assumed so.  
“Well, thank you. I'd like to think you played a part in that. You and Steve smuggled me into all those Dodgers games, letting me sit next to you.” She laughed.

“Alright, then. I'd love to come see you. I'd absolutely love that. And even if Maggie and Steve can't go, I'll be there. I can't wait to see you again, Becky.” Bucky said.

“Well then, it's settled. Listen, it's just about my bedtime, but I want you to call me when you get back to your house, or apartment, or wherever you live. Don't be a stranger, okay? I love you, brother. So much.” Rebecca said.

“I love you too, Becky. And I promise I will.” He said. The two hung up, and he sat there, contemplating quite possibly the greatest thing that had happened since he broke free from HYDRA. 

When he went back inside the apartment, the movie was already halfway over. Claire and Matt had gone to bed, and Foggy and Karen were asleep on the couch. Maggie looked over, giving Bucky a shrug, and got up, walking over to him.

“How'd it go?” Maggie asked.

“Excellent. She wants to fly us out soon.” Bucky replied.

“That's awesome!” Maggie exclaimed, hugging Bucky, “I'm so happy for you.”

“I'm happy for me too.” Bucky's response made Maggie laugh, the two walking to the kitchen so Maggie could make tea.

“Foggy and Karen are down for the count.” Maggie explained, “Matt and Claire went to bed thirty minutes ago.”

“Wanna leave Foggy and Karen here? We could see if Tony would let us crash at famed Stark—er, Avengers Tower.” 

“That's not a bad idea.” Maggie replied, “We'd definitely have more room.” 

The two deliberated, and ultimately decided to make the trip to lower Manhattan. They woke Matt up and let him know, grabbing their things and calling Pepper on their way out. Pepper told them they could stay in the guest suite, notifying them which floor they would be on. Maggie navigated easily, while Bucky marveled at the traffic. They had been informed that Tony was in the lab and was not to be disturbed, so Maggie and Bucky would have the night to themselves. Upon arrival, it was evident that Maggie had been there before, the security guards all knowing her by name. They took the elevators up to the fifty-first floor, going in and dropping their things on the couch. Immediately, Bucky was taken with how incredible the view was.

“Wow. Stark really outdid himself.” Bucky said, staring out the window. Maggie stood next to him, crossing her arms.

“Yep. He did. I like it here.” Maggie said. Bucky took one look at her and realized how tired she looked. He supposed that was mostly his fault.

“Mags? You look sleepy.” Bucky said, “Maybe you should hit the hay.”

“I probably should,” Maggie replied, “but I don't want to.”

“Why not?” Bucky asked. 

Maggie shrugged, giving an unintelligible mutter. 

“What was that?” 

“I said, I just don't like sleeping in the tower. It's too big.” Maggie admitted.

“Then why did you come here?” Bucky asked, a bit surprised.

“Because you looked tired and Matt's apartment was crowded.” Maggie replied.

“You could've told me. I've slept in worse.” Bucky said, a slight inflection in his tone. Maggie shrugged, rolling her eyes.

“I just...After today, I didn't wanna make you up and leave.” 

“Maggie, trust me. I can sleep anywhere.” Bucky promised. Maggie sighed, sitting down on one of the couches and rubbing her eyes.

“Tony had me live here, you know. After I went planet bananas after the invasion.” Maggie explained, laying back. Bucky turned to look at her, noticing that she'd stretched out.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“He had JARVIS keep an eye on me. When I took a shower, JARVIS knew about it. Made myself coffee, JARVIS knew about it. One time, I stayed up all night watching The Walking Dead, and JARVIS still knew about it, giving his own commentary about season three.” Maggie said, “Isn't that right, J?”

A voice came from above, scaring Bucky slightly, “Yes, Miss McGee. Quite so. Though, I have been able to scan season four, and I believe the season finale will be to your liking.” 

Bucky's eyes grew wide, and he turned to Maggie. 

“What in the hell was that?” 

“That's JARVIS. He's basically Tony's right hand man. Isn't that right, J?” Maggie asked.

“Oh yes, ma'am. Sir depends on me greatly.” The voice, JARVIS, explained.

“He's almost artificial intelligence, but he's also quite sassy.” Maggie explained. 

“I was created by Mister Stark. Perhaps his wit made its way to me.” JARVIS responded. Maggie laughed, leaning back, and then sat up quickly.  
“Hey, J? Give me a run down on the season four finale, will you? I haven't watched the season, but I'd like to know.” Maggie said. 

“I would, miss, but sir has requested that I not spoil it for you. If you prefer, I could play the fourth season for you.” JARVIS suggested. Bucky watched Maggie contemplate for a moment, before deciding.

“Sure, J. Mr. Barnes may be asleep, but I'd be down to watch.” 

“I'll watch with you for a while, at least.” Bucky said.

“But you're tired.” Maggie replied.

“Well, the title of the show sounds fun. Maybe I'd like it?” Bucky offered. Maggie sat up, criss-crossing her legs and motioning for Bucky to join her. He sat next to her and JARVIS began to play the show that Maggie claimed was 'the greatest ever', and they began, Maggie laying her head on Bucky's lap. They watched the first episode, and though Maggie's eyes grew heavy, Bucky became entranced. The show was so far from reality that he could escape his own problems. He knew there was a lot to catch up on, but it excited him. 

They didn't intend to, but the two stayed up all night, watching every episode. Sure enough, the season four finale had them both on edge, and halfway through, both jumped up, screaming in excitement. The sun was coming up, but Bucky didn't care. Television wasn't something they had when he was growing up, and now, it had zombies and vampires and criminals and characters named Rick who for some reason reminded him of Steve. He liked television, secretly. He'd watched crime shows and comedies and everything in between, and though Steve watched things like Dexter in horror, Bucky found them amusing. 

They'd fallen asleep around seven, sleeping for three hours before JARVIS alerted them that Sir was on his way to their floor to 'play with Bucky's arm'. The two drank nearly an entire pot of coffee as the elevator dinged, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner walking through, looking at them both quizzically. 

“Tin Man, J informs me that you and Dolly Parton watched television all night.” Tony greeted. 

“We did. Did you know that they can show pretty much anything on TV these days? Because they can. And they do. .” Bucky replied, dark circles under his eyes.

“Yeah, it's amazing what they'll show.” Bruce replied.

“Oh? Got a little blood lust, do we?” Tony teased. Maggie glared at him over her coffee.

“Hey, it's interesting, alright? Cap literally ran out of the room when we watched The First 48.” 

“Steve doesn't like television?” Bucky asked, slightly amused.

“Steve likes television. He likes reruns of The Andy Griffith Show and Leave it To Beaver.” Maggie said, “Both black-and-white shows from the 50's.”

Bucky laughed, knowing that would be Steve. The kid didn't even like Gone With the Wind when it came out in 1939.

“So, Tin Man, I've drawn up some specs for your arm. Would you like to see?” Tony asked. Bucky nodded as Tony took a seat next to him. He pulled up a screen, and explained that he could give Bucky feeling in his left arm with just a few simple modifications. He explained that he could replace most of the arm and make it so that it was a lot less heavy, and a lot more like a real arm. He explained that he was even working on a synthetic skin with Dr. Helen Cho, and if Bucky wanted, they could cover his arm in the stuff. Bucky wasn't sure about the last part, but he did like the idea of not having to strain himself because of the weight of his metal arm. Tony beckoned them to his lab, making Bucky stare in awe at the technology Tony Stark possessed. They began deconstructing his arm, and though he was nervous, Maggie assured him that Banner and Stark were the very best. He believed her, and it didn't hurt at all. 

“So, I'm rewiring your arm. Shouldn't short-circuit so easily anymore. And no more of the layered metal look. And if you don't mind, I'm getting rid of the star.” Tony said, “Want a granola bar?”

Bucky wouldn't say no to food. Tony bought the expensive stuff, and it did taste pretty good. Tony had the robot, DUM-E, doing some rewiring, while Tony reconstructed Bucky's arm, completely redesigning it. Bucky was beginning to fidget, but it only took a couple of hours to have the thing completely redesigned. It felt lighter—and most importantly—Bucky could actually feel. He had feeling in his left arm. It was truly magnificent, and he was in awe. 

“Tony—I can't believe it...It's so...”

“Real? Well, what can I say? You deserved something decent.” Tony replied, waving a wrench around. 

Bucky began touching things. He grabbed a wrench, then a metal wrench. Then he put his hand on the table, feeling the cool surface. Then, he rubbed his hand over his jeans, feeling the fabric. He began touching everything, including Maggie's arm, feeling the warm skin. She was surprised at first, his cold metal fingers trailing her arm. She jumped slightly, but then smiled.

“You're warm.” He whispered, “I can feel your skin.”

“So you have feeling now?” Maggie teased.

“I do. Tony, seriously. Thank you.” Bucky said.

“Like I said, no problem. If you need me, don't hesitate to call. I'm always up for tinkering.” Tony said, a smirk crossing his features.

Bucky couldn't believe it. He could feel. He felt everything. It was wonderful, really. He couldn't believe he'd ever taken having two arms for granted. 

It was late in the afternoon when Maggie and Bucky decided to head back to DC. They bid farewell to Bruce and Tony, thanking them profusely for their help, and met Matt and Foggy a few blocks away from the tower to hug them and tell them goodbye, thanking them as well. This time, Bucky drove most of the way back, Bucky even telling Maggie about the time he learned to drive in Germany. Maggie even regaled him with the tale of how her grandfather taught her how to drive a manual transmission, putting her behind the wheel of his old Chevrolet farm truck when she was fourteen. They stopped for dinner in Philadelphia, eating cheesesteak sandwiches for dinner. This time, Maggie slept while Bucky drove, being exhausted from the stress of the past few days. They arrived in Washington by nine o'clock, Bucky carefully waking Maggie and gathering their bags. Maggie unlocked the apartment, yawning as Bucky trailed along behind her, carrying their small bags and Maggie's pillow. When the two walked into the kitchen, they couldn't help but laugh at the scene before them.

Natasha and Steve were sitting across from each other, deep in thought, playing a game of Battleship. Bucky's eyes furrowed, and Maggie leaned over to explain. 

“It's called Battleship. It's a strategy game.”

“Oh.” Bucky said, “Why though?” 

“Dunno. I've never seen them play board games before.” Maggie replied.

They watched for a moment, and then, Steve made the final move. 

“F10.” He said. Natasha stood up, throwing her hands in the air.

“Steve! You sunk my ship!” She exclaimed. 

Maggie chuckled; it appeared Steve had won the game.

“She's smart, but so is Steve. He's patient, too. He always beat me at chess.” Bucky said. 

“Nat's competitive.” Maggie explained, “She hates losing.”

“Damn right I do.” Natasha said, “Rematch. This time, we play chess.” 

“I'll beat you.” Steve replied, a smirk on his face as he put Battleship back into the coat closet. 

“I'd like to see you try.” Natasha said, smirking. 

“Have you guys been doing this the whole time?” Maggie asked.

“Not the whole time,” Steve said, “We played poker, too.”

“How was your trip?” Natasha asked.

“We bailed Jolene out of jail,” Bucky replied, “That went...Well, it went. Tony fixed my arm, though. I can feel out of it now.” 

“Really? That's great, Buck. Sorry it didn't go well with Jolene.” Steve said, giving Maggie a sympathetic look.

“I'm sorry, too, but it wasn't all bad. I had fun with Bucky.” Maggie said. Steve and Natasha exchanged looks, as Bucky moved their things into their rooms. Steve and Natasha grabbed the chess board and went to Steve's room, Natasha determined to win. Maggie sat down on the couch, a mug of tea in her hand. She'd changed into her sweat pants and baggy t-shirt, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Bucky soon joined her, donning sweat pants himself, and an Army shirt Steve had given him. 

“You think something's going on between those two?” Bucky asked, motioning at Steve's room.

“Probably, but if I asked, Natasha would skin me alive.” Maggie shrugged. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“You know, I could probably pull it out of Steve if I wanted to.” Bucky said.

“Just wait,” Maggie laughed, “If there is, we'll find out.”

Bucky shrugged. “I guess so.”

The two sat, watching television for an hour, Maggie again laying in Bucky's lap, eyes on the television and growing heavy. Bucky put his left hand on her back, relishing the ability to feel. Maggie, meanwhile, was fighting sleep. However, sleep won, and she soon drifted off. 

Bucky didn't realize Maggie had fallen asleep until he'd started to feel tired himself, trying to get up only to notice that she was fast asleep in his lap. He smiled, finding it amusing. She looked so carefree, and he didn't mind it. He liked that she trusted him. That she wasn't afraid of him. That she felt safe with him. He liked knowing that she felt calm enough around him to sleep. 

He was able to pick her up, carrying her gently to her room and pulling back the covers to lay her down. She didn't even move, her exhaustion keeping her asleep. He brushed her blonde hair out of her face, pulling the covers up over her small frame as she rolled onto her side. He walked back down the hall, to his own room, pulling back the covers and feeling the familiar throes of exhaustion himself. He sighed heavily, thinking back on the events of the past two days. He was more Bucky than he had been in quite a long time. He had Maggie, Steve and others to thank for that. Soon, he'd see his sister again, and he'd meet his niece and nephews. He was happy, for the first time in seventy years, he wasn't afraid of anything. He was happy. Right now, he was content. Completely content. And his thoughts drifted to Maggie, and he became more content. He couldn't quite explain the feeling, but he knew that he was happy. 

He no longer belonged to Hydra; he belonged to himself. He was content. He was happy. He felt, in that moment, that he could conquer anything. He had Steve. He had Sam. He had Natasha. And he had Maggie. 

And those thoughts gave him comfort as sleep overtook him.


	7. Making Room For Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for supporting this work! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review! Thank you for all kudos and bookmarks. The support you guys give means the world to me!  
> -Mandy

Today, Bucky could hardly contain his excitement. 

He was packing, happily whistling a tune while folding his clothes and putting them in a duffel bag. He seemed to float, a smile plastered on his face, reaching his eyes, as he whistled an Elvis Presley song. That had been his latest craze; Steve introducing him to the artist a week ago. Today, he, Maggie, Steve, Natasha, and Sam were all flying on Tony Stark's private jet (well, one of them) to Atlanta, where he would meet (or, see) his sister, Rebecca, her daughter, Gail, and her sons, Billy, Mike, and Peter. They would all be there, all to see him. His nieces and nephew, Arlene, Edith, and Thomas, were coming in to Atlanta tomorrow morning. He would be reunited with his family.

Steve and Maggie tagged along because Steve knew Rebecca and Bucky's nieces and nephew, and Maggie knew Rebecca originally because of Steve. Sam tagged along because, as Bucky found out, Sam was originally from Atlanta, and was going to see his own family while he was there. And Natasha, Bucky gathered, was going because Steve was going, and couldn't seem to bear going more than a day without making googly eyes at him. 

Or, at least that's what Bucky had jokingly told Maggie. 

Still, he was excited—so excited that he had made breakfast that morning, went on a run, walked Woola, and was even caught singing in the shower by Steve. Bucky didn't care, however. He was going to see his family. Today, that's all that mattered, and no one could steal that happiness from him. He could hardly contain himself, it seemed. He was going to have all of his favorite people in one place, and he would spend four days in the company of his long lost sister. Maggie had showed him how to use face time on his new iPhone (which Tony rolled his eyes at), and he had been able to face time with Rebecca several times. She seemed to have a handle on the technology, while he was still coming to terms with the fact that polio had been eradicated and the microwave would not, indeed, kill him. He remembered more each day, which Cecilia was absolutely thrilled about. He had been medication free for a week, and had even been sleeping better. Doctor Williams was impressed as well, and their once dance-around-the-subject therapy sessions were now more jovial, the two slowly becoming more gregarious and cordial toward each other. 

Bucky had finished packing everything he would need, and their plane wasn't leaving for another seven hours. He couldn't help it, he was so excited he felt as if he might burst. He hadn't felt that way in so long that the excitement and giddiness were foreign, and at first it bothered him. However, now, as he heard Maggie in the kitchen making lunch, he didn't care. He was in a delightful mood that seemed to infect everyone else around him. 

He walked into the kitchen, seeing Maggie making tomato salad and pesto pasta. She had down time lately, and had taken to cooking quite often. She listened to the country music coming from the speakers on the counter, what Bucky recognized as Shania Twain (because Maggie loved listening to that singer), and tapping her cowboy boots on the wooden floor. Bucky remembered his mother listening to the radio in the kitchen, and his father dancing with her when he would come home from work. His mother would always blush, laughing loudly, and his father would smile. Seeing Maggie brought back those memories. Without thinking, Bucky walked into the kitchen behind her, pulling her to him and grabbing her hand, dancing in time to the song.

“Bucky!” Maggie exclaimed, laughing, “What's this about?”

“We're seeing Becky today!” Bucky replied, “I feel like dancing!”   
“Well that sounds wonderful.” Maggie said, letting Bucky spin her around. She sang along to the song, making Bucky smile as the twang in her voice came out.

“Well I'm not lo-onely anymore at night, and he don't know-ow that he can make it right...” Maggie sang as she and Bucky danced, her cowboy boots making noise as they made the contact with the floor. Bucky seemed to float, remembering old steps that he used with different partners years ago. The song faded out, and another began, this one with heavy fiddle and banjos in the background. It was slower, but Maggie didn't let go of him, but instead began singing—loudly—as Sam came in with his bags, and groaned audibly at the music.

“Oh my God, not Wagon Wheel!” He whined, stalking off down the hall. Bucky laughed, rolling his eyes as Maggie mouthed the words. 

“Is there a country song you don't know?” Bucky asked.

“Nope.” Maggie replied, singing the chorus of “Wagon Wheel” at the top of her lungs. The song stopped, and Natasha and Steve walked in, sitting down at the table and shuffling cards, both staring incredulously as Bucky and Maggie continued to dance along to Etta James' “Tell Mama”. 

“You guys are so sweet you're giving me cavities.” Natasha teased, setting up a game of Texas Hold 'Em for her and Steve. Since Bucky and Maggie had gotten back from New York, they noticed that Steve and Natasha would play almost anything. Rook, Kinasta, chess, checkers, Battleship, Risk, various card games, and at one point, even Trivial Pursuit. It seemed they were spending all their free time competing against each other, and Maggie, Bucky, and Sam currently had a pool going for how long they'd keep it up. So far, Bucky was winning, because he reasoned that, “Steve was the most stubborn punk he'd ever met and couldn't stand losing to anyone”, while Maggie was in second place, claiming that “Natasha didn't believe she could ever lose at anything ever.” 

“Wouldn't kill y'all to have some fun every now and then, Nat.” Maggie joked, laughing as Bucky played “Burning Love” by Elvis Presley and began singing along while helping Maggie with lunch. 

“I don't think I've seen Bucky dance in seventy years.” Steve said, eyeing Natasha, “You're in a good mood, punk.”

“You bet I am, jerk.” Bucky replied. He was surprised how quickly dancing around came to him, like he'd known how to do it at one point in his life. 

“Well,” Sam said, walking into the kitchen and stealing a cherry tomato from the bowl, “I hope you guys don't mind me buying us tickets to the Braves game.” 

“Braves. Psh. They're no Dodgers.” Steve grumbled.

“Would you stop it? There are no more Dodgers. Well, they exist, but they aren't in New York.” Natasha said. 

“Which is a shame, let me tell you.” Bucky said, waving a fork around. 

“Well, I was never one for baseball, except for the Braves.” Maggie said, “Mom was from Kennesaw, and we went every summer to watch the Braves play and see her parents, after they moved over to Smyrna.” 

“Apparently Becky's husband used to be the coach, and he owned half the team or something.” Bucky mused. Sam sat up, a grin teasing his features.

“What's his name?” Sam asked.

“Frank Walker.” Bucky replied.

“The Frank Walker? Your sister married that guy?!” Sam asked excitedly, “He was like, one of the greatest coaches ever!”

“Well that's good to know.” Bucky replied, “Glad she didn't marry some punk.”

“Oh, he was like, the coach. Braves had an undefeated season, won the World Series. When he died, the state of Georgia lowered the flags to half mass. He was like, the hero of Georgia.” Sam explained. Bucky couldn't help but be proud; Rebecca had a good head on her shoulders. 

“You get to meet his wife and kids tonight, Sam,” Natasha said, “Careful not to freak out too hard.”

“It certainly changes things.” Sam teased, sitting back in the kitchen chair. Once Maggie and Bucky finished lunch, they cleaned the kitchen, and Bucky was trying earnestly to distract himself until it was time to leave. He had done every bit of dirty laundry in the apartment, cleaned every surface, walked Woola three times, went for two six-mile runs, and watched the entire first season of The Walking Dead before it was time to head to the airport. He was practically walking on clouds. The day couldn't have been better if it tried. Bucky was ridiculously and utterly happily.

Maggie had noticed his excitement, and she was happy for him. She knew how much this visit meant; and more importantly, she knew what it meant to Rebecca, too. When Maggie had called her, informing her that SHIELD had for all intensive purposes collapsed and that Steve was in ICU, Rebecca hadn't even hesitated; she and her daughter, Gail, caught the first flight to Washington DC that they could. She held a vigil at Steve's bedside, even after Gail went back to Atlanta and returned to work. That was when Maggie had told the older woman that Bucky was alive; that he was the one that put Steve in the hospital. At first, she wouldn't believe it; Bucky died seventy years before. He wasn't alive. He couldn't be. 

But then, Maggie showed Rebecca his Russian file. Maggie read it for Rebecca, and then Rebecca finally understood the gravity of the situation. She understood that Bucky wasn't the Bucky she'd known as a child, the older brother that took care of her. He was a shell of his former self, someone that she probably wouldn't even recognize. She'd asked Steve to look for him first; Maggie was hesitant to take on the challenge, however. Bucky had almost killed her when he attacked her, Steve, Natasha, and Sam on the bridge, removing the steering wheel from Sam's car and shooting Natasha in the shoulder. Maggie hadn't come out unscathed, either. He'd broken three of her fingers and dislocated her shoulder, but she would never, ever tell him that. He didn't need to know. All he needed to know was that she'd searched for him for eight months and found him in the Smithsonian. Truthfully, she'd found him before that, but she didn't approach him until that day. He wasn't ready; he was too unstable and too filled with anger to be reached. She waited until the timing was right, and then she sought him out. She'd promised Rebecca and Steve that she would bring him back, and she did. She did was Nick Fury, Tony Stark, and even Steve Rogers couldn't: she'd found him.  
Maggie was excited for Bucky. Since he'd begun to remember, since he'd visited Brooklyn and had many of his memories return, he'd recalled more and more memories of a younger, fiery little Rebecca, who followed Bucky everywhere he went. Maggie learned from him that, while he was close to Martha, John, and Beatrice, but Rebecca was his darling little sister from the second she was born. He had been completely wrapped around her finger, and he wasn't sorry about it. He'd taught her how to walk, how to ride a bicycle, and how to read. Maggie had seen photos of the two, photos that Rebecca still treasured. Even after losing him, she kept his memory alive. She loved him just as much as she did the day he left. She'd even named two of her sons after him; William James (whom they called Billy), and Michael Buchanan. Maggie admired the woman; who not only was extremely successful but had produced four successful, well rounded children. Maggie was happy that Bucky was finally getting to see them all. He deserved it. 

She was proud of the progress Bucky had made. Certainly, he had his own setbacks; crowds still bothered him, as did small, enclosed spaces and loud noises, but his nightmares and sleepwalking had subsided and he was friendlier. He didn't shy away from conversation. He had surprised Maggie greatly that morning, dancing with her in the kitchen. He had never been that jovial and carefree, nor had he smiled that much. However, Maggie couldn't say she minded; she rather enjoyed it. She loved Bucky's company. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they were getting ready to leave for Atlanta. The group drove to the airport, to the private hanger where Stark's jet waited for them. Bucky couldn't remember flying, though Maggie assured him it would be fine. They didn't really have much trouble, though Maggie and Steve both worried that he might have a meltdown at take off or landing. Thankfully, since it was a private jet, he could move around and move closer to people as he felt the need, and Maggie was able to calm him. It was a shorter flight than Bucky expected, and as they landed in Atlanta International Airport, a smile seemed permanently affixed to him, and he couldn't wait to get out of the plane. As they came to a stop, he could hardly contain himself. Maggie smiled, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. 

“You ready?” She asked. Bucky nodded fervently, his blue eyes shining brightly.

“More than ready.” He replied, anxiously waiting for the door to open so he could get out and get to Rebecca. 

After what seemed like forever, Bucky was bolting out the door, down the steps, down to where he could see a group of people gathered. His people. His family.

He bolted down, waving his metal arm furiously at the group. He could see Rebecca, and she was waving, too. She seemed to nearly run to him, her daughter following closely behind her. Bucky ran to meet her, picking her up and hugging her tightly, spinning her around as a lump grew in his throat. Neither said anything; he just hugged her tightly, like he used to do, when he was a young man and she was a pig-tailed little girl.

She'd obviously changed, though. 

She was still beautiful to Bucky; she same blue eyes and high cheekbones he possessed, but her hair was now silver, almost white. For a seventy-nine-year-old woman, she still stood straight, her slender frame carrying an almost perfect posture. Her smile seemed to light up the now-dark Atlanta sky, the chilly December air now surrounding them, causing her to wear a thick red coat and black scarf. She looked like a rich woman, but her smile said she was still the little girl from Brooklyn.

“Oh, Bucky!” She cried, tears falling from her eyes, “I've missed you! You're here!” 

“Becky! You grew up.” He said, pulling back to look at her, “But you look gorgeous, doll. You look like mom.” 

“Thank you, dear.” She said, wiping her face, “You...Haven't changed one bit. Except for the arm. I believe that's new.” 

“Yeah, yeah it is.” Bucky said, “Not part of the original version.”

“It's you all the same,” Rebecca said, “That's all that matters.” 

Bucky smiled at her, noticing that now Steve, Maggie, Natasha, and Sam were getting off the plane. They smiled, all looking at Bucky as he waved them down.

“I brought my misfits with me.” Bucky joked.

“I know! Hi there, Stevie!” Rebecca exclaimed, waving, “And you too, Maggie dear!”

“Hey there, Becky-bug.” Steve said. Bucky smiled, another lump growing in his throat. That's what he and Steve had called Rebecca when she was little.

“Hi, Dr. Walker.” Maggie said shyly. 

“Hush that! You call me Rebecca, or Becky, or anything but that!” Rebecca said, jokingly scolding Maggie. Another woman—Gail—walked up behind Rebecca, smiling widely at Bucky. She looked quite a bit like Rebecca, with the same nose and blue eyes. She was middle aged, with silvery hair cut in a pixie cut. She, too, had the same kind smile and her mothers posture, but she was a couple of inches taller. If Bucky were being honest, she looked a bit more like his mother than even Rebecca did.

“Bucky, this is Gail. Gail, this is your uncle Bucky.” Rebecca introduced. Gail walked forward, pulling Bucky into a hug. 

“I've heard so much about you, Uncle Bucky.” Gail said, “You look younger than I am!” 

“I get that a lot.” Bucky replied, laughing, “It's good to meet you, Gail, really.” 

Soon, three men walked forward, all smiling. 

“Bucky, these are your nephews: Billy, Mike, and Peter.” Rebecca said, pointing to each one. They each took their turns hugging Bucky, two of the boys looking like his father, while one looking completely different, perhaps like Rebecca's late husband. However, all four siblings bared a striking resemblance, and there was no doubt they belonged to Rebecca. After several minutes of happy reunions, the group went to the cars, Rebecca's four children riding in one and Rebecca taking her own SUV to pick up Bucky, Steve, Maggie, Sam, and Natasha. She informed them that they would be going to her house, where her daughter-in-laws and grandchildren had dinner ready. Bucky hadn't been prepared for the amount of effort she'd put in to welcoming him, but he enjoyed it. Most of all, he was just happy to have his sister there with him. He was ridiculously happy about that. 

They arrived to a swanky Atlanta suburb, Buckhead, and Bucky had to pause at the scene. The house was huge, like one of those houses in those magazines Maggie kept around the apartment. It was decorated beautifully, with matching paint and pictures in fancy frames. Bucky was honestly in awe. 

“Geez, Beck, a mansion?” Bucky asked.

“You know how many grandkids I have? Fifteen. Fifteen grandchildren. And they love coming to stay with Grandma. Plus my great nieces and nephews. I've got kids out the wazoo wanting to stay with me. I need the room!” Rebecca exclaimed. 

“Well, I love what you've done to the place, Becky.” Maggie said, smiling. 

“Thank you, dear.” Rebecca said, sitting down. Everyone sat down for dinner, and Bucky couldn't remember a time where he had felt more normal. Everyone was catching him up on family events, he was enjoying himself. Maggie was, too. To a certain extent, Steve, Rebecca, and Natasha had all been family to her, where her own family had failed. For her, this was everything she could have wanted. For Bucky, this was the happiest point in his life. 

After dinner, everyone stayed up late, talking and laughing. Gradually, everyone went to bed. Maggie was one of the last to turn in, as she had stayed up with Bucky and Rebecca talking. As she returned to her room, however, her phone started to ring. She didn't recognize the number, but figured she should answer anyway.

“Margaret McGee, who is calling?” She answered.

“Awfully formal, don't you think?” The voice from the other end of the line replied. Of course Nick Fury would call from an unknown number.

“Oh. Hello, Director Fury.” Maggie said.

“I take it you're enjoying Atlanta?” Fury asked.

“Of course. Can I ask why you're calling?” Maggie asked.

“We found a massive HYDRA cell. In Siberia. We need all of you.” Fury explained.

“All of us? Even me?” Maggie asked.

“Especially you. Besides Natasha and Barnes, you're the only one who knows Russian. We need you all. Civilians are involved.” Fury said, “We need all hands on deck.”

“Why now? Have you even told Rogers or Romanov?” Maggie found herself growing flustered, though she had no idea why.

“Yes. I have. We'll let you all enjoy your time in Georgia, but we need you here a day early. We're close to finding Loki's scepter. We're calling in everyone.” Fury replied.

“Who is everyone?” Maggie asked.

“You. Barnes. Rogers. Stark. Romanov. Thor. Banner. Barton. Rhodes and Wilson will provide backup if necessary.” Fury explained, “Can you handle it? Tell me now.”

“Yes sir.” Maggie said, without thinking, “I take it that Stark will provide our transport?” 

“As per usual. Rogers is team leader. I want you second in command.” Fury said. Maggie hadn't expected that.

“Why me?” Maggie asked.

“I need someone that won't lose their cool. I need someone that will do whatever Rogers asks and not question it. That's you.” Fury told her.

Maggie paused, “But what about Barnes? Or Romanov?”

“He's come a hell of a long way, but you and I both know he's not ready yet.” Fury said, “When he's ready, he'll be Rogers' right hand man. Romanov is great, but she needs to work on playing well with others. ”

“Alright, sir. I'll do my best.” Maggie said.

“Good. That's what I like to hear.” Fury replied.

“But sir, the second Barnes is capable, he's in charge. I'm not completely ready, but I'll do my best.”

“Understood, McGee, that's all I ask. Enjoy yourself. Have fun.” Fury said.

“Thanks, sir. Take care.” Maggie replied, hanging up. So they were heading to Siberia in three days time. All of them. This was not what she wanted to hear. She didn't believe Bucky was anywhere close to ready, and she really didn't believe Banner needed to Hulk out. She didn't like seeing that happen, and she had no earthly idea how the entire group would get along. However, this was her job. She had to do it. She didn't have any other choice. She had to play the hand she was dealt, though she would have preferred to spend her time in Georgia with Bucky and his family. She hoped that it would turn out for the best, instead of the million different ways she imagined it could implode.

The next three days seemed to pass quickly for everyone, especially Maggie. She enjoyed watching Sam get excited over the Braves memorabilia in Rebecca's possession (she also loved watching Sam's reaction to sitting in the press box at the game). She loved watching Bucky go through family photos. She loved watching Gail teach Natasha how to make fried apple pies. She enjoyed being in the company of people who weren't SHIELD agents. Most of all, she liked seeing Bucky (and Steve, for that matter), happy. Maggie, more than any of them, seemed to dread the upcoming mission. Bucky observed it; she looked absolutely petrified to go out into the field, to deal with HYDRA. However, she said nothing, and everyone wondered if she was actually okay to do it.

Bucky didn't want to leave his sister, but she had agreed to join him in three weeks time, barring any instances in which he was called away. She seemed apprehensive, and warned him about climbing on any trains, but supported him. Before he walked out the door, she caught him, pulling him close so that no one would hear their conversation. 

“Watch out for Maggie, okay?” Rebecca asked. Bucky smiled, laughing slightly.

“Everyone says that, you know.” Bucky said.

“Bucky, dear, you don't have any idea. She's a sweet girl, but she's no soldier. Look out for her.” Rebecca didn't say anything else.

“I will, Becky.” Bucky promised. She kissed his cheek as he walked out the door, headed to the airport where Tony Stark's jet would pick them up and take them straight to Avengers Tower. It was a good thing that Maggie had already sent Woola to stay with Cecilia, otherwise the poor dog would've been there alone for who knew how long. They arrived at the tower in under two hours, and upon arrival, Bucky was already thrown for a loop. There were new people. And he would be on this mission, working with all of them. Should he be working with people? Should he even be on this mission? How could they be sure that he wouldn't revert back to the Winter Soldier and kill everyone? 

“So, as Patchy the SHIELD Director explained to all of us, we're going to Siberia, folks.” Tony said, pulling up a large, floor to ceiling display of the HYDRA base and intel. 

“According to our information, this is a HYDRA R&D base, which has ties to Von Strucker.” Steve explained, “He's been experimenting on the locals. But we know for a fact that they've been supplying the funds and arms for a terrorist outfit out of Yemen.”

“So, when we get there, what will our jobs be?” Bruce asked. 

“Good question.” Steve replied, “Barton, Romanov, you two will hack into the main frames and get any information you can find. Tony, you'll secure the perimeter for them, disable the firewalls so they can get the information onto portable hardrives. Bucky, Thor, you're with me, we're going to destroy any ground forces we find. Maggie, you're going long range, we're setting you up with the sniper until you can join us on the ground. Banner, you'll standby in case of a Code Green. Sam, Rhodey, both of you are aerial support, but do not engage unless instructed. Everyone know their jobs?” 

Everyone nodded. 

“Alright. We'll be heading out in t-minus six hours. Bucky, Thor, Tony, you three won't need parachutes. The rest of you, make sure you have them. The rest of you, meet and greet your new teammates. These guys will have your back.” Steve said. He turned around to go look over files, and that meant Bucky was left to his own devices. He had to admit, he was actually nervous. He had never been nervous before. But now, in the company of demi-gods and master assassins (and Tony Stark), he was actually anxious. And then, he noticed Thor, the god of thunder himself, walking toward him.

“Ah! Here he is! The subject of Steven and Maggie's many quests! I am Thor, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.” Thor exclaimed, patting Bucky roughly on the back, a large smile lighting up the man's entire face. 

“Yeah. Yeah. That's me. I'm Bucky.” Bucky introduced himself.

“Captain Rogers speaks highly of you. As does Maggie.” Thor said, “It is an honor to fight alongside a mighty warrior, such as yourself.” 

“Thanks, big guy,” Bucky replied, “But I gotta say, you're quite the legend yourself.”

“Aye, but you!” Thor exclaimed, “You are also quite prolific!” 

Bucky wasn't sure what to say, and just as he was about to run, Clint walked over.

“Hey, Thor, stop scarin' him, alright? The guy's nervous.”

Well, at least Clint could observe.

“Oh. My apologies, Sergeant Barnes. It was not my intention.” Thor apologized.

“It's alright. Just new to this, that's all.” Bucky replied.

“Hey, everyone's nervous at first. Hell, I'm still nervous sometimes. Nat and Maggie brag about you, though, so this should be fun. Clint Barton.” Clint said, extending his hand. Bucky shook it, nodding.

“So, how long has it been since you were in Siberia?” Clint asked.

“A while.” Bucky answered.

“Well, this should be a hell of a trip. We've got ya, though, Sarge. Don't worry.” Clint said. There was a sincerity in the man's eyes that made Bucky instantly trust him. Bucky nodded, and then went over to find Maggie, who was cleaning her sniper rifle, a modified CheyTeck Intervention, and loading her revolvers.

“You look like Annie Oakley.” Bucky teased, as Maggie began putting the gun back together.

“I am Annie Oakley.” Maggie replied, her tone trying to be light but still filled with dread.

“If this gets to much for you, if you get too worked up, you just say the word, and I'll come find you.” Bucky said, “I want you safe.”

“I'll be fine,” Maggie assured him, “I just...Haven't really been in a situation like this since...”

“New York?” Bucky asked. She shook her head 'no'. Bucky understood then.

“Since me, right?” He probed. She looked at him, her eyes dark and sorrowful. She didn't have to answer, her eyes told him what he wanted to know.

“Be honest with me, Mags,” He said, “What happened?” 

Maggie sighed, “We were driving, we had a SHIELD officer, Jasper Sitwell, in the car. He was giving us intel. You stopped us. You...” She stopped for a moment, to catch composure, “You ripped him out of the window, threw him out. Then, you ripped the steering wheel out of Sam's car.” 

Bucky gulped, he couldn't remember that.

“Then, you went after us. Natasha and I took off, went down the bridge and we were trying to keep you away from Steve. You'd thrown Natasha into a car, and I shot you in the arm, the metal one. You came after me.” Maggie went on, “See this crooked finger? The doctors couldn't fix it.”

“Oh my God.” Bucky groaned. He'd wondered why that finger was crooked, though in the few months he'd known her, he'd never bothered to ask.

“You shot her. You got me in the arm, but it was just a graze. You were trying really hard to kill us. Next thing I know, the next day you're pulling Steve out of the Potomac, staring at me with these wild eyes, but I could tell you knew who Steve was.” Maggie explained, “But the thing is, I almost lost Natasha. I almost lost Steve. And Sam. And you almost killed me. I guess I'm nervous because I just...I've seen what HYDRA can do and I don't know if I can beat them.”

“We can beat them. You're not alone.” Bucky promised. 

“That's true.” Maggie replied.

Bucky pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly.

“I mean it, Maggie. If you need help, you let me know. I will come find you. I will make Sam get you out of there.” Bucky said. 

“I will.” Maggie said. 

They were all ready now, boarding the Quinjet and getting ready for take off. Communication devices were in place, weapons were loaded, and everyone knew their jobs. They arrived ten hours later, landing outside a small Siberian village in the Ural Mountains close to Kazakhstan and preparing to get as close to the HYDRA base that they could. 

“Everyone remember their jobs?” Steve asked. Everyone nodded.

“Alright. We'll regroup here once the job is done. Anyone run into any problems, say so.” 

“Understood.” Everyone said. Maggie set up at a vantage point in the bell tower of the large church at the edge of town and set her scope (modified by Tony Stark) to calculate for any targets. The HYDRA base was set up at the mine in the mountains, and Maggie was ready in her position. She watched Clint and Natasha sneak in, and then she watched Tony in his suit come flying past. However, there was a force field around the mine, which knocked everyone back and alerted HYDRA troops. 

“Maggie, status report. How many do you see?” Steve's voice came through.

“Twelve so far. All armed. More near the mine.” Maggie replied, “But twelve are coming your way.”

“Alright. Nothing we can't handle.” Steve said. 

Maggie watched as Steve, Bucky, and Thor fought the initial twelve troops, and the fifteen more than came out after them. Maggie picked off several that were waiting on the men, and then picked off five more that were waiting on Natasha and Clint. 

“Bucky, on your right!” Maggie called. However, before Bucky could turn around, Maggie had shot the man running right in his direction.

“Thanks.” Bucky said over the communication device. 

“No problem.” Maggie replied. It seemed that everything was mostly clear, Tony had disabled the force field and Clint and Natasha were inside. The perimeter was mostly secure, so Maggie dismantled her gun and climbed down from the bell tower, preparing to join Steve, Bucky, and Thor on the ground. She put the rifle on her back, and walked with her hands on the holsters around her hips. She was armed to the teeth, just like everyone else; except she looked like an extra from a Mad Max movie rather than a SHIELD agent. 

“Did you pick 'em all off?” Steve asked, throwing his shield to hit three trees, knocking down six HYDRA soldiers in the process. 

“Of course.” Maggie said, removing a .44 Magnum revolver from the holster on her hip to shoot three HYDRA soldiers, her eyes still trained on Steve and Bucky.

“You're good with those.” Bucky said, throwing a grenade into a small munitions hold, coving his ears as the explosion went off.

“You're not so bad yourself.” Maggie said, “Natasha, are you guys in yet?” 

“Yeah, we're in.” Natasha said, the sounds of fighting and screaming coming through the communication devices, “Just tying up a few loose ends.”

“Alright. We're right behind you.” Maggie replied. 

The group made their way through the woods, taking down HYDRA soldiers in their wake, Bucky and Maggie in the back while Steve and Thor led the way. Occasionally, some HYDRA soldier would be picked off by Rhodey or Sam, and Tony had disabled the force field and made his way into the depths of the mine, searching for weapons. Steve, Thor, Bucky, and Maggie made their way up to the base of the mine, waiting for Natasha and Clint to finish stealing HYDRA files so they could get back to the jet. 

“Natasha, you could hurry up any time now!” Maggie screamed, shooting a HYDRA soldier who was coming straight for Bucky. Before she could turn around, another soldier grabbed her from behind, catching her off guard. Bucky saw it happen and began to panic, but before he could reach her, she head-butted the man, then used her momentum to flip him over her shoulder. Then, she grabbed the soldier's arm, dislocating it before knocking him out. 

“You alright?” Bucky asked, grabbing a metal bar and hitting another soldier in the head with it.

“Never better.” Maggie replied, picking the lock of one of the doors that just happened to lead to a file storage room. 

“Do we need these papers?” Thor asked.

“Yes. If they're here, take them.” Steve ordered. Bucky and Maggie gathered all the important files they needed and Maggie found one in particular—one that had red lettering and was written in three different languages—that caught her eye.

“Guys, you're gonna wanna take a look at this.” Maggie said. The three men (and Tony who had managed to sneak in) walked over to her. 

“What is it?” Steve asked.

“It's—it's HYDRA's newest experiments. They're enhancing people. They're making soldiers.” Bucky said. 

“It still does not tell us where Loki's scepter is.” Thor said, “That is why we're here.”

“Yeah it does.” Tony said, “These files will give us a paper trail. We follow the trail, we find Von Strucker, we find the scepter. We get to put an end to these little raid parties.” 

“Then we take the files.” Thor said, “And we put an end to this madness.”

“Maggie, you get the files. Bucky, cover her. Nat, Clint, are you guys ready?” Steve asked.

“Coming to you now!” Clint said. Maggie could hear them running, and soon they arrived, warding off HYDRA troops as they came. Maggie grabbed both pistols from her hips, shooting as many as she could before having to reload. Then, she took a grenade from her belt, and lobbed it forward, yelling for everyone to take cover. The explosion cleared them a hole from which to escape, Sam and Rhodey piloting the Quinjet and meeting them right outside the mine. 

“Get in! Everyone, now!” Steve ordered, waiting for everyone to enter. HYDRA troops were still following them, firing at them. Maggie was the last in line, shooting behind her, but one HYDRA soldier managed to shoot her in the leg, sending her to the ground.

“Maggie!” Bucky screamed, picking her up and carrying her to the jet. Once inside, they wasted no time in taking off, Bucky trying to apply pressure to Maggie's gunshot wound to stop the bleeding. Tony noticed immediately, and began to panic.

“JARVIS, notify Dr. Cho—We've got a gunshot wound. She may need the full treatment.” Tony said, “How she looking?” 

“Bleeding, pretty badly.” Bucky said, “A little help here, Dr. Banner.” 

Bruce hastily walked over, assessing the damage, and began to look for an exit wound.

“Ah, dammit, she doesn't have an exit wound.” Bruce groaned.

“Well it hurt like a sonofabitch!” Maggie exclaimed through gritted teeth. She was still bleeding, and the wound stung!

“We're gonna have to remove it. How long till our ETA?” Bruce asked.

“A few hours still. We're gonna have to give her some sedative, see if we can at least calm the bleeding down.” Tony replied. 

Bucky took off his belt, tying it around Maggie's leg as tightly as he could to get the bleeding to stop. Maggie leaned back while Rhodey—who had turned the piloting over to Sam—came to inspect.

“I gotta call Cecilia, let her know.” Rhodey said, sitting down next to Maggie, “You'll be okay. It's not that bad.” 

Maggie groaned. Sure, it probably wasn't that bad, but it felt awful. It stung worse than a million fire ants, worse than laying down in a wasps' nest. It felt like someone had poured acid underneath her skin, and she could feel blood leaving her body. She could feel her pulse in her leg. And the more she moved, the more it hurt.

“Yeah, yeah, not that bad. Maybe we don't tell Cissy till Dr. Cho looks at it?” Maggie suggested, wincing. Rhodey held one hand, while Bucky held the other. Bruce was applying pressure, and hooking her up to an IV sedative.

“You know your sister is gonna find out, Mags.” Rhodey replied, “And I don't want her mad at me when she does find out.”

“Well, let's hope these meds kick in soon. This actually does hurt a little.” Maggie winced. Bucky felt for her, but she was taking it like a champ. The sedatives had begun working, and she drifted to sleep. Bucky stayed by her side, while Rhodey called Cecilia and let her know what was going on. Bucky knew she'd be alright, but he still worried. He worried about everyone, he supposed that was part of his personality.

“She's been shot before, you know.” Natasha said, sitting next to Bucky.

“I know. It looked like it hurt though.” Bucky said.

“Of course it did, it's a gunshot.” Natasha replied, looking at her wounded friend who was asleep.

“I told her I'd keep her safe.” Bucky whispered, trying to keep his voice low. Natasha sighed heavily, looking at the man.

“You know you can't promise that.” Natasha said.

“But I tried.” Bucky said, “She's not a soldier.”

“You're right,” Natasha agreed, “She isn't. She's more of a spy. Actually, she's more of an intelligence specialist if you want to get technical about it.” 

“She wasn't ready.” Bucky argued.

“She was ready. She was terrified, but that's the thing about McGee. She's brave when she has to be. Fury needed her to be brave so that's what she did. This is an occupational hazard. You know that. You have a metal arm to prove it.” Natasha replied. 

“Could've killed her.” Bucky huffed, sitting back. He was still clutching Maggie's hand, not taking his eyes off of her.

“Be honest with me, Barnes, this isn't just about her, is it?” Natasha asked.

“What are you talking about?”

“This is about you. You care about her.” 

“Of course I do,” Bucky said, “She's my friend. She gave me a place to stay, she talked me out of offing myself. I owe her. ”

“Barton is a friend,” Natasha replied smoothly, “But I've never been this concerned about his fear of job performance.”

“Maybe it's because I worry about her?” Bucky suggested, “Thought of that?”

“But why do you worry about her? You've seen her take down guys twice her size—hell, she took on you, Barnes, and you're enhanced—she can handle herself.” Natasha argued.

“She's my friend, like I said.” Bucky said, his cheeks growing warm, “She's there for me, just like Steve.”

“But would you be sitting by Steve's side, holding his hand the entire flight back?” Natasha asked. Bucky looked down; he knew what Natasha was getting at, understood what she meant.

“You know damn well I would, but you're not talking about that, are you? You and I both know that there isn't any room for...what you're talking about in the business we're in.” Bucky replied.

“Just because there isn't any room for it at the start doesn't mean we can't make room in the future.” Natasha said.

“You telling me you've made room?” Bucky asked. Natasha looked down.

“I'm not saying I have or that I haven't. All I'm saying is that there's room for it. And if you're this worried about her, maybe there's a reason.” Natasha argued. 

“Same reason you're suddenly playing Texas Hold 'Em with Steve until three in the morning?” Bucky replied. Natasha's face grew emotionless, before she finally spoke.

“If you say one word...”

“What am I? A little schoolgirl? Come on, Romanov.” Bucky said, slightly insulted, “But maybe, instead of trying to constantly beat Steve at Battleship, you could, I dunno, ask him out?”

“I thought you were from the forties?” Natasha smirked.

“From the forties, not dead.” Bucky replied a little sharper than he meant to, “You're secret's safe with me.”  
Natasha gave a nod, before walking off to sit next to Steve and Thor, and go over (mainly translate) several files they had recovered. Maggie was still out cold, and Bucky leaned in to check her pulse. She was steady, her breathing and other vitals were relatively calm. They'd tried to keep her from moving, so she wouldn't injure herself further, and Bucky tried to keep himself from thinking she was seconds away from death. The woman had been in a coma before, Bucky thought to himself, surely she could survive a bullet to the leg.

They arrived well past dark, Dr. Cho and Cecilia meeting them on the landing pad at the top of Avengers Tower. Maggie was still heavily sedated, which allowed Dr. Cho to rush Maggie back and remove the bullet from her leg fairly quickly (while Cecilia aided the operation, of course.) Bucky waited impatiently while Maggie sat in the regeneration cradle, still dazed, and had her leg repaired. Finally, as the procedure was almost complete, Maggie started to wake up, and Bucky was relieved.

“I feel a lot better now that I don't have a bullet in my leg.” Maggie said, laying on her left side, her right leg being repaired.

“Don't we all?” Tony asked, handing her a raspberry smoothie.

“I know I always feel better when there isn't a bullet in my leg.” Clint said, throwing darts into the wall, hitting a perfect bullseye every time. 

“It looked rough.” Bucky said, pulling up a chair to sit next to her.

“It felt rough.” Maggie said, “Good golly miss Molly, I forgot how much it hurts.” 

“Good golly miss Molly?” Bucky asked, repeating the phrase.

“It's a phrase Cecilia used to say,” Maggie said, “Speaking of which, where is my favorite sister-physician?” 

“Went to grab dinner with Rhodey. Or, that's the excuse she gave us.” Bucky replied, winking.

“Oh, gross! That's my sister!” Maggie exclaimed.

“Yeah, well, she married Rhodey, so get used to it.” Tony replied, fiddling with some kind of hardware he had been tinkering with. 

“So, doc, when can I use my leg again?” Maggie asked.

“As soon as this finishes. Which it should, in about twenty minutes.” Dr. Cho replied. Maggie nodded, and looked at Bucky.

“Where are Steve and Natasha?” 

“Up in our guest suite watching a movie.” 

“So that's what they're calling it.” Clint teased. Bucky had to laugh at that one; apparently he wasn't the only one who had picked up on whatever was going on with Steve and Natasha. 

“Can you not, Barton?” Maggie asked, laying her head back on the cradle head rest.

“Stop being so easily offended.” Clint replied. Bucky had to smirk, the man was quite snarky. Bucky liked that. 

“How long was I out for?” Maggie asked.

“A few hours. Bruce fed you full of horse tranquilizer to get you to settle down.” Bucky replied, taking a sip of juice he'd swiped from the refrigerator.

“Yeah, I knew that.” Maggie said, “You get your belt back?” 

“My pants are still up, aren't they?” Bucky teased. Honestly, he was just grateful she was awake and talking. He didn't want anyone to die on his watch.

“Very funny, Bucky.” Maggie laughed, “Hey, Tony! Maybe you could make yourself useful and wrangle some grub?” 

Tony gasped dramatically, putting a hand on his chest, “Useful? I made it possible for you to carry your wild west revolvers on missions on the first place, ma'am!” 

“But that serves me no good when I'm hungry.” Maggie whined. 

“I'm getting you shawarma.” Tony replied.

“No! Anything but that!” Maggie groaned. Bucky furrowed his brows. Tony was constantly going on about shawarma and Maggie seemed to hate it.

“Fine. You're getting Thai takeout.” Tony said.

“Good. All this gunshot wound is making me hungry.” Maggie joked. 

“I'll be back.” Tony said, walking out, “Try not to flatline while I'm gone!” 

“I'll do my best!” Maggie called, watching him leave. Bucky watched Maggie—who looked utterly exhausted—smile and joke. He was hungry himself, but hadn't thought to go get food.

“Whatcha thinkin' about, Bucky?” Maggie asked, her accent prevalent.

“Nothing, really. Just tired.” Bucky lied. He was thinking about a lot of things. About her bleeding in the back of the jet. About her being shot. About feeling helpless. About how HYDRA was making more Winter Soldiers. More people just like him, broken and lost. Maggie seemed to gather that he wasn't going to tell her, and changed the subject.

“First time I was shot was on a mission to Columbia.” Maggie suddenly said.

“Oh?” Bucky asked. 

“Yep. I'd gone there to find some ancient remains of some tribal ruins. I was pretty deep into the South American jungle, and I was with a few other HAAALO agents, and this guerrilla soldier comes out of nowhere and shoots me in the shoulder. It hurt, but I was so mad that he'd shot me that I shot him back.” Maggie explained.

“Yeah? That the only time someone shot you?” Bucky asked.

“Nope.” Maggie replied, “I was on a mission to Papua, New Guinea, and I'd been neck deep in uncharted territory—I'm talking a month of radio silence—and this tribe I found tried to eat me. I was able to talk my way out of it and they liked me after that, but when I got to the city, that's when my problems kind of escalated.”

Bucky was intently watching her now, as she continued,

“See, in the cities, they have these groups of guys, called Raskols, and they just go around causing trouble. These guys see a young girl, and she's obviously not from the area, and they tried to kidnap me! When I got away, this guy shot me in the arm. So, naturally, I threw a knife into his hand.” 

“You live life on the edge.” Bucky said.

“Been shot three more times after that. Once, in Budapest when Natasha, Clint, and I had to stop a civil war from breaking out, once when Natasha and I were really trying to get you away from Steve, and then today. I have a habit of attracting firepower.” Maggie replied. 

“I'll say.” Bucky muttered. He hated thinking that he had once tried to kill Maggie. 

“Ah! There she is! You are awake!” Thor exclaimed, entering the room. Bucky watched as the man seemed to glide over to Maggie, smiling. His voice boomed, Bucky thought. 

“I am. And Tony is bringing us all food! It's a good day.” Maggie replied, giving Thor a wide smile. Bucky had to admit, he didn't like seeing her in that...contraption, but he did like her smile.

“You fought like a true warrior. If you had indeed died, you would have been taken to Valhalla with the Valkyries.” Thor said. Bucky shot him a dark look, causing Thor to backtrack.

“But, of course, I hoped that you would not perish, and it is awful that you were injured...”

“Thor, it's okay. I'm fine.” Maggie laughed, you guys worry too much.

“You were shot!” Bucky exclaimed, “I feel like I am doomed to be friends with little blonde people who can't seem to back away from trouble.”

“Steve isn't little anymore.” Maggie corrected.

“Well he was once!” Bucky said, “And I'm surprised I didn't die of a stress ulcer.”

“Yes, Captain Rogers still likes to...as you all say, live dangerously.” Thor added, his face the picture of innocence.

“Hasn't changed in seventy years. And you're no better, Miss “Let-me-go-looking-for-big-scary-assassins-with-metal-arms”.” Bucky said, pointing his finger at Maggie, who stuck her tongue out.

“You love me.” Maggie teased. Thor laughed, as Bucky rolled his eyes. After a few more minutes, Dr. Cho informed Maggie that her leg was completely healed and she could walk on it, much to Maggie's relief. Tony had brought a massive amount of Thai takeout for everyone, and Maggie enjoyed her dinner with everyone, including her sister who had returned. Everyone had agreed to stay at Avengers tower for a day or so, to catch up on rest and to go over intelligence, so that meant that Maggie and Bucky would be spending the night. Bucky didn't mind, but he knew Maggie didn't really like sleeping in the tower. Natasha and Steve had, apparently, gone on an ice cream run, and had been gone an hour. Clint said he had something he had to do, so he'd left. Thor, Tony, and Bruce were watching television, Sam had gone to bed, and Rhodey and Cecilia had gone to bed as well. That left Bucky and Maggie on the couch, Maggie propping her feet up in Bucky's lap.

“I am tired.” Maggie admitted, “It's been a long day.”

“It's been a really long day.” Bucky agreed. He did the math, and they'd been up for roughly forty-eight hours. Bucky could feel the stubble on his cheeks; he needed to shave. His hair had grown out, he hadn't bothered cutting it since the first week he'd lived with Maggie. She'd mentioned something about liking his long hair, so he figured, why not? Yes, it bugged him, and he wouldn't admit to trying to impress her, but he figured that yes, that's what he was doing. Maggie's own eyes looked tired, though she still smiled. Her slightly tan skin looked a little paler, and she'd pulled her hair back into a bun. Since they'd all come straight from Georgia to the tower, Bucky had a suitcase full of clothes. Maggie had stolen one of his shirts and a pair of his shorts. He wasn't complaining; he was even contemplating letting her keep them.

“I just hate sleeping here. Tony's whole “open concept floor plan” sucks.” Maggie complained. Bucky laughed slightly, running a hand through his dark hair.

“It's...Definitely not what I prefer.” Bucky admitted.

“What do you prefer?” Maggie asked.

“Your place.”

“Our place.” Maggie corrected. 

“Our place, then.” Bucky replied, smiling. 

“I like our place.” Maggie said. 

The two sat there, talking, for over an hour. It was getting late, and gradually everyone had gone to bed. Tony was the last to turn in, when Pepper came up and drug him to bed. Maggie and Bucky had waited for Steve and Natasha to return, but so far it seemed that the two Avengers had decided to play hooky and stay out late. However, Maggie could no longer keep her eyes open, and had fallen asleep before Bucky could suggest she go to bed. Bucky picked her up, carrying her to her room, walking past the room he was sharing with Steve. As he walked past, he stopped in his tracks, looking at one of the queen sized beds in his room, Steve's bed, that held a sleeping Natasha and Steve. For once, Natasha actually looked peaceful, and so did Steve, who in his sleeping form had one arm draped over Natasha's waist. Bucky's eyebrows raised, before he looked down at the small sleeping form of Maggie in his arms, and carried her to her own room. The one she was supposed to be sharing with Natasha. He didn't think she'd mind if he stayed in that bed, so Maggie wasn't alone. He pulled back the covers to Maggie's bed, laying her down and tucking her in. Then, he laid down on the other bed, kicking his boots off and breathing deeply. He looked over at the sleeping woman across from him, and he felt a moment of peace. Maggie was okay. He thought about Natasha and Steve (who he was going to ask in the morning about how in the hell they managed to sneak in), and he supposed that, Natasha and Steve had made room. They'd made room for something, whatever it was. As long as Steve was happy, Bucky thought, he didn't care. Maggie was his friend. He'd die for her, no questions asked. She was kind and she made him laugh, and she made him forget (sometimes completely) that he'd ever been controlled and used by HYDRA. When she took walks with him and spoke to him, she made it seem like they'd been friends for years and that he hadn't at one point tried to kill her. She was strong and she was brave and Bucky loved that about her. 

And as she stirred slightly, waking up, Bucky sat up, watching her, waiting for her to say something. Instead, she got up, saying nothing, and crawled into the bed next to him. He was startled, but scooted over to let her in.

“I don't want to be a creep.” Maggie said, “But I don't like sleeping in the tower.”

“I know.” Bucky assured her, “Just get some rest, doll.”

“You too, Bucky.” Maggie said, yawning and falling back to sleep. Bucky stared at the young woman who's head was currently on his chest. What was she to him? What was any of this to him? 

He was Maggie McGee's friend. He was Steve Rogers' friend. He Rebecca's brother. He was an Avenger. He was a war hero. He was a lot of things. He was no longer the Asset, the Winter Soldier, or HYDRA's mindless puppet. He had friends. He had family. He could feel. He could think. He could make his own choices, his own decisions, he could do anything he wanted. 

So, because he could, he squeezed Maggie tightly, and he closed his eyes, because he wanted to go to sleep. Like Natasha said, he could always make room for these kinds of things. It seemed to him, though, that he'd already done it.


	8. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets a visit from a relative; and Bucky finds trouble in Moldova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for your support. Please read and review!  
> Trigger warnings: PTSD and anxiety attacks
> 
> Also, for Maggie's brother: picture Tom Hardy in the film "Lawless" and you have it right.

“Look, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but I am saying it's a bit soon.” Maggie said, taking a blueberry and popping it into her mouth.

“I'm excited!” Cecilia exclaimed, “I know it's soon, but we wanted this for a while. You know I have.” 

Maggie sighed. Tonight was one of her and Cecilia's 'movie nights', which had been moved to Avengers Tower after Cecilia and Rhodey got married five months before. It was nothing for Maggie to fly up to New York; the flight itself took all of twenty minutes, which made it easy for Maggie and Cecilia to see each other often. It had been two months since the mission in Siberia in which Maggie had been shot in the leg, and she and Cecilia hadn't had a great deal of time to actually catch up. Tonight, however, Cecilia had insisted Maggie fly to the tower, because she just had to see her sister, because, as she'd told Maggie, she had huge news. Maggie guessed what it was; she knew Cecilia well enough to know the woman couldn't keep a secret very long. So, when Cecilia had actually came out and said she was three months pregnant with her and Rhodey's first child, Maggie hadn't been very surprised. She was, however, happy, for both Cecilia and for herself.

“I wonder what the baby will look like.” Maggie mused, “With any luck, Baby War Machine will take after us.”

“Rhodey is handsome!” Cecilia argued, jokingly, “This kid will be beautiful. Two good looking parents, two excellent pairs of genes.” 

“Can't argue there.” Maggie replied, “Maybe, just maybe, Tony will build your baby a suit.”

“I hope not.” Cecilia groaned.

“Does anyone else know?” Maggie asked.

“Nope. Not yet. We're gonna start telling people now.” Cecilia said. 

“So I know before mom and dad? I feel special.” Maggie teased, standing up to get popcorn. 

“Well, I haven't really talked to them much since Rhodey and I got married. You know as well as I do that they weren't exactly excited that I got married and didn't say anything.” Cecilia replied, taking a handful of popcorn from Maggie's bowl.

“It's their own fault. I actually tried calling Mom to wish her a happy birthday, and you know what Dad did? He answered, heard it was me, and hung up. He even changed their cell phone numbers!” Maggie exclaimed.

“That one was recent.” Cecilia quipped, “They changed carriers when Mountain City actually got AT&T.” 

“Whoa, movin' on up in the world, aren't we?” Maggie asked sarcastically.

“Oh, it gets better. Mountain City got a Subway.” Cecilia replied.

“Oh my Lord it's the end times.” Maggie joked. Their small town, Mountain City, Tennessee, had a population of (maybe) 4,000 people. Their father, Jim McGee, was the Johnson County Sheriff. Since Maggie didn't speak to her family, she kept tabs on them through Cecilia. The only one more out of the loop than Maggie was her brother, John, who was working as a fisherman in Alaska and had been at odds with their parents since Joshua died. He and Maggie still kept in contact, albeit John was sporadic and spent more time on the Bering Sea than he did on land. He called to check in once a month or so, but Maggie still wasn't as close with him as she was with Cecilia.

“So, what's Bucky doing tonight?” Cecilia asked saucily, wiggling her eyebrows. Maggie playfully swatted her arm.

“He's with Sam tonight. Ol' Sam-I-Am is helping Bucky adjust to crowds, by going to see a Wizards game.” Maggie replied.

“Basketball. Sounds like Sam.” 

“Yep. So, how is Rhodey adjusting to the idea of being responsible for another human being?” 

“He's actually excited.” Cecilia said, “We go for our first ultrasound next week.”

“I want a picture.” Maggie said.

“Don't worry, you'll get one.” Cecilia promised. 

Instead of watching a movie, the sisters talked about Cecilia's new journey into motherhood. Maggie was excited for her. Cecilia was kind, empathetic, and genuinely cared about other people. Maggie loved that about her sister. She and Cecilia had never really fought, unless it was over Cecilia's concerns for Maggie's safety. When Cecilia started dating Rhodey, Maggie wasn't sure about the man at first. Cecilia was quiet and tended to like to stay in the background, while Rhodey liked the spotlight. Cecilia liked staying at home, watching movies, while Rhodey loved to go out on the town. However, Maggie knew within a month or two that Cecilia had found “the one”, and Rhodey was fiercely loving and protective of her older sister. Soon, Cecilia would have her own little family, and Maggie couldn't have been happier. 

In truth, Maggie was excited to be getting out of Washington and seeing her sister. It gave her a little time to be her own version of normal. With Steve and Natasha out on a date, and Bucky with Sam, Maggie would have been alone for the evening. She didn't mind going to New York to see Cecilia for a few hours. Lately, things had been a little hectic, because Maggie was planning a birthday party for Bucky's birthday in two weeks, and she was also taking a class that semester. She was also neck deep in searching for Loki's scepter, and that took up the majority of her time.

*****

Maggie left before 9:00, Tony using the Quinjet to fly her home. She had to admit, being friends with a billionaire had its perks. This way, Cecilia didn't feel too far away, and she was able to be there in case something happened. 

She arrived home to see Steve and Natasha playing piano and singing, respectively. The whole “Steve dating Natasha” thing had honestly thrown Maggie for a loop, mainly because she couldn't imagine either of them actually being interested in anyone, much less each other (though Bucky and Sam both claimed they could see it coming, and were surprised they weren't actually dating already). They were so different, Steve being America's golden boy while Natasha was the Russian assassin that made her way to the States. However, they'd been “together” (because neither of them had commented on it) since December, and even in three months, Maggie hadn't gotten used to it. Still, Maggie enjoyed watching Natasha play piano while she and Steve sang a familiar song together in harmony. 

“And I know somehow it's right, and oh, we've got time, yeah, so darlin' just say you'll stay by my side...” The two sang. Maggie smiled. That was one of the songs Maggie had introduced to Natasha the year before. Quickly, before they knew she was on to them, she got her phone out and filmed them as they sang the chorus, before making her presence known. She knew how Natasha felt about people watching her sing, so she walked loudly to make sure she didn't get scary Natasha eyes for the rest of eternity. 

“How was New York?” Steve asked. 

“Cecilia and Rhodey are having a baby.” Maggie said, “Which I'm excited about.” 

“Cecilia's pregnant? Come on! Now she can't have fun anymore.” Natasha groaned, “But at least the kid will be cute.” 

“If it's Rhodey's kid, it'll be goofy looking.” Steve teased, “Let's hope it takes after its mother.”

“Maggie junior will be beautiful no matter what.” Maggie replied, laughing. 

“How do you know it won't be Natasha?”

“Actually, it'd make more sense to name it after America's first Avenger.” Steve teased.

“You're both wrong.” They heard Sam say, “That kid will be named Tony Stark because Tony will sneak in there and write that on the birth certificate.”

“That's a scary possibility.” Maggie said.

“So, Cissy's pregnant?” Sam asked.

“She is.” Maggie replied.

“Well, good for her. The thought of Rhodey having a child is a little terrifying, but I'm happy for all of you.” Sam said.

“Thanks. How'd the game go? And where is Bucky?” Maggie asked.

Sam laughed, a wide smile on his face, “Oh, he's on his way in.” 

Maggie looked at him quizzically, before looking toward the door and seeing Bucky bringing in a ruddy looking man, with dark hair and a beard, a duffel bag over his shoulder. The man looked tired, but seemed interested in his conversation with Bucky.

“Yeah, she was with Cecilia, I don't know when she'll be in—Oh, you're back.” Bucky said, looking at Maggie. Maggie's jaw opened wide, her eyes growing round as she ran forward, nearly tackling the ruddy looking man as she jumped into his arms. Bucky looked just as surprised as the other young man did, though the man returned Maggie's affections.

“John! You didn't tell me you were coming!” Maggie exclaimed. She was nearly crying, a mixture of happiness and surprise welling up in her chest.

“Surprise, Mags.” John said, dropping his bag, “I got a little time off. I wanted to check up on you.”

“When did you get in? I thought you'd be on the boat?” Maggie asked as John put her down.

“I uh, got in a few hours ago, but no one was here, so I went to get somethin' to eat. Ol' Sam and Bucky here were walkin' up from the game, figured they might let me in.” John said. He'd been living in Alaska for five years, and yet he still had the thick Southern accent he always did. 

“I—I wish I would've known. I just got back from Cissy's place a little while ago.” Maggie told him.

“Bucky told me you went to see 'er. I just talked to 'er last week. How's she doin'?” John asked.

“She's having a baby!” Maggie exclaimed, “We're gonna have a niece or nephew!” 

“Do Mama and Daddy know?” John asked.

“Not yet.” Maggie replied.

“Probably just as well. Daddy's ill as a hornet, again.” John groaned, taking the seat Maggie offered him. She brought him a glass of sweet tea, and sat down next to him.

“What about this time?” Maggie asked.

“Well, I didn't know if you knew, but Layla bought 'erself a ticket out here, was gonna come see you and Cissy.” John said. Maggie leaned back in surprise.

“Layla?” Maggie asked.

“Yep. Plus, Daddy found out 'bout Jolene's little...Incident a couple of months back. You know, the one where you bailed 'er outta the drunk tank?” 

“Oh, how could I forget. Matty is her attorney.” 

“Yeah, well, she got community service, you know, and had to go back to New York over Christmas to do it.” John replied, “Mama and Daddy pulled 'er outta school for the semester when they found out.” 

“Serves her right.” Bucky piped up.

“Yeah, I woulda took 'er ass outta school right then, but they didn't find out about it till Christmas.” John explained, turning to address Bucky.

“Well, that girl needs an attitude adjustment.” Bucky grumbled, grabbing a glass of water.

“That's the understatement of the damn century.” John said, “Maggie, I like this fella. Lot better'n the last one.”

“Uh, he's not my boyfriend.” Maggie said quickly.

“Yeah, I'm just living in her house. Eating her food. Working with her. Everything else but dating her.” Bucky joked, smiling uncomfortably, “And what do you mean the last one?”

“That Rumlow prick she was hangin' round.” John said, waving a hand in the air, “Some fella workin' for HYDRA. Sam kicked his ass.”

“Yes I did!” Sam said proudly.

Rumlow. That name seemed familiar to Bucky. Then, it rang a bell. The man worked for HYDRA. Whatever story that was, he assumed he'd find out later. It seemed to be a sore subject for Maggie, so he didn't press it. 

“Yessir! I met 'im once. Hated his guts. He was too old for Maggie.” John grumbled.

Bucky was amused; John was the complete opposite of what he had pictured. The man wore worn work boots and worn jeans; he had a thick beard and wore an old flannel shirt. Honestly, he looked like Bucky had before Maggie had taken him in.

“Well, don't mean to be rude, Bucky, but who are you, exactly? I've been outta the loop. Someone,” John shifted his eyes to Maggie, “Doesn't like lettin' me know what's goin' on.” 

“I'm Bucky Barnes. Steve and I served together, back in World War II. We've been best friends since we were kids.” Bucky explained.

“Wait—oh! Holy shit, you're Howling Commandos Bucky? Oh man! Awesome!” John exclaimed.

“Yeah, you're...Not the first person to say that.” Bucky replied, looking down at the floor.

“Well, it's an honor. Really.” John said, nodding toward Bucky. John reminded Bucky of the men in Brooklyn he grew up; actually, he reminded him of Dum-Dum Dugan. He was loud and boistrous and very much a fisherman. He was rough where Maggie and Cecilia were soft. The contrast was actually quite funny, Bucky thought.

“So, John, how are things in Alaska?” Maggie asked, sitting cross legged on her couch.

“Better than ever. It's why I'm here. We had the largest crab season we've ever had. And I'm co-captain of my own boat, Maggie. I had a little time off. It's been a while since I've been to see you.” John admitted, looking a little apologetic.

“Well, I'm really, really glad you're here.” Maggie said, smiling widely, “How long you here for?” 

“Four days. Think we can see Cissy while I'm here?” John asked.

“Of course we can. You haven't even met Rhodey yet.” 

“I know. Only seen pictures. And now they're havin' a baby. I feel like I've missed out.” John said.

“You have. You should come home more than once every couple of years, punk.” Maggie teased.

“Yeah, well, you know Daddy and I don't see eye-to-eye, on just about anything.” John replied. 

Maggie nodded. She understood, probably better than any of the other siblings, that John and her father, Jim, didn't agree on anything. John had wanted her to be at Joshua's funeral, and Jim had refused. John had urged Joshua to move in with Maggie, against Jim's wishes to put him into rehab. John had urged Maggie to take the job with SHIELD, while Jim had been vehemently against it. 

Maggie and John were nowhere near as close as Maggie was with Joshua, or like Maggie was with Cecilia. However, they had their own special relationship. When things went south after Joshua's death, John took it particularly hard, harder than the other two younger siblings, and he became a recluse. It also didn't help that right after Joshua's death, John's wife, Ila, a Yupik woman, was killed in a car accident, hitting a patch of black ice and colliding head first with a tree. Cecilia and Maggie had gone to her funeral, and John had his own demons that he had to work through. He was far more private than Maggie, and as a result, he had seemingly dropped off the face of the earth. Recently, he had begun contacting Maggie more, and for that, she was grateful. 

John was a year younger than her, and he was completely different than any of the other McGee siblings. Unlike Joshua, Maggie, and Cecilia, he hated school. He didn't excel, though he was extremely intelligent, and he ran off to Alaska at nineteen to work on a fishing boat, much to his parents chagrin, and married Ila only eight months after he moved out there. He'd never hidden his pride in his three older siblings, particularly Maggie, because she had the most volatile relationship with their father. 

After a long flight, John decided it was time for bed, and Bucky offered him his room, opting to take the other bed in Maggie's room (since Natasha was now, apparently, sleeping in Steve's room.) Maggie, however, was too excited to sleep. Sam had gone back to his own house, and Natasha, Bucky, and Steve were still awake. 

*****

“I like John.” Bucky said, “He reminds me of Dugan.”

“I can see that.” Steve said, “I can really see that.”

“He's definitely interesting.” Natasha said, “Grew out the beard since the last time I saw him.”

“Yeah, that one is new.” Maggie said, “When Ila was alive, he always shaved.”

“Ila?” Bucky asked. Maggie learned forward, keeping her voice low.

“His wife. She died four months after Josh did. They got married when they were nineteen. They were married for three years, they were ridiculously happy. One night, she was coming home from work, hit a patch of black ice, and hit a tree head on. They didn't find her until the morning, and she died the next day. It was hard on John. She was seven months pregnant at the time, with a little girl, and they delivered her when they got her to the hospital. He named her Malina, and she lived fourteen days. John went a little crazy like I did.” Maggie explained.

Bucky leaned back, rubbing his mechanical hand over his chin, sighing heavily. “Oh, man.” 

“Yeah. It was an awful year.” 

“How's he doing?” Steve asked, “He doesn't look like he gets off the boat much.”

“He probably doesn't.” Maggie said, “But he hasn't said anything to me.” 

“He looks better, though.” Natasha said, “Compared to the last time we saw him.”

“He does.” Maggie agreed. 

“So, on to the six-hundred pound elephant in the room.” Steve said. Everyone turned to him.

“Do we have any leads on the files?” He asked.

“Actually, yes, we do.” Maggie said, “It seems HYDRA really likes operating in eastern Europe. They've got a really large arms shipments coming out of Moldova, and the same base has a lot of weapon-grade plutonium lying around.”

“Ah. Plutonium. Good stuff.” Steve said sarcastically.

“What kind of weapons, though?” Bucky asked, “Because HYDRA isn't necessarily known for your regular, run-of-the-mill missiles and firearms.”

“That's the thing; they're producing stuff that could easily be used in an EMP strike. They're producing large-scale weapons. Long range missiles that have Stark's old stuff laughing in the dust.” Maggie explained.

“So what do we do? Are we raiding?” Natasha asked, “Steve?”

“I think we should. Even if we don't find any bread crumbs, we need to stomp out HYDRA wherever they are.” Steve said.

“Kill one, two more will take it's place.” Bucky muttered, sinking into the chair, tensing his jaw.

“When do we wanna plan this little raiding party?” Maggie asked.

“ASAP. We can take your brother up to see Cecilia and plan then. We don't need to waste time.” Steve said, “We need to find Loki's scepter, before Von Strucker can make too many more enhanced.”

“We don't know if he's even managed to be successful.” Maggie argued, “The file says that most of the volunteers died in the first phases.”

“There were a few that didn't, though, and we need to get to them before they get to us. We don't know what they're capable of, and quite frankly, I'd rather not have a bunch of Winter Soldier robots running around. One of me was enough for seven decades.” Bucky replied. 

 

“Yeah, I have to agree.” Steve said.

“I mean, I'm the exception. I guarantee most of those enhanced won't have a life changing epiphany while trying to kill one of us.” Bucky said, “And what if they're more enhanced than I am? They'll pick us off like flies, with the exception of maybe Thor and Banner.”

“Hell, they may even have a Hulk up their sleeve.” Steve mused. 

“That's what I'm worried about. HYDRA has scientists.” Bucky said, “Who knows? They could very well have someone working on gamma radiation and nuclear physics as we speak. How do we know they don't have a Hulk?” 

“We don't.” Maggie said, “I guess we need to raid this place as soon as we can.”

“We do. But we need to be smart about it. This time, we can't just go in guns blazing. Especially not with weapons of that scale in there.” Steve said. 

“Let's plan for tomorrow, we'll run our plan by everyone else. Thor's eager to get that scepter back to Asgard.” Maggie said.

“Do you blame him?” Natasha asked, “That thing has caused a lot of problems and he's not looking for another invasion when he's about to get married to Jane.” 

“Yeah. Plus, now that Loki is on the road to recovery, I think he wants that scepter out of the way. Doesn't wanna give him any incentive to screw up.” Maggie added.

“Then it's settled. We'll reconvene tomorrow. As for now, I want to sleep.” Steve said, yawning. Natasha stood up, joining him.

“I should probably put the old man to bed.” Natasha teased. Steve gave her a 'very funny' before walking off down the hall with her, leaving Bucky and Maggie alone.

“I'm glad your brother is here.” Bucky whispered.

“Me too.” Maggie said, “I've missed him.”

“Would you mind if I asked you something?” Maggie bit her lip at Bucky's question.

“Go for it.”

“You dad, he sounds...”

“Like a jerk?” Maggie finished. Bucky nodded.

“Yeah, he does. What made him that way?”

“My dad used to work for SHIELD. He was directly under Nick Fury, for a while. He got out of the business, came back, ran for sheriff unopposed. He was the director of the southeastern division of SHIELD based out of Atlanta, it's how he met my mom. My dad's always been really against us taking the path he did. When Fury and Coulson recruited me, he was furious at them—and me. He's always been kind of harsh, but losing Joshua kind of sent him over the edge. That, and when Steve came out of the ice and I was recruited to help him, Dad just seemed distant. He really seemed like he was...Coming around, and then Joshua died, and he just became this angry monster I didn't recognize anymore. Mom said he started drinking again. I wasn't really surprised, to be honest.”

“Why does your mom stay? Why doesn't she stand up to him?” Bucky asked. Maggie sighed heavily.

“It's complicated. Mom loves him, I know she does. She married him young. She was nineteen. She had Cecilia the same year. He's almost ten years older than her. He's apparently got a “past,” Maggie said, using air quotes, “But none of us know what it is.” 

“Don't you think that's a little off?” Bucky asked.

“If something was really wrong, I always figured Fury would have told me. I do know he's got...Tattoos that are questionable.” Maggie mused.

“Oh?” Bucky was intrigued.

“He's got a tattoo of the Madonna on his chest. Said he got it when he was a lot younger.” Maggie explained.

Bucky bit his lip, saying nothing. It probably was nothing, but Maggie of all people should have known that particular tattoo sent of alarm bells. He worked with men that had tattoos of the Madonna on them. It meant that they'd been in Russian prisons. 

“That doesn't seem weird to you?”

“Dad went undercover in Moscow, back in the early eighties. That's all I know.” Maggie shrugged. Bucky wanted to scream. She was in denial. Her father was shady as hell and Bucky could see that without even meeting the man. He was probably a HYDRA mole that got out before the operation inevitably went south, but Bucky kept that thought to himself.

“I think I'm ready for bed, Buck. You coming?” Maggie asked.

“Uh, give me a few minutes, okay? I'm still not that tired. I'll be there soon. I'll be quiet when I come in, I promise.” Bucky said, flashing a smile. Maggie nodded, walking down the hallway. As soon as the bedroom door was closed, Bucky walked out the front door, onto the front stoop. He pulled his phone from his pocket, and dialed the first person that came to his mind.

“Tin Man, do you have any idea what time it is?” Tony's voice asked.

“As if you're sleeping.” Bucky replied.

“Good point. So to what do I owe this monumental occasion?” 

“I need you to find someone for me. I have some...Suspicions.” Bucky explained. There was silence, before Tony replied.

“Who you looking for?” 

“Jim McGee. Johnson County Sheriff, Johnson County, Tennessee. Maggie's dad. I...Tony, I don't think he is who he says he is.” 

“You think Maggie's father is a concern?” Tony asked, his tone serious.

“Stark, I don't think he's just a concern, I think he's a threat.” 

“What kind of threat?” Tony asked.

“The man used to be the Southeastern Divisions Director in SHIELD, based out of Atlanta. I did the math; he was barely thirty when he got that job. Maggie mentioned his tattoos tonight. I know those tattoos. They're Russian prison tattoos.” Bucky explained.

“You think he's HYDRA.” Tony said. He wasn't asking; he knew exactly what Bucky thought.

“Or ex-KGB. I wouldn't be surprised at this point if he was even a Russian sleeper agent.”

Tony was silent for a beat, before finally responding.

“Alright, Tin Man. I'll see what I can do. But no promises. And no mentioning this to Maggie.” 

“Obviously. Thank you.” Bucky said.

“I hope you're wrong about this, Tin Man.”

“I hope so, too,” Bucky whispered, “But something tells me I'm not.”

*****

Everyone made the short flight to New York the next morning before lunch time. Cecilia was, as predicted, more than excited to see John, and share the news that she was having a baby. Maggie was happy that Cecilia got to see John, and was also glad that the two could catch up while the team went over their plan to raid a HYDRA base in Moldova. Even Nick Fury was there for this planning session; it seemed that since the old SHIELD had collapsed, Steve was the one calling the shots, but Nick Fury appeared to “give supervision”, though they all knew he was still, in many ways, the leader of their outfit. Steve showed the rest of the team, Stark, Barton, Banner, Sam, Rhodey, and Thor, the weapons stores and amount of radioactive materials found at the site. Banner had managed to point out that they were also holding a small nuclear reactor in the site, claiming that it was thorium, which meant they were either powering something very large, or they were trying to stay off the grid (but most likely both.) 

“This does not tell us where the scepter is, however.” Thor said, “That is our purpose.”

“By the looks of this, big guy, they've got a Winter Soldier factory going on. And something is powering that.” Bucky argued, pulling up the file, “Something has given them the boost they needed. They say it's thorium to the locals who ask, but thorium doesn't have those fissile isotopes.”

Tony and Bruce stared at Bucky in awe, as Bucky continued to explain to Thor why this was problematic:

“See, they could easily say they're using the plutonium they've got laying around to power that reactor, but anyone with a brain stem knows that powering a thorium reactor requires Plutonium-239, and you get that from uranium. But this isn't emitting the same signatures that plutonium would. They're using the plutonium for the weapons they're making, and it's pretty damn obvious.” 

“Tin Man, why didn't you tell us you spoke English?” Tony asked, seemingly impressed.

“Never came up.” Bucky shrugged.

“So, whatever they're doing, it has ties to the scepter?” Thor asked.

“That's what we think.” Steve replied. 

“Then we need to act, and quickly. By now, it is certain they know we're searching for it.” Thor said.

“We can't just go in guns blazing, though,” Clint argued, “Not with weapons of this size.” 

“And I guarantee you, they have more foot soldiers than the last place.” Maggie said.

“We could always deploy the Iron Legion.” Tony suggested.

“That's one solution, but what about the inside the place? We run the risk of radiation exposure too, that's a new one.” Clint pointed out.

“Not for us.” Natasha replied.

“Well, for the rest of our band of thieves, yeah, it is. And I don't care what you say, but the only one here who could possibly deal with that risk is Bruce.” Clint argued.

“I'll go Code Green for this one if I have to.” Bruce said quietly.

“You might need to.” Tony said, “Plus, being a giant green rage monster would help with our foot soldier problem.”

“I don't want anyone else getting shot.” Bucky said, “I didn't like what happened last time.”

“Bucky...” Maggie began to argue.

“No, Maggie. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Yeah, it's an occupational hazard, but this time I want everyone being careful. No more splitting up. If we raid, we do it together.” Bucky said, looking to Steve.

“Buck?” Steve was surprised at the sudden surge of confidence Bucky had. 

“Look, Steve, I don't wanna step on toes, or overstep my bounds, but what if something happened to you? Or Sam? Or Natasha? Or anyone else here? You know as well as I do that we're the most self-deprecating bunch of assholes on the planet.” Bucky replied.

“I have to agree. We do guilt trip ourselves marvelously.” Tony added.

“I'll also equip you all with geiger counters. You'll need them.” Fury said. It was the first time he'd spoken in the whole meeting, and everyone was honestly surprised that there were no sarcastic remarks or angry comments on leadership.

“We need to act quickly. We'll head for Moldova in forty-eight hours.” Steve said. No one argued with him, everyone began to prepare for the mission that would take place in just two short days. Maggie was slightly uneasy, but tried to keep it to herself, especially considering the results of the last mission. After Fury and Steve dismissed everyone, Maggie went down to find John and Cecilia, who were eating lunch in the large kitchen of Cecilia and Rhodey's penthouse. 

“Hey, how'd the meeting go?” Cecilia asked, greeting Maggie.

“We head out in two days. Can't say I'm thrilled.” Maggie replied.

“Be careful, okay? Cho can't repair you as quickly every time.” Cecilia said.

“I know.”

John frowned. “What happened last time?”

“HYDRA operative shot her in the leg.”

“They shot her?!” John looked utterly surprised.

“I'm fine.” Maggie said, trying to calm him, “It was nothing.”

“You lost a pint of blood!” Cecilia exclaimed.

“That Barton so kindly replaced.” Maggie reminded her.

“Doesn't matter!” 

“Look, I'll be fine. I know I will.” 

“How do you know, Mags?” Cecilia asked, walking to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

“Because Bucky is with me.” Maggie replied confidently. 

“You're sweet on 'im, aren't ya?” John asked.

“What do you mean?” Maggie asked.

“You know damn well what I mean, Mags. You're sweet on 'im. You've got a regular schoolgirl crush on the man.” 

“I'm not a schoolgirl, John.” Maggie chided.

“Didn't say you were.” John laughed, “But that being said, I know you'll be alright. That Bucky is a  
good man, Maggie. You're doin' a lot better than you were when I saw you last.” 

“Thanks.” Maggie said, “Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Sam, they all kind of...Help.”

“I never thought I'd see you wrapped up in all of this, you know.” John said, “All this superhero stuff.” 

“When have I ever done what everyone expected me to?” Maggie teased. 

The three siblings had been getting along marvelously, laughing and talking. Rhodey had joined them, as did Thor and Sam. They were talking about memories from their childhood, and Bucky took the opportunity to pull Tony aside and ask the question he'd been dying to all day.

“Did you find out anything?” Bucky asked. Tony's face fell, nodding slightly.

“Yeah. Yeah I did.” Tony replied.

“Well, what is it?” Bucky asked.

“What is what?”

Natasha's voice was there, clear as day. Bucky and Tony both groaned audibly; they knew they couldn't keep their little side project from Natasha, who happened to be Maggie's dearest friend. They both pulled her in close, and Bucky leaned in, getting mere centimeters from her face.

“Do not say a word to anyone, do you understand?” Bucky growled. Natasha sensed the gravity of his words and nodded, hiding the slight fear behind her features. Tony cleared his throat, and handed Bucky a stack of papers.

“Found these last night. Did some facial recognition, and did some hacking of Russian government files. Barnes, you weren't wrong.” Tony groaned. Natasha looked at the files in confusion, and then at Bucky.

“You're spying on Maggie's father?” She asked.

“I had suspicions.” Bucky replied.

“You were right. His name is Yuri Petrenko. Ukrainian born. Ex-KGB. Supposedly rehabilitated by Fury when Fury worked in Russia. Natasha, you're gonna hate next part...” Tony explained. Natasha took the file and her eyes widened.

“He was a trainer in the Red Room program.” She whispered, almost so quietly that no one could hear. Bucky could see the fear in her eyes. That unnerved him.

“What do we tell Maggie?” Natasha asked.

“We don't tell her anything.” Tony growled.

“Oh yes we do. Cecilia worked for SHIELD too, they both deserve to know that their father isn't the person they thought he was.” Bucky said.

“But how do you tell someone that, Bucky? How do you tell someone that their father, the person that raised them, was working for the enemy under everyone's noses?” Tony asked.

“Carefully.” Bucky said, “Very carefully. And not now.” 

“Alright. Not a word.” Natasha muttered, walking away. Bucky and Tony decided it would be best to hide their findings, and hid it all in Tony's lab. Bucky decided to join Maggie in Cecilia's penthouse, finding Natasha, Steve, and Barton had all made their way there. Bucky walked up behind Maggie poking her in the sides and causing her to jump. Bucky felt guilty about keeping her father's identity secret from her. However, he enjoyed the familiarity he had, sitting next to her, teasing her, laughing with her brother and sister and their friends. To the outside world, they seemed like any normal group of people, and their laughter was only stifled by JARVIS who had a message for Thor.

“Master Thor.” JARVIS interrupted, “Dr. Foster wishes me to inform you that she has arrived at the airport and will arrive shortly.” 

“Oh! This is wonderful! Thank you JARVIS!” Thor exclaimed, happily. Bucky couldn't help but be amused by the guy's excitement.

“So, who's Dr. Foster?” Bucky asked Thor, “She the lady you're marrying?”

“Dr. Foster—Jane—Is the leading expert on astrophysics and life on other planets. She has a doctorate from Cambridge, and she is most intelligent.” Thor beamed, “And, when I arrived on Earth, she ran me over with her vehicle.”

“And you're marrying her?” Bucky asked. Thor nodded furiously.

“I can see myself with no other woman, on this planet or on Asgard. She is perfect. We wed in one month. Come, James! It will be splendid. You should accompany Maggie.” Thor suggested. Maggie, who was in the kitchen making a sandwich, didn't hear the exchange.

“Ask her to go to the wedding with me?” Bucky asked.

Cecilia and John both grinned. 

“Why not? You already live with her.” Cecilia teased. In truth, Bucky had contemplated asking her on a date every day for the past month. Every day, he had an idea to take her dancing, sweep her off her feet, and then they'd become the best HYDRA-destroying couple the world had ever seen. And every day, he saw how many ways it could go wrong; accidentally killing her during intimate moments if she said the wrong word, having a nightmare and crushing her in his sleep, getting jealous of someone like Tony and making an ass of himself. Hell, he even worried that he would choke her again, and this time actually kill her. He worried. He had recovered, dramatically over the past five months, but he still didn't feel ready. Maggie was out of his league; that was for certain.

“Why in the world would someone like Maggie go to a wedding with some punk like me?” Bucky teased, only half-joking.

“Man up, Barnes. You don't go to a wedding without a date.” Natasha glared at him. Bucky laughed, but knew she was serious.

“Any thought to where you guys will live?” Steve asked Thor.

“Oh yes. Tony has requested we live here in the tower.” Thor replied.

“Tony wants everyone here in the tower with him.” Maggie laughed.

“Yes, but Jane will be able to do much research here. That is what she wishes, and now she can achieve her goals.” Thor said, gleaming with pride. 

“Well, good for you.” Bucky said, patting Thor on the back, “You guys deserve it.”

“I would love for you to meet my Jane.” Thor said, “It is always an honor to introduce my friends to my Jane.” 

Bucky stared at the Asgardian,completely dumbfounded. The man had called him a friend. No one, other than Steve and Maggie, had done that. Thor was sitting beside him, smiling, as if nothing he said had any gravity on Bucky's feelings. If Bucky had been the person he used to be, he would've blown it off. However, after everything he'd been through, after losing everyone he'd cared about, hearing someone call him a friend, and offering him pop tarts like they'd been friends for years. Bucky wanted to hug him, almost. Thor had accepted him without question, and for that he was thankful.

*****

The group had agreed to stay in the tower as they waited for the mission. Maggie had roped Phil Coulson into watching Woola while she was gone, since he was in DC and she didn't want to leave her dog with just anyone. She knew (especially since Captain America and Bucky Barnes were living with her) that Phil would take care of her dog, no questions asked. She was hoping that they'd hurry up and find that stupid scepter so that she could settle down and go back to her routine. She'd also like to see her brother, but that was another argument for another day. 

Two days and lots of plans later, the team was ready to head to Moldova. The jet was ready, the team had suited up, and everyone knew their jobs. Steve had listened to Bucky and had declared that they wouldn't be splitting up as much as they had in Siberia. With the level of danger, and the risk to radiation exposure, everyone would be together and have geiger counters strapped to their person. Bruce, who hadn't changed into the Hulk in a year, was prepared to go Code Green if he needed to, but was actually going with them to look at the reactor and check out the stores of plutonium in the base. Bucky had never seen Bruce change, and was honestly quite nervous about it. He was more nervous about something happening to someone on the team, but he managed to keep that to himself.

More than that, he was nervous that something would happen to Maggie. He hadn't uttered a word to anyone, but the thought of seeing Maggie bloody and injured terrified him more than he could express. He'd had nightmares of it, every time ended with her dying because she bled to death. Bucky didn't think he could handle her getting hurt again. He didn't think he could compose himself like he did the last time. 

Maggie was worried, but not for herself. Bucky seemed shaken up the last time, more so than she expected him to be, and she wasn't certain she wanted to see that again. She could hear him in his room at night, tossing and turning, talking in his sleep. When Natasha started sleeping in Steve's room and John came to visit, Maggie heard Bucky's nightmares again. She wasn't sure what he was dreaming about, but she guessed that going after HYDRA again made his dreams worse. Maggie worried that the longer he was exposed to HYDRA, the worse his dreams and anxiety would get. She didn't want him to backtrack; she wanted him to get better. She didn't want to lose “her” Bucky, the one that she'd grown to care about. 

The flight to Moldova only took five hours. Tony had tinkered with the jet design and now, it flew faster than ever. They were going over base layouts and entry plans, and everyone knew their jobs. They were going to go in, shut down the reactor, seize the weapons, and hopefully find clues as to where the scepter was. 

Steve and Bucky led the group. Tony flew just ahead, sticking close. Natasha and Clint were on either side of Bruce, while Maggie and Thor pulled up the behind. Maggie carried a Mosin Nagant, two .44 caliber revolvers on her hips, two smaller, snub-nosed .357 magnums on her thighs. She looked out of place, with Natasha carrying the latest in Stark technology and Clint carrying a quiver and bow. Bucky carried his own M14, while Steve held his shield close. Everyone was ready, eyeing the base, anxiously awaiting what they would find. 

Maggie saw the snipers in the watchtowers first and promptly took them out, her rifle echoing as she took aim on each HYDRA soldier. Soon, they were set upon by HYDRA troops, being swarmed quickly as they entered. Bucky quickly disarmed and took out every soldier he came across, not even firing his gun once. Steve, in true Captain America fashion, used his shield to take out several troops as the same time. Natasha and Clint worked in tandem, taking out troops as they came to them. Tony worked from up above, firing at the troops that were still coming. Thor, too, used his hammer to their advantage, and Maggie was almost disappointed that there weren't more. Everyone on the team had teased her about using a bayonet, but it was certainly coming in handy as she took out HYDRA soldiers using merely her rifle. She'd forgotten how the heavy stock could be used as a blunt object, and soon made light work of the thick, World War II era Russian rifle. 

“I'm sorry I teased you about the bayonet!” Bucky said, throwing a soldier into a tree using his metal arm.

Maggie took the butt of the rifle and promptly planted it into the stomach of another, using the bayonet to finish him off, “Yeah, isn't such a stupid idea now, is it?” 

Bruce, who had changed into the Hulk and was promptly running toward the munitions storage building, had seemed to utterly terrify some of the soldiers. Once they realized who the group was, some ran away. It was particularly interesting for Bucky and Maggie to see Thor bounce lightning off of Steve's shield, knocking out twenty troops at a time. Soon, they had completely cleared a path into the base, taking out most of the ground forces before they even stepped foot inside. They quickly found the reactor and realized that yes, it was powered by the scepter, but the scepter was nowhere to be seen. The power had been used and then taken somewhere else. However, they were able to seize the weapons they were after, and they were able to take the information left behind by HYDRA agents. Maggie grabbed everything that she could, Bucky, Natasha, and Clint following close behind her. 

“You might wanna hurry.” Natasha said, noticing the HYDRA soldiers coming their way.

“Them? Nah. Don't worry about them.” Clint said, quickly disposing of the threats. 

Soon they were making their way out of the base, while Tony shut down the reactor and Steve and Thor finished neutralizing threats. Bucky and Maggie followed Natasha and Clint, who, unfortunately got them lost in one of the many rooms. 

“Dammit—Steve! We're lost!” Natasha exclaimed over her communications device.

“Stay where you are, we'll come find you.” Steve ordered. It seemed like an easy enough task, however, within seconds, Maggie realized something was wrong.

Something was very, very wrong.

Bucky was backed into the wall, gasping for air, as his eyes remained trained on something in the corner. Maggie looked to Bucky, rushing toward him and grabbing his hands in hers. 

“Bucky! Bucky! What's the matter?” She asked, watching as his eyes refused to find hers even once. He remained trained on the corner of the large room, and began muttering things in Russian. He began muttering mission numbers. Mission reports. Things from his past, things that had bothered him. Maggie watched as he slunk to the ground, screaming, trying his best to make himself leave. Maggie had never seen that look before; he was afraid. He was petrified. Then, Maggie turned around to see what he was transfixed with. It was a chair, with a large contraption surrounding it. The arms had straps, the legs had straps, and then, Maggie put the clues together.

That was one of the chairs Bucky had been in.

That chair had erased his memories. The chair had made him the Winter Soldier. The chair haunted him. 

“Bucky, listen to me.” Maggie said, her voice low, “We need to get out of here.”

He said nothing, his eyes were fixed on the chair.

“Don't put me in the chair!” He muttered, this time in Russian.

“Bucky, I won't. Let me get you out of here.” Maggie replied, using Russian now as well. 

He was pleading: with who, Maggie didn't know. He was muttering about the man on the bridge, talking about the pain. Maggie's heart broke in that instant. Without thinking, she lifted him to his feet, and drug him away from the room. Once out, she began to look for Steve, damned his lectures about following orders. Bucky needed help. Natasha and Clint, who had watched the whole thing, followed them, watching their backs as they left the room.

“Steve, we can't stay where we are. We need to get out, now.” Maggie growled into her comm device, “Bucky's been compromised.”

“We have sights on you.” Steve replied, “Tony has your locations.” 

Within minutes, Steve and the rest found them. Steve knew, without having to ask, what had happened. He helped Maggie get Bucky out of there, getting Bucky loaded on to the jet and Maggie and Steve sitting on either side of the now nearly catatonic man. No one spoke; everyone knew something awful had happened to Bucky, and no one was brave enough to ask. 

*****

The ride back, Bucky would not allow anyone near him, except for Maggie. He vaguely remembered Steve, but it was as if he'd just defected from HYDRA all over again. Maggie sat next to him for a while, until he began to shake, and then Maggie pulled him close to her, wrapping both arms around him. It was as if he were sobbing, but there were no tears; just a body that trembled with fear and panic. Maggie held him, pulling him in so his head lay on her chest. She whispered to him, muttering while her chin rested on his head. He didn't move; he just seemed frozen. 

“They wiped me. They wiped me. They're looking. They'll wipe me again. They're going to kill me. Pierce is going to kill me.” Bucky muttered.

“No, they won't. Pierce is dead. I'll die before I let them take you.” Maggie promised.

“They wiped me. It hurt. It hurt. They wiped my brain. They're coming for their asset.” Bucky repeated. 

“Bucky, listen to me. I won't let them hurt you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.” Maggie said.

Bucky suddenly sat up, looking at her with a feral look in his eye. 

“How do you know?! They'll take me!” He screamed. Everyone's eyes were on him, Steve moving closer as Maggie held up a hand, motioning for him to stay put.

“Bucky,” Maggie whispered, “Come here.”

She pulled Bucky close to her again, wrapping both of her arms around his waist as tightly as she could. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his body still trembling.

“Bucky, no one is going to touch you again. I will kill them. I will kill whoever tries to touch you.” Maggie said, nearly growling.

“Why?” He asked, his voice broken and filled with agony.

“Because I've got you, Bucky; you don't have to do this alone.” Maggie said, “I'm with you, Bucky, till the end of the line.” 

Maggie wasn't sure how Bucky would take that. She knew Bucky would respond to what she just said, . However, one thing she did know was that Bucky needed to know that HYDRA wouldn't take him and hurt him ever again. Maggie meant it. She would kill whoever tried to touch him. Because as she said, she had him. She wasn't sure how he'd interpret what she just said. It was the first thing that came to her mind. However, she knew they had time to figure that out. 

For the time being, she just needed to get Bucky back to functioning capacity before she could work out her own misguided mind. 

The problem was, he was now standing between the rest of the Avengers and Maggie, guns drawn, and screaming in Russian; and he didn't recognize anyone.


End file.
